of Daisuki and Aishteru
by Fraulein Kreuz24
Summary: Tezuka likes Fuji, but Fuji doesn't like Tezuka like that... Fuji loves Tezuka... credits to the creator of the awesome cover - it's absolutely stunning
1. Chapter 1

TF FanFiction A

^^~ Okeiri, minna! Thank you for all those who have taken time to read my first work. Here's my second take on the ethereal perfect pair *sigh with dreamy eyes.* Please continue to give me you guidance and support as I embark on another plotline.

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

The Seigaku tennis courts are as lively as usual. The regulars are engaged in their practice matches against each other. The reserves honing their would-be signature techniques. And the second years are helping and training with the first years.

Afternoon tennis practice is going smoothly, set aside the pressure and perseverance evident on it's members' determined faces and excellent forms. Tezuka had taken his usual spot at the side, with the best view of the entire practice session. This specific spot guarantees that he could detect every intricate details of everything that's happening. And although the physics couldn't quite explain, the said spot also magnifies his voice (like a microphone or a megaphone, but not really :D) when he gives specific commands, as well as, assigns laps to whomever he deems slacking off.

Yes, it is a very good spot... One that had grown with him since he first entered and joined the Seigaku tennis team. No one bothered with it, as if that specific spot is reserved solely for Tezuka. Though nobody knows his real reason for claiming that specific spot - call in dibs if you must.

That spot is his, as simply as the spot beside it is his perpetually smiling 'friend's.' That is Tezuka's reason, as the others just added to its advantages. Fuji had always taken the spot next to him... Even before Tezuka claimed his. He didn't quite understand it before. At first, he thought it was because he saw the Tensai as his greatest rival, and that he needed to be on the lookout for that - much like the saying: 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.' But as their friendship grows, he found himself drawn to always wanting to be beside the Tensai. And soon after, he had dominantly took over the spot on the right of Fuji, staying that way for the three years they've shared together in the tennis courts.

Tezuka glanced at the smiling brunette. Beautiful as always. He knew his feelings for Fuji had long passed through the lines of friendship, and had been venturing on the highroads of romance. It is more than liking as a friend... It's more of daisuki...

Well, who could resist the Tensai's charms, anyway? Even without him trying, Fuji exudes the sex appeal of a crouching Bengal tiger... Radiating with feline sensuality, elegance, dignity, and fierceness... It's no wonder why Fuji has the largest fanclub in the whole Seishun Gakuen, as it is also no mystery why everyone just wants to be close to his Tenshi...

'That sounds nice,' thought Tezuka, as he once again focused on the matches before him, 'MY Tenshi~'

Both of Tezuka's arms are crossed over his strong chest, but his hand kept tapping every now and then. It's as if his hands demanded to touch the Tensai... His soft and silky honey-brown locks gliding with the wind... His flawless porcelain skin that glows with the sun's rays... And his luscious pink lips moistened with his slick cherry-toned tongue...

'Kami-sama, give me the strength to control my desires,' Tezuka silently prayed, as both his hands momentarily gripped on his jersey jacket's sleeves.

Fuji laughed discreetly, sensing that there was something going on with his Buchou. Really, Tezuka was acting quite strange, although nobody seems to have noticed except for the Tensai. "You seem distracted, Tezuka," Fuji stated without as much as a peek to his side, "care to share what's bothering you?"

"Hn." He was surprised at the sudden conversation, but his strict upbringing had taught him well not to make it apparent. Truthfully, Tezuka had known Fuji to have always been sharp. That is to undermean the Tensai's specialty with personalities and emotions, that no one can really hide anything from him. Yes, sometimes it's a bummer, but it's just as well... He rather enjoys the other uses of his innate talent, especially for the purposes of teasing and blackmailing materials. It is, often times (he wouldn't deny), bad for other, but at least it makes Fuji happy.

"So?" Fuji inquired gain, "Are you going to tell me what you're thinking about?" He, then, turned his innocently smiling head to face Tezuka. "It must've really been interesting, to have made you smile like you just did, ne?"

"Fuji," Tezuka started. With the way things are, it's just a matter of time before Fuji knew anyways. Besides, it's better if he just come clean with it. "Could you wait for me until after my student council meeting? I need to tell you something." He faced the Tensai to gauge his reaction - nothing much, his smile just twitch a wee bit upwards...

"Hmm~? Tell me what?" Fuji smiled teasingly, bending over towards Tezuka, and cocked his head closer to his Buchou's regal visage. "And, why can't you tell it to me now, Te~zu~ka?"

Tezuka felt the urge to either face-palm himself or roll his eyes at Fuji's remark, but decided against it. It wasn't becoming of him... Neither is sighing, which he did, inwardly though.

'Why does his teasing mode be flicked on right now?' Tezuka groaned in his thought. 'How can I even tell him now? In front of everyone inside this court?' Tezuka felt himself stiffen at the mere thought. 'Besides, aren't confessions supposed to be done seriously? Personally? Well, at the least, one-on-one?' His thoughts continued rummaging on the idea for a few more seconds, with a minuscule frown forming between his finely drawn eyebrows.

Fuji's melodious chuckle brought Tezuka back to reality, as he once again tried to focus on the tennis practice. Fuji had also straightened himself beside his Buchou, with his vague smile securely in place. "No need to be so stiff about it, Tezuka," he cooed, wearing an invisible pout. "Fine, I'll wait for you in the library until then." He once again faced Tezuka, now, with a more calming smile. "You know I'll always wait for you, ne?"

"Ah. Thank you, Fuji," Tezuka nodded his agreement, and was rewarded with a pleased smile from the Tensai, before the two of them tried - again - to focus on the tennis practice.

If only it was that easy, what with 'someone' ranting inside Tezuka's mind.

******** (Inside Tezuka's head) ********

'Thank you? Thank you?' chibi-Tezuka roared in annoyance. 'Is that all you can say?'

'Its the only polite response,' replied Tezuka, wondering why there is a super-deformed being floating in his subconsciousness with an uncanny resemblance to himself.

'Politeness is what you give your elders and superiors, Kunimitsu!' the chibi Buchou retorted. 'Is that how you wanted it to be?'

Tezuka rethought about what chibi-Tezuka had said. 'No, it's not... but...'

'But what?' chibi-Tezuka asked impatiently.

'I don't want to be seen like his other suitors, ogling and throwing themselves onto his feet. I wanted us to be equally treated with respect...,' Tezuka explained his hesitance.

'And you, of all people, think that putting in a little more emotion would make Syuusuke think less of you? That's just outright idiotic for you to even think that way, after all the things you've been through together!' the chibi megane intended to knock some senses into Tezuka.

'Hey! Watch what you are saying!' Tezuka snapped. He had every intention to simply swat the chibi doppelgänger with the tennis racket that somehow had materialized in his hand, but restrained himself. 'Besides, I have no intention of giving a confession like some giddy high school girl - no offense. I'll carry out my confession my ways, with all seriousness, otherwise I might not be taken seriously at all.'

'Might, you say,' the chibi megane stated open-endedly. 'Well, seriousness might be just as well. But, at least this once, please try opening your true self - behind the sternly strict model student, president of the student council, and boys tennis club Buchou -, and put a sincerely genuine smile on the blankly determined face of yours... A special smile that's solely Syuusuke's alone. Afterall, this is a confession of the heart...'

******** (Back to Reality) ********

Tezuka was brought out of his reverie when he felt a tug on the left sleeve of his jacket. Apparently, practice session had already passed by him, that he inwardly scolded himself for partially letting his guard down. The Buchou knew that the scuttling sound around him meant just that, and that the members are already piling up in their designated position in the line-up: the regulars upfront; then the reserve; followed by the second years; and, last but not least, the first years.

All that, Tezuka knew without actually seeing the scene. Not being able to see meant... not being able to thoroughly focus his attention to the situation.

Meaning: Fuji is standing before him, in a saluting position (as if a soldier reporting to his commander), and veiled with an amusingly teasing smile.

"Tezuka Buchou, Fuji Syuusuke reporting the current situation of todays practice session! All practice matches have ended. Those victorious have already ran their training laps, 20 laps around the court. Those who lost have already drown in Inui's latest concoction - which I must add have been the tastiest of all his past juices -, and have, subsequently, been brought to the infirmary to ensure their fast recovery. After which, each of them ran 50 laps around the court as the consequence entailed for losing. The seconds years have already completed their training module for this week, and would be requiring further upgrade in their regiment. Also, all the balls have been picked up and returned properly to the clubroom by the first years. Report complete, sir!"

Tezuka appreciated that Fuji initiated the flow of practice session while he was in his un-Buchou-like state. He is also grateful for the 'report' the Tensai had provided him with. It would have all been good had Fuji not stated it in a mischievous tone, which just meant he had evidently caught Tezuka off-guard. It was dreadful to be on the receiving end of Fuji's sadistic ploys - very much like a challenge of patience, control, and utmost discipline - even for Tezuka. The Tensai could really do so much damage betrayed by his deceiving innocently angelic, lithe figure. Either way, Tezuka was not one to back down from any challenge.

The Buchou gave Fuji a steely glare. No, he isn't mad, at all... just a little annoyed, maybe? Fuji always had a childish playfulness in him... not like Eiji's, but more on the intellectual side. It is helpful in keeping others mentally on-guard, but at time it also gets scary or tiring, depends on the circumstances. The glare was merely pointing out to Fuji to quite fooling around - one that only Tezuka recognize and, at times, appreciated. Well, nobody could really be mad at Fuji for long... and Tezuka definitely isn't immune to that either.

Fuji seemed to have gotten the message, because he laughed silently and glided aside to give way to Tezuka.

"Everyone great performance today. Tomorrow's practice will be much harder with the regionals coming up, so prepare yourselves. Yudan sezu ni ikō! Everyone, dismissed!"

* * *

After all the member had washed up, gathered their belongings, and left the tennis club room, Tezuka would always be the one left to lock up. It is, after all, Tezuka's responsibility, as Buchou, to secure the tennis courts, equipments, club room, and all other parameters related. But as for Fuji being there with him... It simply became the usual...

The two of them had long before formed an unspoken agreement to wait for each other and go home together. Their respective home are just a couple of blocks away from each other, you see, but that's just the basic reason. Both of them have felt it is just right to always be by each other's side... It felt like the void for someone special had been filled by the other... It's like they are meant to be with each other... It isn't easy to explain, as no words can truly express their feelings. It's simply that... They finally found each other...

"So~? Still not telling me, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, as he watch Tezuka slightly shaking the knobs to make sure the club room is locked.

Tezuka inhaled a hefty amount of oxygen into his lungs, then slowly exhaled. He wasn't ready yet, though not being ready never happened before, he just wasn't. The Buchou knew what he would say, but he needed a little more time to boost his confidence to express them.

Tezuka pocketed all the facilities' keys. His eyes focused on the Tensai interrogatory look. The Buchou took in as much of his radiating Tenshi, and drown in Fuji's willing presence. Just beautiful... Ever more beautiful with each passing second... But, for now, he had cope with having some time off from his muse. "Fuji, I need to go to the student council now."

"I see..." Fuji tried to put on his 'dejected charade,' but knew very well that it wouldn't affect Tezuka, since his Buchou clearly knew of his intention. So, instead he tried a different approach: a staring match. The Tensai opened his cerulean orbs, and leveled them to match Tezuka's hazel gems. It wasn't really the best choice of a challenge realizing earlier on that Tezuka would win, still he is drawn in to captivity by those strong determined gaze... They were so strong, as if his gazed could strip off all his mask, and seem everything that the Tensai is... See something that Fuji, himself, couldn't see... Something unfathomable that had caused the Tensai to unconsciously divert his gaze, and smile towards the ground...

"Th-then I'll see you later, Tezuka," Fuji replied levelly, despite feeling the heat of angel's blush tap his on his face's porcelain skin. He smile assuringly at his Buchou, telling him that he'll wait for Tezuka at the library, no matter how long it takes. After which, he gracefully turn toward the said direction, smiling back a wave.

As Tezuka watch Fuji's enticing figure grew farther and farther from him - watching how the Tensai's hair flew freely with the wind, trailing its lavender scent into every breathe... his lithe figure striding with confidence, as well as, graceful regality... And his hips swaying with sensual naturality only his muse is capable of... -, he remembered a very wise man (Aristotle) once said, 'law is reason free from passion.' For someone like Tezuka who grew up with a strictly justified respect for the law, passion was simply spared on the sideline. But Fuji had taught him that it is passion that drove his attachment to the law. Cultivating his passion for the law made him powerful... As it was known to all: some are given power, others strived on passion... And because of his muse, he is blessed - entrusted - with both... Only would he yield both before his beloved Tenshi.

Seeing that Fuji had finally reach the first turning point, Tezuka waited a little more until he could no longer see the Tensai. He wouldn't deny that, physically, Fuji looked extraordinarily but naturally beautiful - dare say, more effeminate than most women. But what made his Tenshi more beautiful, is the fact that he doesn't realize how beautiful he is in Tezuka's eyes... the most magnificent apple of Tezuka's eyes. Really, Fuji had changed and given him a lot more than 'enough' could exaggerate. Fuji may have his sadistic tendencies, but he possessed the most truthful, courageous, and compassionate heart the Buchou had ever known. Truly, a living beauty, in and out, anyone would be blessed to be with.

Tezuka smiled widely, vividly visible, with not a care on who might witness his uncharacteristic expression. The smile wasn't forced... Nor does it felt out-of-place... It is actually becoming of him, and actually made him look a whole lot younger and approachable... But it was a smile reserved only for his beloved - and no one else (of course, with the exception of his family).

As he turned threaded the path leading to the student council meeting room, chibi-Tezuka began singing a recognizable song inside his head. A good song, though Tezuka was reconsidering whether it is being sang to encourage, to mock, or to simply annoy him. Either way, it entertainingly match his opinion of Fuji, and had allowed the chibi megane to continue serenading him along the way.

.•* Being the way that you are is enough  
.•* Everyone else in the room can see it  
.•* Everyone else but you

.•* Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
.•* The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
.•* But when you smile at the ground,  
.•* It ain't hard to tell  
.•* You don't know  
.•* Oh oh  
.•* You don't know you're beautiful!

.•* If only you saw what I could see  
.•* You'd understand why I want you so desperately  
.•* Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
.•* You don't know  
.•* Oh oh  
.•* You don't know you're beautiful!

.•* Oh oh  
.•* That's what makes you beautiful!


	2. Chapter 2

TF FanFiction B

^^~ Finally, finished part two. Hope, dear readers, that it would be to your satisfaction. Your cheers are greatly appreciated. Please continue to grace me with your guidance.

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

Just as Fuji turned at the corner leading to the library, he peeked back at his captain, whom he noted must've been watching him as he left Tezuka's side.

'Tezuka... my Mitsu... You finally noticed me,' Fuji thought, while he lovingly watched Tezuka's retreating built. 'But are you sure? I can feel the mental struggle in your captivating visage. I don't want you to have any regrets. Yes, i wanted you to love me, but I want you to be absolutely sure before I give you all of my heart.'

Once Tezuka was out of his view, Fuji continued to head towards the library.

* * *

When Fuji was about a few steps away from the library, he noticed his red-head friend sitting alone at the building's stone stairway. Eiji's usual dynamite of an energy seemed to be at a low point, with his figure sat similar to a kitty curled up like a ball. Cute as his friend may look, Fuji was more bothered that Eiji didn't even noticed that he had taken a sit beside him.

Fuji gently stroked Eiji's tousled hair meant to be comforting, but needless to say, caused Eiji to jerk up in surprise.

"Unya! Fujiko, don't surprise me like that!"

"Gomen, Eiji, I didn't mean to surprise you. I just thought that you seem a little restless during tennis practice, and now you seem very down. I'm really worried. Is something the matter?"

"It's just..." Eiji was twiddling his thumbs as his face painted a tint of pink, clearly showing that he is embarrassed to say what Fuji had already figured out.

'I know you've liked Oishi for a long time now, and I'm beginning to wonder when you would notice it yourself. But what are you going to do about it?' Fuji mused as he gently stoke Eiji's back in a circular motion.

"It's just..." Eiji started again. "Well, I... I have always liked... Oishi, ...despite how disastrous we initially met. I have... always... liked him, ...but it seemed different somehow... different to how I liked you, guys. Ano... How do I say this, nya?" Eiji stammered in confusion.

Fuji nodded as he let Eiji realize his own feelings for his doubles partner. He was happy that their relationship had gotten stronger over the years, but watching how the golden pair was struggling with confirming their feelings for each other proved to be a good distraction for Fuji's own fantasy.

"Fujiko, I... I realized that I have always... always like ... Oishi... in a special way..." Eiji trying to reach for the words that conveyed his true feelings for his partner.

'Finally!' Fuji thought.

"I... I love..." Eiji managed to say, but gradually his voice softened to a barely audible whisper, "... Oishi..."

Though, Fuji definitely heard Eiji's statement, the picture of a furiously blushing Eiji was too good to pass up.

"Sorry, what did you say? I didn't hear it," Fuji teased, though Eiji didn't seem to notice the subtle tone in his voice.

"... I-I... I love... O-Oishi..." Eiji stated a little louder than a whisper.

Fuji, then, noticed that there was another figure besides him and Eiji at the area, and that he is peeking worriedly at the red-head beside Fuji.

'Eheh! Figures, he wouldn't be able to leave Eiji alone, a worrywart mother hen that he is,' thought a very amused chibi-Fuji, who seemed to have decided to make an appearance in Fuji's subconsciousness.

"I'm sorry, Eiji, but if you won't say it louder and clearer, then I won't be able to hear you nor could I do anything to help you," Fuji said feigning innocent, but should Eiji look he would definitely notice that the former's grinning expression betrayed his words.

After a few more silent seconds passed, Eiji faced Fuji directly, and, finally, spoke in a much more audible manner, though shyness is still very much evident in his shaky voice.

"Fujiko, I love Oishi! I love him very, very, very much! Nya~" Eiji said as he grabbed onto Fuji's arms.

'That's a great confession, Eiji!' Fuji thought happily.

'Now, call forth the other lead!' chucked chibi-Fuji in agreement.

Fuji opened his eyes and looked directly at the figure hiding behind the tree, ignoring Eiji's puppy-eyed, confused look.

"You heard that clearly, didn't you? Eiji, finally, confessed. Now, it's your turn to answer," Fuji cued at someone Eiji wasn't aware of.

"Nya~ Fujiko, who are you-," Eiji asked Fuji while looking at the same direction as Fuji, but stopped abruptly, eyes widening, after recognizing the figure slowly approaching them.

"Unya! O-Oishi?" Eiji suddenly stood still trembling. "I... uh... I..."

Oishi enclosed the trembling Eiji in a tight comforting hug, trying to ease the red-head's fear.

"I... I love you, too, Eiji, for so long. But I was worried that you might not feel the same way, and that it might negatively affect our doubles play. I'm sorry... sorry that I'm not confident enough to tell you my feelings before... but, ...I'm definitely sure... I love you, too."

Oishi released Eiji from the hug, and gently cupped the his lover's face with both his palms, "from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I already fell inlove with you." Oishi's eyes glistened endearingly as he spoke. "I was childish back then to have caused our first meeting to be disastrous just because I wanted you to notice me. But I thank Kami-sama everyday that I could be by your side, and now be love by you. I love you and I will always love you, my darling."

Oishi showered Eiji with chaste kisses, which gradually turned more passionate as their tongues danced feircely in each other's mouth.

Fuji was proud to have been able to successfully bridge together the hearts of the golden pair. But a part of him also felt envious of their love story.

*Ahem*

The golden pair was awaken from their wisteria of passion and had bashfully faced Fuji, whom they had notice was watching their 'blooming love.'

"Though I'm very happy for the both of you for finally realizing you true feeling for each other, I must remind you that we are in a 'very public' area." Fuji smile teasingly at the new couple.

"Unya! Oh my! Uh, Oishi?" Eiji's eyes turn teary, causing the already worried Oishi to panic.

"Don't worry, no one would be passing idlely in this area by this time of the evening, so surely, no one but me saw what you just did," Fuji smiled a knowing smile that caused the golden pair to tense up. "Now, off you two, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the night!" Fuji gave a knowing wink at the new couple before turning and ascend the stairway they had been occupying.

Eiji turned towards, glomped and hugged Fuji, and said, "thank for your help, Fujiko! Nya~ I hope you, too, can find the happiness you have helped me achieve."

Oishi bowed and smiled a grateful smile towards Fuji, before taking and holding Eiji's hand in his.

Hand in hand, the golden pair, surrounded with innocent love, Tensai, who watched the couple endearingly.

* * *

Fuji was about to turn the knob of the library when the door swing placidly open, revealing their school librarian. Apparently, it was already passed the library's closing time, and the librarian was already on her way home.

There was nothing Fuji could really do about that, but he had told Tezuka that he would be waiting in the library. So he decidedly leaned onto the closed door of the library and looked up to the darkening dusk horizon, where the early stars had began shining sweet dreams.

'My love, will you really be mine?' chibi-Fuji floated dreaming of a chibi megane captain.


	3. Chapter 3

TF FanFiction C

^^~ Part three's up. Yeah! I know the first two chapters were a bit short, so I tried to make this one a bit longer. Hope you'd enjoy reading as I did writing it. Reviews are highly regarded. Please continue to give me you support and guidance.

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

Fuji leaned at library door, before letting himself slide lightly and settled himself sitting on the flat surface of the stariway's handrail. The gentle wind caressed his body soothingly, while brushing smoothly through his honey-brown locks. Fuji held a hand over his mouth, successfully stifling a soft yawn. With the departure of his earlier companions, it soon became boring waiting there alone with no one he could tease around or simply converse with.

And so, the early stars striving to shine through the dusk horizon soon lulled Fuji into his subconsciousness.

******** (Inside Fuji's head) ********

'I see, you're still as sharp as you were in your match making skills and habits,' chibi-Fuji cooed as Fuji was thought about the golden pair happy ever after.

'Hmm~' Fuji smiled innocently, 'did I really do that?'

Chibi-Fuji playfully rolled his eyes, 'you clearly know what I'm talking about, and don't you dare deny it.'

'Saa... Those romantic euphorias were already happening, and definitely, they would have eventually ended up within each other's arms anyway - even without my presence in the equation.' Fuji defended himself, but smiled all too knowingly.

'Well, I guess you got a point,' replied chibi-Fuji as he lazily lay afloat with his arms crossed behind his head. 'But still that could have taken ages without your unprecided efforts.'

Fuji chuckled whimsically at his chibi counterpart's indifference. 'Don't be too hard on them, we're but humans in this prejudicially unfair world. And though it's true that inner struggle would build a stronger foundation for their homosexual relationship, I'm fully aware that an outer influence could generally make or break their abounding romantic emotions. That would always pit my intention as a possible depicament to a budding love.'

*sigh* heaved chibi-Fuji, 'you are starting to sound like a philosophical romantic.' Then, his body shakes a bit as if something cold was momentarily touched his back. 'Stop that! You're giving me the shivers down my spine.'

Then, as if to entertain Fuji in his solitude, chibi-Fuji recounted the events of how the Tensai got his the teammates together with their respective partners: Momoshiro and Echizen; Inui and Kaidou; Kawamura and Sakuno, Oishi and Eiji. And for the heck of it, Fuji even managed to hook-up Horio and Tomoka. Now, that was really a handful sight to behold! Sweetly hilarious as their relationship may be, it was evident that Horio improved his tennis to par with his boasted two-years skills. Sometime, it even makes Fuji wonder whether it was Horio's determination to impress Tomoka or it's just that the girl was fiercely forcing the kid to improve or whatever else.

(There were others from other tennis teams that Fuji actually helped, but it would take up much more time to recount each and every one of them. Not that time actually mattered in the universe of the subconscious. So to say, time is irrelevant in the subconscious mind.)

Fuji laughed softly at his friends' successful love life, though to the scrutinizing ears of chibi-Fuji it echoed of distant envy and also self-imposed restraint.

'How about you?' pried chibi-Fuji without looking at Fuji for he knew very well how perfectly the latter hides his weaknesses. 'When will you allow yourself some happiness?'

Fuji answered with deafening silence, as his eyes continued to form shapes of his love along the few scattered stars.

'Cupid had deserted me once before... Will a happy ending really await me?'

******** (Back to reality) ********

Fuji knew that others had thought him to be quite strange to be contented holding a lengthy (while still interesting and intellectual - though most of the time trivial) conversation with his cacti, but truth be told, the genius beauty would much prefer to muse and immerse himself deeply in his thoughts. Especially at times like this.

It was hard to keep a calm and composed demeanor all the time, but he had held up that wall since his first and only break-up.

No, they weren't officially together, no confirmation. There was only 'like' between them, as his childhood friend would always cling close to him and repeatedly say, "Syuusuke, daisuki yo~." Then, one day, Saeki simply and unsuspiciously introduced his girlfriend to Fuji, breaching the inseparable knit of closeness they once shared. It had ended without confirmation nor definition. No beginning, just the end. That was it, they could only remain as friends - just good friends. Still it had hurt to a point where Fuji 'requested' from his family that they move away from Chiba. Of course, the request entailed a lot of explanation, and also the revelation of his gender orientation. At that moment, Fuji felt as if time had closed in on him and he feared for the looming rejection. But much to his surprise - and gratitude - his family understood him, accepted him lovingly, and just wished that he will find that special person who will love and care for everything that he is.

For a period of time, Fuji caged his heart not to fall in love again until he finds that special person. But when he met Tezuka, all the chains he painstakingly secured his heart with, disintegrated. And he once again wished - wished nothing more than for that 'special person' to be his Tezuka. He had fallen deeply and dearly inlove with his Buchou, and had long yenarned for it to be reciprocated.

But Fuji knew too well of Tezuka's dreams and goals, the possibilities and opportunities the latter had ahead of him. With that bright of a future his sun had, Fuji was drained off of courage - he had no right - to snatch those away and drag his beloved down with his feelings.

No, they were lies. Fuji knew deep down that those were simply excuses. Excuses used some periods of time ago, when homosexuality was yet to be accepted on equal terms as it is now. Excuses redundantly joked about in tv dramas. They were only excuses. Very clear and plausible excuses that he could and would use to cover-up his own cowardice in the presence of Amour. Fuji, admittingly, enjoyed playing with the flames of love, playing Cupid even, but never has he allowed himself to venture in too deep, afraid that his heart would once again get burnt.

And so, he continued to hold on to his smiling facade, willing himself to be contented on being closer to gallant captain more than anyone else - as his 'friend' (which still taste bitter everytime Fuji reminded himself).

It is, indeed, a hard task to be so near yet unable to reach across for it, but sacrifices must be made. He had to stay cool and collected in front of everyone, but that entails that his weaknesses and darknesses within need find an outlet of some sort. His sadistic side had already slipped one too many times, but he had let it slide because Fuji rather enjoyed teasing others so as to distract himself.

But his love simply cannot be diverted, and that would need something or someone to constantly remind him of his grounded promise. That was when chibi-Fuji came to be. The chibi was his constant companion, guide and reminder, who knows everything there is about him, and with whom Fuji could talk and confide everything with, out of everyones' presence. And Fuji is sure his subconscious companion would also prefer it that way than him breaking apart in public. Though, there are times Fuji would wonder how a 'figment of his own imagination' could talk to him with details he didn't know... Or was it that he just didn't want to acknowledge them?

* * *

The council meeting dragged on longer than was expected, as the group noted the gradual looming of the night. Not long after, all the agendas were finalized and approved, then one by one the students thread out of the room.

Tezuka rushed towards to other stairway less taken by the students, so that there would definitely no one that would be blocking way down. He was breeze-walking through the corridors - anxious as he may be, he knew better than to disregard the school rule (even if there's no one who would see), being a esteemed model student that he is.

******** (Inside Tezuka's head) ********

'Shoot! It's getting really late! Okaasan would surely be furious should I not be home by dinnertime,' Tezuka consciously piped.

'Can't be helped, you know?' Once again chibi-Tezuka had taken a appearance. 'Being an ideal son requires nothing less than a perfect performance of our responsibilities.'

'You need not remind me of what I already know!' A visible vein popped in his stoic feature.

'Che! As serious as ever, lighten up, will you?' It was clear that chibi-Tezuka was enjoying mocking him.

'I must really be stressed to even be able hold and have this trivial conversation with you!' Tezuka was still trying to decipher where and how his chibi counterpart had came to be, and it was annoying the hell out of him how the chibi knowingly twist every nook and cranny of himself.

'Mou... You're getting pissed off with me?' smirked chibi-Tezuka, 'Me? Who is but a figment of your own imagination, who just happen to have the audacity to coax you into doing what you should have already done?' Chibi-Tezuka then layer afloat on his stomach with his palms supporting his head etched with a playfully pouting expression. 'Can't you even spare me a bit of gratitude for my efforts, ne?'

*Sigh* 'This is getting nowhere...'

Tezuka's patience was clearly wearing thin, when he saw Fuji standing outside the library through one of the windows he had passed by.

'Fuji, I'll be there in a few seconds, please wait just a little more...' Tezuka allowed himself to wallow in his desire to be near the Tensai again.

'You know, it would make things easier for you if you just let Fuji know this side of you - emotions exposed?' chibi-Tezuka advised him thoughtfully.

Tezuka stopped in his tracks, and pondered at those words.

'Fully expose my emotions to Fuji? Will that work? Wouldn't he take what I feel for him as a joke?' Tezuka shook his head, 'No, I should profess my feelings with a serious expression, that way he would see that I'm serious about him.'

Chibi-Tezuka simply shrugged in resignation at his decision. 'Fairly well, do whatever suits you.'

******** (Back to reality) ********

Tezuka had finally reached the ground floor, and had sprinted his way towards the library.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Fuji soon noticed Tezuka speeding towards him. He smiles at the dashing figure of his beloved, and moved himself towards him. Stopping with only a foot between themselves, Fuji beams a reassuring smile at Tezuka as he extended his handkerchief to the taller boy.

Tezuka was grateful for Fuji's understanding gesture, as if his angel had heard his mental apology. Together, they straightened themselves decent and collected their belonging before leaving the campus grounds, side by side, in comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4

TF FanFiction D

^^~ Updates! Here's part four! Gomen, my dear readers, I'm currently having a bit of a writer's block, so please be gentle with the reviews. Please continue to guide me along. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

Silence was't really a factor between Tezuka and Fuji, both rather enjoy the peaceful tranquility.

When they do talk to each other, outsiders would shrug indifferently that they're having a normal conversation, those who knew them think that they're having an intellectually odd conversation, but their family and close friends could deduce that they're engaged in a cryptically coded conversation.

They don't really bother what others think of what they say. It's better that way, no tags, no labels. They just let everything flow as it would to its rightful place. There wasn't a need to guard their conversation pattern, mainly, because Fuji would usually be the one leading the talk, while Tezuka simply listens and replied monosyllabically with 'Ah' and 'Hn.' But there are also selected topics, such as when they're discussing about tennis or when Fuji is beginning to bring their conversation to strange turns, that Tezuka would speak a whole sentence or even more. But rarely as it was, they were relatively contented with their arrangement.

One could also even deduce that words aren't necessarily essential for the Buchou and the Tensai to hold a conversation. They understood each other too well, that they could read everything by just looking at each others features and reactions, how ever minuscule they may be.

But, advantageous as fully understanding each other may be on tennis and friendship, there are times when one wished it wasn't so. Although it meant to make their friendship - their closeness - stronger than ever before, it also entails that revealing their real self to each other is the price to pay. And it is such a great price, that even Fuji wasn't ecstatic to be faced with this entrapment.

* * *

After walking a few blocks from Seishun Gakuen, Tezuka and Fuji came across a park that drew a shortcut leading to their respective homes.

The park, at that time, was being engulfed soothingly by the dimming horizon, but there were strategically placed light sources that illuminated the area. And walking along the trail of consoling rustle of tree leaves and fragrant blossoms brought forth a serenely calming feel, that neither of the two were willing to even let a pin drop. Both were hesitant - careful, even - to allow their voice to attune.

******** (Somewhere between the fleeting reverie where reality, dreams, and fantasy collide) ********

Two concerned chibis propped themselves idly as their gaze followed Tezuka and Fuji.

'Baka-chi!' pouted an annoyed chibi-Tezuka. 'What's taking him so long to say it?'

His companion merely contemplated a smile as his eyes glistened thoughtfully. 'Saa... I wonder how he will answer...' Chibi-Fuji, then rested his chin atop his crossed arms.

'What's with that?' blinked chibi-Tezuka. 'Surely, as it is most clearly and redundantly obvious, they both have feelings for each other, do they not?' he cocked his head slightly as he asked cautiously, knowing that his companion doesn't want to put a decisive label on the 'feeling' Tezuka and Fuji have for each other.

'Hmm~ But *discreetly yawns softly* it's complicated...' answered chibi-Fuji before drifting into sweet slumber.

Chibi-Tezuka blushed at the sight of chibi-Fuji's peaceful visage.

'Ka-kawaii~'

Whisking his gaze away from the entrancing chibi, the chibi megane mentally scolded himself for letting his guard down, allowing a sigh to grace his lips.

'I don't thinks it's that complicated, Tenshi.' His eyes soften as he watched over the sleeping beauty beside him. 'You certainly know as much as I do... that those feelings they share...' Chibi-Tezuka once again focused his attention to Tezuka and Fuji. 'Love, I presume... is born pure and simple. It's just that humans... well... have this strangest habit of thinking too much than necessary into it.'

******** (Back to reality) ********

After a few more steps, Tezuka and Fuji will soon arrive at the crossroad, where they will go on their separate way towards their respective homes.

It was then that Fuji, finally, decided to break the comfortable silence between them. "Ne, Tezuka, you said you needed to tell me something," he smiled facing his Buchou. "What is it you wanted to talk with me about?"

Tezuka inhaled regally then released the air, halting in his steps a handful of inches before the corner point. He looked directly into Fuji's delicately but perfectly sculpted face, hoping that his angel would open those captivating cerulean gems and give him courage. Fuji didn't, and the normal smiling mask he wore remained unwavering. Even still, Tezuka refused to back down.

"I like you, Fuji."


	5. Chapter 5

TF FanFiction E

^^~ Cinco! Five-Oh! Chapter five's here! Gomen for making Fuji-sempai a sentimental person, but it will all work out fine in the end, I promise! Also note, the 'Subject' in Fuji's test message, 4-3-5-7, spells H-E-L-P. Now, without further ado, please enjoy and continue to give me you guidance!

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

"I like you, Fuji."

It felt like time had stopped after the utterance of those fateful words...

Those determined hazel eyes that are looking intently at him, dangerously breaking his resolution... It can't... He wouldn't... He couldn't break in front of his beloved...

Tezuka's words pierced through Fuji like wildfire. It was numbing his logical senses and pounding the walls he had firmly build around his heart.

He wouldn't deny himself the fact that those simple but emotionally meaningful words sounded so dear, ringing again and again in his ears. But it also hurt.

He had to think of a diversion. He had to get away from his beloved before the damages escalates. He can't - won't allow himself to - drag his beloved down with his twisted logic, no matter how much his heart begs for it.

Fuji, for once, felt glad that his smile remained calmly and begrudgingly intact despite his inner turmoils. It felt painful and very much out of place, but it had to hold on for a little longer. He willed himself to incorporate an amused expression, even slightly tilting his head to emphasize. But amidst the pretentious act, his hand frantically slid through his pocket, reached for his cellphone, and glided his nimble fingers in danse macabre through the keypad.

* * *

Inside the Fuji residence, Yuuta was idly watching protennis reruns in some sport channel when cellphone rang in distraction. He lazily reached for it, and realized that it was his aniki that sent a text message.

"Tsk! It's late! Whatever does he want now?" he ask annoyedly at no one in particular, before proceeding on openning the message.

::From: Aniki (Fuji Syuusuke)  
::Subject: 4-3-5-7

::Gomen ne, Yuuta (sorry, Yuuta)

::Tasukete yo (help me)

::Naketaku nai (I don't want to cry)

::Mô dame da (I can't take it any more)

::Tasukete yo (help me)

::Onegai (please)

Yuuta was rendered rather speechlessly immobile by the strange text message he received. He reread them twice again, contemplating whether it held truth or just another of Syuusuke's pranks.

Albeit the sibling's clashing relationship, Yuuta knew too well that his aniki, Fuji Syuusuke, hailed genius of Seigaku, the pride of their family, ... his ever-present knight (Yuuta blushed at the thought)... would rarely (like only once in a millennia) - if not, never altogether - seriously ask for anyone's help. Amiably gallant as Syuusuke might be to everyone, he is also insanely selfless, which infinitely annoyed Yuuta more than his aniki's constant teasing and anything else.

Plus, the fact that Syuusuke had sought Yuuta, apologetically asking - pleading, even - for help only meant that the Tensai seriously needed salvaging.

So without further delay, and without even knowing his aniki's current whereabouts, Yuuta dashed worriedly out their residence. And soon reached the first corner across the path he was in, from where he heard Syuusuke's voice. Reflexively, he flattened himself to the wall, and protrude his head only enough to discern the state of pedicament his aniki was in.

* * *

"I like you, too, Tezuka," Fuji forced his voice to coil cheerfully. "You have always been a respectable Buchou, a trustworthy confidante, a formidable rival, a logical counselor, a reliable companion, and a specially important friend to me. And I want you to know that I'll always be here to support and cheer you on, ne, best friend?"

Tezuka notice the invisible changes in Fuji's unwavering smile. He hadn't seen or encountered those fleeting changes before, ergo, he for once had absolutely no idea what they meant. He waved those thought away with the logically constructed reasoning that Fuji had just misunderstood his confession.

The Buchou, then, let out a sigh before he, once again, tried to find the words that would aid on letting his angel understand his feelings.

"Ah, thank you. But, Fuji, I-" Tezuka started.

* * *

Yuuta, who had intently been watching the two, couldn't really hear what Syuusuke and his Buchou were talking about. From what he could fathom, though, they seem to be talking privately about something serious. But since he couldn't hear a word out of the two, he didn't really know what sort of help his aniki needed. And what made it more unsettling, was the fact that Syuusuke had his back on Yuuta's view, wherein the latter can't see any of the minuscule changes in the former's expression.

Then, something caught his attention. Syuusuke might have appeared to be as calm and relaxed to anyone else, but the tensai couldn't make a fool of his otouto. He was able to pointedly mark that one of Syuusuke's hand held his bag slightly towards his back. Also, that the said hand is tightly gripping, to which his knuckles had consequently turned white with, around the bag's leather handle, and it is, in plain view, trembling vigorously.

His aniki needed his help. Something was breaking... He could hear the incoherent small cracks thundering.

Syuusuke's Buchou has started to speak, Yuuta had to divert the situation somehow...

* * *

"ANIKI!" Yuuta stomped grumpily, that Tezuka's words were cut off.

Both Tezuka and Fuji were now focused onto the younger Fuji. Fuji smiled at him, and Yuuta instantly noted it was faltering. Tezuka, on the other hand, glared at him for the rude and loud interruption, but then curted him a nod once the Buchou had recognized Yuuta.

Fuji had, by then, turned his full attention on Yuuta, who was apparently a great distraction and diversion for the crumpling feeling he was in seconds before.

"Yuuta, I'm surprise that you'd be staying with us at home this weekend," Fuji said trying to divert the prior conversation he was engaged in.

"I told you last week that I am! At least, okaasan remembered and had arranged my room," Yuuta answered gruffly playing along with Fuji's ploy.

"Oh, right, you did! Gomen, gomen," Fuji said, softly ruffling his otouto's hair, earning him an angrily cute pout.

'So much for trying to help him out! At least, aniki seemed alright now. Well, not really, he's just back to his sadistically incoherent self. And now, he's embarrassing me in front of his Buchou! Just great, aniki!' Yuuta thought sarcastically.

"You do remember that you're on kitchen duty today, don't you?" Yuuta said, prying away Fuji's hand. "You're so late, and I'm getting really hungry."

"Souka!" Fuji said, gently pounding onto his other palm. "I knew I was forgetting something important." Fuji was now grinning sending shiver down Yuuta's spine.

"Y-you...D-don't you dare put wasabi or any other weird things on the food, or... or I'll be telling okaasan!" Yuuta said trying to remain dignified despite the paleness of his complexion.

* * *

The siblings continued with their lite bantering, as if they had totally forgotten Tezuka's presence.

Tezuka didn't really mind, knowing how Fuji doted lovingly on his otouto. Besides, he was somewhat relieved that the foreboding tension before has, now, totally dissipated with Fuji heavenly childlike chuckles.

'I've confessed my feelings, yet Fuji misunderstood... or maybe he didn't...and was just prying on how serious I am about him,' Tezuka looked at the softly laughing love. 'Which is it Syuusuke? Do I have a chance with you?'

"Ne, Tezuka, it getting quite late," Fuji called onto Tezuka, snapping him out of his reverie. "You really need to get home soon before your okaasan realizes you're still M-I-A (missing in action)."

"Hn,"

"Come over next time, maybe I could cook something for you, ne? You'd come over, won't you, Tezuka?" Fuji smiled teasingly at Tezuka.

"Ah."

'*inward dreamy sigh* Fuji looked oh so innocently tempting, radiating ethereally with the soft gleams emanating from the full moon. And, those brilliant blue orbs shines brighter than any stars in the night sky. You have hunted, and I have fallen prey to your unyeilding greatness. Oh, great Diana, shine on for my dear angel,' though Tezuka.

Tezuka wanted to kiss Fuji goodnight right then and there, but decided better against it, comprehending that Fuji might need some time to think about how he feels.

After nodding curtly to the Fuji siblings, he turned towards his home before the two could catch a glimpse of his smile.

Fuji watched the pavement Tezuka walked on until the latter's regal physic disappeared from his view.

'Gomen ne...'


	6. Chapter 6

TF FanFiction F

^^~ Part six... bad things always hover around six. Its a game of chase and hide-and-seek between the perfect pair. My heads not working too well, and I'm having a bit of a cold in the middle of the summer. T.T Please enjoy and continue to give me you guidance! ... Chicken noodle soup would also be nice... -_-**~

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

Inside the Fuji residence, Yuuta immediately flopped himself back on the sofa he was priorly occupying, busily flipping through the channels. While Syuusuke proceeded to the kitchen to prepare food for dinner.

After a few more minutes of the soothing sounds melodically played by the running water, slices, chopping on board, ceramic clattering, metals softly clanging, boiling, and other kitchenwares Yuuta couldn't integrate, several savory, mouth-watering scents swept intertwined out of the kitchen.

*Ding!* Dinner is ready.

The food Syuusuke prepared were rather normal. 'Normal' meaning enough for a person with normal taste buds to eat satisfactorily. 'Rather normal,' on the other hand, is a complete understatement. Truth be told, the food were prepared tastefully exquisite, from preparation to sanitation to taste to presentation - everything was at perfection. It was proven that he could turn any ordinary food into something that tastes so fresh, so alive, so magnificently addicting, with his simple but brilliant touches. To say, even stellarly at par enough to compete with those served in elite-class restaurants.

It was always a wonder how the Tensai could work miracles and magic in their ordinary, though complete in all the daily needed equipments and utensils, household kitchen, and ordinary, market-bought ingredients. ^-^~

But, there's a catch, there always is. Sure, it could always be like eating an ambrosial feast, if only Fuji Syuusuke didn't have an eccentric set of taste buds, and a mean streak of sadism in his system.

Well, he wasn't called a Tensai only because of his superior performance in both academics and tennis.

* * *

The silblings quietly indulge themselves with savoring their dinner - mostly, Yuuta, because Syuusuke had barely even ate a couple of spoon from his plate.

After satisfying his cravings, Yuuta broke the noncommittal silence.

"You okay?" Yuuta said, still busying his hands and gaze with another helping of dessert.

"Much better. Gomen for the trouble, and..." Syuusuke smiled weakly, "arigatou, Yuuta..."

"What happened back there?" Yuuta munched on a spoonful of his triple-layered, caramel-glazed nior chocolat mousse, then looked up to Syuusuke, who seemed too preoccupied to eat anything.

There was a few moments of reconsidering before Syuusuke gazed solemnly back at Yuuta.

"Tezuka confessed... that he... well, that he... He likes me," Syuusuke's smiled, but his eyes remain glass-stained.

Yuuta was stunned disbelievingly. Shocked that Seigaku's strict and stoic Buchou had emotions of attraction and attachment. Shocked that formidable pillar of support swang the same as his aniki. Shocked that that regal Buchou actually likes his aniki. And most unutterly shocked that the usually reserved yet commanding Tezuka had confessed to Syuusuke.

Yuuta had dropped his spoon with an emanating clang on his plate. His face had turned to the darkest but loveliest shade of red, as he turned his face bashfully away from his Syuusuke.

"Wh-what's... th-the problem... then, aniki?" Yuuta asked, knowing how Syuusuke has been deeply inlove with Tezuka since their first meeting.

"That is..." Syuusuke rouse from his seat, turning to leave. "the problem..."

Yuuta heard Syuusuke's voice cracked an octave higher than usual, and had swiftly turned in time to see the retreating figure of his aniki slightly limping to a halt.

"That is the problem, Yuuta," Fuji glanced back at Yuuta over his shoulders, letting a single tear fall. "Tezuka confessed he 'likes' me."

With that statement said, Syuusuke left a baffled Yuuta, still glued to his seat.

After the situation finally sank in, the boy shook his head vigorously as if to wake himself from a dream, then chomped on to another spoonful of his unfinished dessert.

"*Sigh* Unbelievable... Tezuka and aniki... Still as unpredictable as ever. Now, how on earth could I even tell aniki about me and my boyfriend, Mizuki?" Yuuta scratched his head, clueless as to what should be done. "He will totally flip! Whatever should I do?"

* * *

******** (Somewhere between the fleeting reverie where reality, dreams, and fantasy collide) ********

Chibi-Yuuta sat silently beside chibi-Syuusuke, trying to appease the barely audible melody of Fuji's suffering heart.

'Aniki, why is he in so much pain after Tezuka's confession?' asked chibi-Yuuta. 'Shouldn't Syuusuke be jumping in bliss and drowning in happiness, now, that his feelings had been reciprocated?'

Chibi-Syuusuke smiled gently at his otouto, 'well, he is... But, a part of him is desperately trying to make Tezuka remain as a friend. Syuusuke knew how badly it felt being betrayed by someone who tells you he likes you. At least being just a friend would hurt less when he's left behind.'

'Why does he think that way? They'll be together, won't they? They'll be there to protect and support each other, won't they?' Chibi-Yuuta shifted agitatedly in his seat. 'It's so plain to see that they treat each other in a specially different way than the way they usually cared for their other friends, even their family. That, and the fact that they are deeply inlove with each other. Why stop it before it even had a chance to begin?'

'Saa... I wonder... Syuusuke strongly believes that Tezuka is currently just unsure of himself, and that those 'feeling' will fade when he realizes so. Just like in the past, with Saeki. That's why he wanted to create a space between them, a wall, that would only entertain friendship between them,' answered chibi-Syuusuke, as he rested his chin over his folded legs.

Chibi-Yuuta blinked at those reasonings, 'but Tezuka isn't Saeki. Surely, Syuusuke knows that Tezuka's feelings for him are genuine, doesn't he?'

'Maybe... I can't answer that, for certain... Syuusuke isn't someone who would allow himself to be defeated twice by an opponent. That goes the same with his emotions. Humans call him selfless, but, right now, Syuusuke is selfishly holding onto the friendship that he shared with Tezuka. Even if he continues to loves one-sidedly, and Tezuka had finally move on, at the very least, their friendship will always remain,' chibi-Syuusuke explained, shutting his eyes to stop the tears welling up blurring his vision,

'Che! Syuusuke no baka! Tezuka no baka!" chibi-Yuuta piped.

Chibi-Syuusuke chuckled, discreetly wiping the single tear that had escaped with his slender index finger.

'I didn't know Yuuta cared for Syuusuke so much that you have manifested here,' chibi-Syuusuke teased his chibi otouto.

Chibi-Yuuta blushed ever so cutely.

'Aniki no baka!' shouted chibi-Yuuta, before he poofed away.

******** (Back to reality) ********

* * *

Tezuka woke up a whole hour earlier than his alarm clock, not that he could will himself after he he had confessed. He laid still on his bed, recalling how Fuji responded to him. His Tenshi had said that he liked him at a friend-level, and Tezuka wanted to believe that that answer was only said due to miscommunication. But there was an unexplained uneasiness lurking in the Buchou's gut that tells him otherwise.

After some ten minutes or so of deep thinking, Tezuka sat up and prepared himself for the regulars' weekend practice. And since he finished before his parents woke up, he took the initiative to prepare a simple but hearty breakfast for four persons. Then, after eating breakfast himself, he left a note informing his family that he had already prepared food, that he had left, where and for what purpose.

He walked towards the Fuji residence with the objective of accompanying Fuji on the way to Seishun Gakuen for their practice. But more so, if possible, make his feelings clear to the Tensai and acquire his most sought after answer.

* * *

A softly yawning Fuji came out of their house in just the same time that Tezuka arrived. The former instantly noting the presence of his Buchou smile brightly as he took his place beside Tezuka.

"Ohayou, Tezuka," greeted Fuji. "I wasn't expecting to see you this early."

"Ohayou, Fuji," Tezuka returned the greeting. "It's better to be early so as to set a good example for the other members not to let their guards down."

Fuji chuckled, "as strictly serious as ever, aren't you? Ne, shall we go?"

"Ah."

They started walking towards the direction of their school. And soon after, Fuji began fussing about the nonsensical matter, nagging Tezuka to lighten up and allow himself to relax and to not think so seriously all the time. Of course, that earned Fuji a frown from Tezuka. Albeit small, it was still a frown, which had sent Fuji into laughing mood.

Tezuka noticed that Fuji calm, sadistic and persona is back in place. His melodious voice is as how it normally was. Even his usual habit, even those only obvious to Tezuka, wasn't lacking. The way Fuji carried himself around Tezuka, at that moment, was the same as before. Though Tezuka was gladdened that Fuji is cooly comfortable with him, even after the events last evening, he can't help but feel a bit disappointed. Fuji was so much into his normal self, that it's as if the events yesterday didn't happen.

Even during tennis practice, Fuji was the same as how he usually was: teasing, playing, sadistic, eccentric, graceful, smiling. His ever smiling angel...

* * *

As normal as Fuji had played his part, he was beginning to create a distance between himself and Tezuka. It had to be unnoticeable, slow but graduating. But most importantly, after all had been said and done, he 'must' be able to retain the beautiful friendship that binds them together.

******** (Inside Fuji's head) ********

'I really hope that after all these is over, our friendship will remain,' Fuji smiled dryly.

Chibi-Fuji watched how Fuji concocted his brilliant plan of hindering the progress of Tezuka's feelings towards him. As bright a Tensai Fuji is, he is fully capable of doing and acquiring anything that he had set his mind to. And, bluntly as it is, he is just too stubborn to give in.

'If this plan of yours do work, you two will go back to being just friends as you wanted, correct?' inquired chibi-Fuji. 'But will 'you' be able to go back to being 'just friends' with Tezuka? Will it be just like how you had ran away from Saeki?'

It was a heavily guarded question that Fuji had no answer to. Plainly because, Tezuka and Saeki are two very different individuals. Moreover, Fuji understood that the love he felt for Tezuka is of a matured teen, compared to his childish puppy love with Saeki. Fuji had also deduced that the pain he will have to endure from 'breaking away' from Tezuka will be a thousand folds more painful than from his 'break-up' with Saeki.

Clear as crystalline water, Fuji is truly, head-over-heels inlove with Tezuka, that he cannot predict what would happen to him afterwards. All that mattered to him at that moment was Tezuka's happiness.

'I... I don't know... But I have to do this for my beloved Mitsu," Fuji smiled weakly.

******** (Back to reality) ********

It started with Fuji, excusing himself from Tezuka after afternoon practice to run some personal errand. Then, at times Fuji would intentionally slip away without noting Eiji where he would be going, knowing well that Tezuka would be coming to his classroom at that time. After which, he would always divert the conversation when he senses that their topic is turning, even if it is within the tiniest possible hint, towards 'the confession.' The changes were scattered, and was never on any pattern, that without really pinpointing the moves and times one would see it as normalcy.

These changes continued on, gradually increasing, for a number of days. Tezuka never questioned, so Fuji assumed that his plan is working quite well without notice. But, of all people, Eiji started to notice that something was off with Fuji.

Of course, his red-haired best friend would be able to read through his acts, they weren't that close for nothing. But Eiji wasn't one to worry, that is Oishi's job, besides, he is just interested with whatever Fuji have up in his sleeves. He had always prided their tandem as the perfect partners-in-crime. That, and they badly need some catching up to do.

* * *

Earlier that day, Eiji sent Oishi a text message that he would be eating lunch with Fuji, whom he guiltily thought he had neglected since they became the golden couple, at the rooftop. Eiji explained that he wanted to make it up to Fuji somehow. Oishi concented mainly on the ground that his boyfriend would be safe with Fuji around, and the fact that he had to attend the council meeting with Tezuka during lunch period.

The acrobatic player was so excited, that as soon as the lunchbreak bell rang, he grabbed the two bento boxes in one hand and Fuji's arm in his other, and headed directly towards the rooftop.

"Nya~ It's been awhile since we last ate lunch together, just us two, ne?" asked Eiji after the two of them sat comfortably, prying open their respective bento box. "It's so relaxing!" he purred on.

"Saa... it is as you said," Fuji plastered his usual smile before popping a wasabi roll into his mouth.

"Ne, ne, Fujiko? How are you doing?" Eiji's eyes are twinkling with interest. "With finding love, I mean, nya?

"Hmm?" Fuji smile innocently at Eiji, hoping that it could dissuade however much the ball of energy had seen in his ploy. "What ever do you mean?"

"You don't trust me, nya, Fujiko?" Eiji slumped his shoulder and big eyes doed pleading. "So mean! And here I was worrying about you," pouted Eiji feigning welling tears.

Fuji chuckled at his best friend's acting, "Eiji, your acting skill have improved quite well!" He tried once again to divert the topic. "I could guess that Oishi is having trouble going against that act of yours! It's really looks and feels real!"

Eiji's faced evidently brigtened up. "Honto? Nya~" beamed Eiji, but soon enough pouted for real in childlike tantrum. "Mou, you're trying to confuse me. Nya! Now, I truly know that you're hiding something, and you're not telling me! Friends tell! So mean! Nya!" Eiji crossed his arms and turn away.

Fuji laughed heartily, though hidden in his graceful demeanor. He pondered whether he should tell his best friend the truth, or just add into the web of pretense. He knew that Eiji was more perceptive than any of the other regulars... Well, with the exception of Tezuka, that is. And, he knows that the Eiji would surely see through the lie, no matter how plausible, should he give one. Besides, he knew that Eiji could be entrusted with keeping secrets no matter how contradictory it is to his outward persona.

"Ne, Eiji could you keep a secret for me?" Fuji asked quietly, meaning for Eiji to take him seriously.

"Unya? You know you can always trust me," Eiji said, as he turned a concerned expression towards Fuji.

"Maa..." Fuji paused, as if collecting his thoughts. "Tezuka confessed that he likes me..."

"Honto-ni?" Eiji blurted in surprise, as his eyes gleamed in excitement. "That's great, isn't it, Fujiko?" He then glomped Fuji in a bearlike hug. "Nya~ Then, maybe you could talk to Buchou in going easy on the laps, nya?"

'Eiji could indeed brighten the dreariest of situation,' Fuji thought, as he let his weakening smile widen at his companion's suggestive joke.

"But I...," Fuji choked out the words. "wanted us to... remain... just friends..."

* * *

The council meeting had ended earlier than intended due to the sinchronized and reliable members of the student council. And, even just for that, Tezuka was grateful.

Now, he just have to find Fuji without being too obvious... Recently, it seems that he couldn't predict, even with his Brilliant Insight, where exactly Fuji is at pointed moments. That if he listened to his pessimist side, it would dawn to him that Fuji was avoiding him or at least putting a distance between them. But Tezuka stubbornly refused to take that as an answer. And began looking around as he and Oishi walked out of the student council meeting room.

Oishi noticed that the Buchou was looking for something or rather someone in particular, even if Tezuka had only ever held his head in a straightforward gaze with only his eyes roaming every here and there.

"What are you looking for, Tezuka?" Oishi asked with a concerned tone.

"Fuji," Tezuka answered flatly.

"I see, have you tried calling him or sending him a message?" asked the perfect-precision player.

"Ah, but there seem to be no signal from where he is," Tezuka turn his gaze to Oishi.

"No signal? Hmm..." Oishi repeated, as he tried to remember something. "Oh, right! Gomen, Tezuka, it had slipped my mind that Fuji would be eating lunch at the rooftop-" he explained to Tezuka when he was cut-off.

"Ah, thank you. I'd be leaving then," Tezuka curted Oishi a nod before striding briskly towards the rooftop.

Tezuka was soon out of sight before Oishi had a chance to say that Fuji was with Eiji and they had wanted to have some privacy. He let out a heavy sigh, knowing that Eiji would definitely be mad at him if find out.

* * *

Tezuka soon reached the entrance of the rooftop. He went in silently, glanced around, finding it empty.

Fuji wasn't there as Oishi had informed him so. But then, with his sharp hearing capability, he distinctively heard muffled voices and effectively recognized them belonging to Fuji and Eiji.

Since their voices were muffled, they must be on the other side of the rooftop known only to a very select few students, where there it provided more privacy. And the two being there just meant that they wanted to have just that, privacy.

Tezuka was raised well to respect other's privacy, and so he had intended to turn on his heels when he heard something that had caught his attention. And, against better judgement, he leaned in towards the area the two were occupying, making sure he is well hidden and out of sight.

* * *

"Tezuka has never been in any relationship before, and might have just been going through some gender confusion phase," Fuji said, letting his rationality explain.

"But I really thought you like Tezuka Buchou, nya! I was so sure that you do!" Eiji said, gesturing with the hand holding his chopsticks. "You like Tezuka, don't you? Unya?"

"That's just it, Eiji," answered Fuji, as he slightly shook his head. "I don't like Tezuka like that."

* * *

Tezuka's eyes widened after hearing what Fuji had said.

"That's just it, Eiji, I don't like Tezuka like that."

It kept ringing in Tezuka's head, and his ears felt numb from what seemed to be an indirect rejection.

It stunned Tezuka. He stood there speechless and immobile for a second or two, as his mind seemed to have backfired - blocking all his senses - on that particular moment in his life.

Fuji doesn't like him back?

Still in a daze, Tezuka forcibly willed himself to quickly sprint away from the opened area of the rooftop.

* * *

"I love Tezuka, too much, that I had to let him go. Otherwise, I would just suffocate him with my feelings," Fuji finished his statement, letting go of his usual smile as the tears cascaded down his porcelain skin.


	7. Chapter 7

TF FanFiction G

^^~ Okay, the last chapter was a bit sluggish, ne? I've always wanted to try writing drama, but I seem to be having a bit of trouble with it. Hehe... Anyway, here's chapter seven. Please continue to guide me along!

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

Normally, the rooftop is off limits to all student, with the exception of the student council members who are in possession of the key (and a very select few special cases, like being the schools prided genius). So the area leading there is, basically, as deserted as it is secluded from the rest of the interior design of Seishun Gakuen.

There was not a soul to witness nothing, something, anything, and everything, should there be no soul to brave into the trove.

* * *

As soon as Tezuka reentered the familiar confines of school building, his knees had involuntarily gave in. His body slid fast to the ground, as the shambles of his mind pieced themselves together.

******** (InsideTezuka's head) ********

'So, Fuji was really trying to avoid you as unnoticeable as possible, huh?' chibi-Tezuka asked in an placid tone.

Tezuka is not a person of many words. But at that moment, he was speechless, not knowing how to go about the usually well-thought of 'whats' and 'hows.'

'Is he... really trying to slip away... from me?' Tezuka uttered without really much thought.

'Well, he did say that he didn't like you that way, didn't he?' chibi-Tezuka refreshed Tezuka of what Fuji said just seconds ago.

'No...'

'No?' chibi-Tezuka repeated inquiringly.

'I... I just misunderstood, that's all,' Tezuka reasoned, refusing to let the words sink in. 'Besides, he... we haven't really... talked about it since... since the night I confessed to him.'

'Is it really 'haven't talked' or 'refused to talk' about it since your confession?' the chibi megane looked pryingly into Tezuka's frosted hazel eyes.

Tezuka wanted to say 'haven't,' but his intuition pressed against it. Even so, he wanted to believe that Fuji would like him back. Besides, the Tensai hadn't really given him answer. He has yet to give Tezuka a definite answer 'in first-person,' that's why he still had the strength to cling tightly to that little string of hope, threatening to fading from his subconsciousness.

'... haven't...' Tezuka answered quietly, as he forced himself to stand up. 'I haven't... asked for his answer yet.'

Chibi-Tezuka watched Tezuka reason his way out of his own denials. He smiled knowingly, that the Buchou's feeling is not something that he would easily give up on. He wouldn't, not after the six years he had secretly harbored feelings for the brunette beauty.

'You'd still asked after what you've clearly heard?' chibi-Tezuka presses Tezuka for answer.

'Yes,' Tezuka has now regained his composure. 'I have to know... I have to hear him answer me directly.'

'Even if you know you'll get hurt if he personally does reject you then?' The chibi cocked his head, wondering if Tezuka liked Fuji enough to be able to change the Tensai's disposition.

'Yes, even if it hurts, I have to hear it personally from him.'

******** (Back to reality) ********

Afternoon tennis practice was cancelled due to the gloomy whether, consequently, the members had dispersed from the courts as hastily as possible before rain catches up on them.

Tezuka hadn't gotten hold of Fuji since lunch period, and was beginning to think they have unconsciously (or was it consciously) resorted to playing the game of hide-and-seek (-and-avoid?) since then.

As the Buchou was doing his usual responsibility of securing the tennis courts and equipment, as well as, locking up the tennis club room, he noticed a presence silently approach him. He looked at his right and realized that it was the ever smiling Tensai.

"You're finished locking up, right?" Fuji asked, his mask perfectly hiding every emotion. "Could we walk home together, ne, Tezuka?"

Tezuka, relieved the Tensai had finally approach him in his own accord, had grunted his usual approval. He thought of how it was the perfect opportunity for him to ask for the Tensai's answer.

The walk home was quiet, but it wasn't the comfortable tranquility they had shared days before. But, either way, neither of them tried even the slightest to break free from the its leash. It felt like the two of them were trapped in an unseen cage that bind them to each other, and neither of them wanted to escape from it.

Raindrops started to fall. Tezuka voluntarily opened his umbrella, as it has wider coverage for the both of them. Fuji's right had velveted over Tezuka's left hand, supporting the latter's grip over the umbrellas handle. The rain poured stronger. It was alright. No one can see their laced hands. No one would suspect, as everyone were either running for cover or for their own home. And still, the two of them walked in their normal phase.

When they arrived at the Fuji residence, Tezuka accompanied Fuji until the latter had glided dryly under the small roof covering the doorstep.

"Thanks, Tezuka. See you tomorrow," bid Fuji, as he turned halfway, sliding a hand in his pocket for the key.

Tezuka grabbed hold of Fuji's soft hand, and turned the Tensai so that he was once again facing the Buchou. Naturally, Fuji was surprised by the unexpected action, but smiled amusedly anyway.

"Is something the matter, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, without any signs of resisting or pulling away his hand.

Tezuka looked at their intertwined hands, and gently slipped his slender fingers between Fuji's own. It fitted perfectly. It felt as if the red string of fate had unfolded their untold story.

"Fuji..." Tezuka managed to speak under his revolting nerves.

"Yes? What can I do for you, Tezuka?" Fuji said, lifting Tezuka's head with his other hand so that the his beloved is facing his gaze directly.

Tezuka missed those sparkling blues. How long had it been since these eyes have looked directly at his, looked solely at his? But there was something else in these eyes. Something he hadn't noticed before. There was sadness and restraint hovering these gems, and something that resembled longing, though he couldn't be sure.

"And, Tezuka, could you look me in the eyes when you are talking to me? It's rude to do otherwise," Fuji spoke in a mildly reprimanding manner. "Or would you rather be talking to my hand, ne?" Then, he gave their enclosed hands a little shake to press his point.

"Ah. Gomen, Fuji," Tezuka answered softly, his mind still in a bit of a muddle. "I..."

"It's okay," chuckled Fuji. "It's fine to let yourself slip-up on those perfectly polite manners of yours once in a while, Tezuka. It makes you..." he tapped his chin thoughtfully, before fazing Tezuka with his thought, "sound younger than you look." Then, he gave his Buchou a teasing smile.

Tezuka managed to glare at Fuji, but he couldn't hold it for very long, as Fuji is someone who seemed to be immune of his glaring threats. Beside, as far as he's concerned, he couldn't even muster enough 'anything' to be mad at Fuji for. Fuji was just Fuji. His ever unpredictable smiling angel.

Fuji serenely looked at Tezuka's princely appearance, and wished that he could draw his fingers down his beloved's strong jaw line, and just kiss him right at that spot, without any care in the world. But he couldn't... His usual excuses would do no good, and his real reason won't let him do that.

"Mou, Tezuka," Fuji called, bringing Tezuka back from whatever he was thinking. "You need to start talking, before this rain gets any heavier."

Tezuka kept his gaze directly at Fuji's cerulean eyes, letting his feelings seep through them - wanting them to reach across to Fuji.

"Fuji, I like you."

Fuji blinked, letting his long thick lashes flicker as normally as possible, then smiled wider as if in anticipation of a challenge. Thanks to all his personal acting practices, he had managed to pull perfectly believable act together despite inwardly being disoriented.

"Hmm~," Fuji nodded in agreement. "And, I like you, too, Tezuka. You have really been a great friend to me, and for that I'm really grateful. Need I still remind you of that every time?"

* * *

Syuusuke was thankful to find nobody home when he came in. At least, there would be no explaining to give anyone as to why there are tears running down his effeminate face.

He dragged his shivering body up the stairs towards his room. Tezuka 'likes' him that much is true, for his dear Buchou never lies nor would he as much as says anything without fully thinking things through. But that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Fuji doesn't want Tezuka to like him.

He laid in bed heavily, letting the streaming tears subside. His sufferings are his own doing, Fuji reminded himself. It was his choice to want to let Tezuka free from him. Fuji just had to for Tezuka's sake.

Fuji reached for his player and swiftly put on his earphone, intending to lull the pain he was feeling to sleep. He shuffled through his playlist, before finally settling down with one titled 'Blue Irony.' Closing his eyes, he prepare his tired mind, body, and soul to succumb into the world of dreams.

The first song that played had much resemblance to what he was currently feeling, the lyrics plainly said the words he so much wanted to tell Tezuka at that moment he saw his love turn his back and walked away.

The tears were still cascading down his face dampening his honey-brown hair, but he didn't mind, and he took it in himself to silently sing the word that will never reach his love's ears.

** Take your time, I won't go anywhere  
** Picture you with the wind in your hair  
** I'll keep your things right where you left them  
** I'll be here for you

** Oh and I'll let you go, I'll set your free  
** And when you've seen what you need to see  
** When you find you, come back to me

** And I hope you find everything that you need  
** I'll be right here waiting to see  
** You find you, come back to me

"When you find those words I've long to hear grace your beautiful pink lips, come back to me..." Fuji whispered silently to the wind before sleep took over him.

* * *

It was well past 8:00 in the evening when Syuusuke sensed someone unlocked and enter their house.

*Yawns softly* "Yumiko née-san's home early," Syuusuke said managing to sit upright and a few leg and arm stretches.

Syuusuke quickly stashed away his player in the bedside drawer. He fixed his appearance, not that he needed to, but checked anyways to be sure that there aren't any remnants of tears in his eyes. With his eyes closed, and his smile securely in place, his calm, gracefully collected self is functionally complete.

Yumiko knocked at his otouto's room, called for permission, before peeking into the premises. She found Syuusuke reaching over some reference books from from his shelf, which meant that he was in the midst of studying.

"Oyasumi, Syuusuke," she smiled at him, and let herself settle down on one of the blue bead-bag couches.

"Ah, okeiri, née-san," Syuusuke greeted his sister, as he placed the reference books down his study table. He sat on his swivel chair, and rounded it so that he is facing her. "How was your date?"

"Splendid!" she answered. "Your love advices sure are very effective, and should not be taken so lightly." She gave a laugh, though her smooth fair skin gave away the blush on her cheeks. She told him of what a wonderful day she had, and the unexpected surprises her fiancée had carefully planned to perfection for their vacation get-away.

Syuusuke rested his head onto a hand propped up on the armrest, as he listened to Yumiko. He could see and feel the genuine happiness and contentment that filled her entire aura, making Syuusuke envious and had mentally wish that he was in her place. But he quickly waved the thought away and wished for the best in his née-san's relationship instead.

"That's wonderful, ne?" Syuusuke commented, as he flipped open one of the reference books over his desk. "I'm sure you'll have loads of fun, spending every seconds of blissful romance just between the two of you."

It wasn't clear if it was just coincidental or if the fates were playing a joke on him. Because when Syuusuke looked down at the opened dictionary in his hand, his eyes were instantly focused on a word that made him cringe. The word made his mind remember his beloved Buchou, causing him to half-open his glass-stained eyes and weaken his smile. He gently stroked the word with his slightly shaking fingers.

Kanashi [noun., person]

- written like Love, sounds like Sadness

- Love and Sadness perpetually intertwined

- Someone who can solicit Love and Sadness from your heart

- when that Person touches your Heart, you can Never let Him/Her go

"Mitsu..." Syuusuke whispered so softly, fully letting go of what remains of his smiling visage.

It was after Yumiko had exhausted herself from her excitement, that she noticed that her otouto had need quiet for sometime. He had long ago stopped listening to anything she said, and was lost in his own little bubble. Usually, it's either she would get annoyed at being ignored or just let it slide without any fuss, but this time it was different. Syuusuke was void of his usual cheerfulness, and his picture told of loneliness. And she knew exactly just who had caused this change in his otouto.

"By the way, Syuusuke," Yumiko called unto her otouto. "I saw Tezuka sprinting somewhere, as I was driving home, drenched! Without an umbrella, mind you?" She tried to lighten the tranquilizer mood Syuusuke was in.

Syuusuke replaced his smile, albeit a bit forced, and chuckled an answer as calmly as he can voice out facing his née-san. "Tezuka sprinting nowhere in particular? Under this rain, without an umbrella? You must've mistaken him for someone else, née-san." But deep inside he knew that she wasn't, and he definitely knew what had caused him to do that. "Tezuka wouldn't have let his guard down like that."

"Hmm? Maybe you're right. Besides, you still know him best, ne?" Yumiko said in a tone that hinted interest. "Anyways, how are things with your love life?"

"What love life?" Syuusuke laughed dryly. "if anything, you should ask how I have remained single for so long?"

Yumiko laughed at Syuusuke's satirical reply, but immediately recovered, knowing that there are more important matters at hand.

"Seriously now, Syuusuke, how are things progressing with Tezuka,?" she asked directly to the point.

Syuusuke knew his née-san was already aware of what had transpired between him and Tezuka, and that she was just asking for confirmation. And so he smiled, "Tezuka told me he likes me."

"So, he finally confessed, huh?," her eyes widen as if she hadn't expected it.

"Hai," Syuusuke answered, diverting his gaze to his homeworks.

"That he 'likes' you?" she asked again inquiringly.

Syuusuke sighed, "hai, née-san, that he 'likes' me." The words slid bitterly off his tongue.

"And, you rejected him," Yumiko stated knowingly.

He plastered another smile for his née-san. "'Rejected' is such a strong word, née-san. Besides, I didn't really-"

"But, you told him that you could only give him friendship," she sternly worded the facts.

He remained silent. There's nothing else to say. He was neither mad nor embarrassed at what Yumiko had said. She simply stated the facts. And that was all, and there was nothing else he could say.

Yumiko heaved a sigh, and gave her otouto a thoughtful smile. "You know, Syuusuke, the more you push someone away the tighter they will try to hold on to you?"

"So desu ne..." Syuusuke sincerely hoped that those words will just proved true with Tezuka.

"Yes, and there are two contradicting reasons why this is so. One, that person thinks and feels that they couldn't have you, that he greedily desired to have you more. But the moment that that person possess you, he will slowly disintegrate you and leave you after he's fed-up. And reason two would be, that that person treasures you greatly that he desires nothing more that to care for you, love you, protect you, cherish you, and make you happy all your life."

Syuusuke wanted the second reason to be the reason Tezuka continued to hold on to him. For the reason of love. He knew he was being selfish, but that's what he wanted, what he longed for, what he hoped and wished for - not that he could say it out loud.

"But, you know what else, Syuusuke?" Yumiko moved towards him and placed a comforting hand on his left shoulder. "There's always a limit to elasticity. So, don't push too hard..." she took off her hand and slowly turned to walk away. "Because it hurts to be on the snapping end."

Syuusuke didn't turn his head even as Yumiko had left his quarters. He was afraid that he would reach and grab onto her and start crying. But he knew he couldn't. He 'must' be strong, he must hold on to his smiling mask until whatever end there is for the two of them comes.

"You're my kanashi, ne, Mitsu?" Syuusuke smile and closed his eyes preventing his welling tears from overflowing.


	8. Chapter 8

TF FanFiction H

^^~ Eight written laying down signifies continuity, eternity. Tezuka-sempai and Fuji-sempai are each other's eternity, but things continued happening before they could get there. Thanks for reading through my work, and I hope you'd continue to give me your support and guidance!

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

After several days of heavy rains, the sun had once again reigned the sky. The light and warmth it spread had finally released the people from coldness that had previously enveloped them. Needless to say, things had gone back to its normality.

It was another usual afternoon practice. The first years were picking up balls. The second years were practicing their serves, swings, returns, and what else. The third years reserves were helping train their kyohais. While the regulars were having matches. The usual, but, at the same, time it wasn't.

Tezuka and Fuji still stood side by side at their usual spots beside the courts. Both still holding their usual expressions. Both still possessing the same persona as before. Both still have the same strong, unrelenting majestic vibes around them. Everything was in perfect condition yet somethings was missing.

******** (Inside Tezuka's head) ********

Chibi-Tezuka was looked at Tezuka as though he was sizing him up. 'So, has mindlessly running under the heavy rain finally cleared your mind?'

Tezuka didn't answer. He wanted to say 'yes,' but something prevented him from doing so. No, that wasn't it, he knew what was preventing him, but he still needed time.

'You've gone through that same routine within the three days it had continually rained,' the chibi stated as-a-matter-of-factly. 'It's a wonder how you didn't even get a cold after all that.'

'I have a strong immune system,' is all Tezuka could muster to answer.

The truth is he didn't really want to have this conversation right now, but every time he tried to refocus himself, 'those' thoughts would come back to him in lightning speed.

'That may be so,' said the chibi megane as he looked at the smiling Tensai at Tezuka's right. 'But you know, I remember a saying that says 'only stupid people don't get sick.''

That remark irked Tezuka, and had wanted to smash the chibi with the racket in his hand. But, instead, he had chosen to glare at him in the most deadly way he can manage. Something that the chibi merely shrugged upon.

It wasn't stupid, he reasoned, to have let himself be drenched in the rain, as he badly needed relief. Yet, all the same, he knew that it 'was' stupid to have risked his perfect health what with the regionals coming near. He let out a heavy sigh. But, truth be told, that wasn't even the stupidest thing he had done yet.

Chibi-Tezuka noticed the tinge of hesitation hovering the Buchou's eyes. 'Do you really think that 'that' would help you understand better? Or, better question yet, would 'that' really solve, or in the least, fix, this relationship of yours?'

'I-,' Tezuka contemplated as to how he should answer. It not that he could lie to himself as much as he could be in denial. But, at that moment, he was really lost as what the outcome would be. 'I don't know.'

The chibi's eyes twinkled. 'Good enough! At least, for now, you didn't give a definite answer, ne?'

'Hn.' For the first time, Tezuka felt good at not being sure. It provided him enough leeway to brace himself for all the possibilities.

The chibi smiled a brightly, 'but for the mean time, you need to hold yourself together before anyone notice.' Then, he turned to gazed around the court before settling upon a group that were resting after their matches. 'Or maybe it's too late.'

********** (Back to reality) ********

From across the court stood the data player enthusiastically scribbling onto his green notebook.

"Ii data"

Eiji, who was sitted resting next to Inui, inquired of what the valuable data piqued his interest. Responding, Inui lifted his glasses with his index and middle finger causing them to glint, before answering the query thrown at him.

"Today, Fuji is standing at exactly 7.36 cm. apart from Tezuka, a 0.35% wider that yesterday, and and an average of 2.51% farther away every practice session," Inui stated, without shifting his gaze from his subjects.

"Nya? You're even gathering data like that?"

"Every data is considered essential how ever unrelated they may seem. Beside, I take further interest at those data that are quite off from the usual."

"Does that mean that there's something going on between Fujiko and Tezuka Buchou, Unya?" Eiji asked Inui, unconsciously pressing on Oishi's hand, causing his boyfriend to look at him, then to the conversation that had caused Eiji's action.

"Furthermore, in my observation during lunch, based on past days, there's a 35% chance that Fuji would occupy the seat directly opposite from Tezuka; 26% that he would seat beside Tezuka but leave at the earliest chance possible; and 39% that he wouldn't be joining us for lunch," Inui continued stating his gathered data.

"Isn't that a bit of exaggerated, Inui?" Oishi prodded hesitantly. "I mean, it's possible that Fuji hadn't really noticed himself doing them, or that he was just really busy with something, couldn't he?"

Just then, Momoshiro and Echizen finished their practice match, and had joined the group in their discussion.

"Probable, but highly unlikely. Fuji, much like Tezuka, doesn't do things without taking in full consideration all the consequences, albeit his free-spiritedness," Inui explained to the group.

"Mada mada dane, Inui-sempai," Echizen replied, and drank his grape Ponta. "Fuji-sempai must have his reasons."

"So it seems, but to have cause such changes, it must be a very valuable data."

"You make it sound like Fuji-sempai is purposely avoiding Buchou, Inui," accused Momoshiro. "Aside from Oishi-sempai, Fuji-sepai is the closest to Tezuka-Buchou. They even go home together everyday. What reason could he possibly have for doing that to Buchou?"

"Oh, I need to correct that, Momoshiro, because for the past days, they haven't gone home together that often. See here," Inui said, as he flipped some pages from the notebook in his hand. "After the afternoon practice, the chances that Fuji would excuse himself to go ahead of Tezuka would be 52.01%, with a 97% probability that he would inform Tezuka about it. The chances that he would accompany Buchou home is 41.30%, but that entails a 100% probability that Fuji would stir away for some errand he had to run 'alone.' While for the remaining 6.69%, I leave that up to Fuji's unpredictability. Which means that, he could either leave later than Tezuka, simply disappear without prior notice, or anything else only Fuji is capable of doing."

"Ehh?" exclaimed Momoshiro after Inui's lengthy explanation. "B-but why would Fuji-sempai be avoiding Buchou for?" he asked loudly enough for the group (but soft enough not to disturb practice), as he glance at the two, still standing side by side.

"Shut up, baka-peach! Fshhuu...," hissed Kaidou.

"What did you say, Mamushi?" Momoshiro strode towards Kaidou. "You want to fight?"

"Fshhuu... Bring it on, pea-" Kaidou glowered back, but was effectively stopped and had calmed down when his boyfriend, Inui, grabbed onto his arm, tracing his fingers down until their fingers were intertwined. Kaidou blushed slightly and looked away.

Momoshiro, on the other hand, shudders when he felt an ice cold glare drill holes at his back. He slowly turned to face the owner, and was caught in by a pair of piercing golden eye. Like a whipped dog, Momoshiro sighed, scratched his head apologetically at his love, and once again took his place beside Echizen.

"Unya! Shuichiro, did Fujiko and Tezuka Buchou had a fight?" Eiji cried worriedly, as he grabbed onto both of Oishi's arms.

"I-I don't think they did," Oishi said reassuringly, blushing at the fact that his lover just called him by his given name in front of the other regulars.

"Right? Right?" Eiji's eyes had turned bug-eyed big. "Otherwise, I would know, because I'm Fujiko's best friend, and he tells me everything. Everything, Nya!"

"Calm down, Eiji," Oishi cooed to his lover in comforting hug. "I'm sure Fuji will definitely tell you if there's something bothering him. Maybe he just needs time for himself, at the moment."

Eiji sniffed off the welling tears in his eyes, and gave his lover a slight nod to say that he understood.

"Inui, would you have any idea what had cause these changes in Fuji's behavior pattern?" asked Kawamura, who had remained silent for some time, trying to absorb all the data Inui had imparted to them.

Inui closed his notebook, held it down to his side, and shook his head. "Honestly, it's quite disappointing to say, that I haven't got a clue. As you all know, any data gathered on Fuji and Tezuka are hard to decipher and put into conclusion, as they alway - always - prove them to be wrong."

It was disheartening to hear that answer from the data man. Not knowing what the problem and how to help their friends, they turned their heads towards the two persons in question. The relationship and character of the two looked so normal in their view, that it took a huge blow on them to be informed on how there came to be a budding distance between Tezuka and Fuji.

"Fshuu..."

Everyone's eyes were at once focused on Kaidou, who is looking down at his rubber shoes, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. He was blushing, but his eyes, Inui noted, were tinged with confusion.

"Spill it, Kaidou-sempai! You know something, don't you?" Echizen remarked nonchalantly.

Kaidou fidgeted, contemplating whether he should and how he would tell the other regulars what he saw, what he knew about their Singles 1 and 2 players.

"Please tell us what you know, Kaidou, we might be able to help them somehow" pleaded Oishi, as the others nodded expectantly.

Kaidou fidgeted some more, not used to being the center of attention. He looked up to his boyfriend for some support, and was given a gentle smile and a nod to speak of what he know.

"Three nights ago," Kaidou started his narration. "as I was taking my routine jog..."

"Under the rain?" Inui raised an eyebrow behind his glasses.

Kaidou blushed a shade darker. "Hai, fshhuu...," he accented, trying to calm himself, "under the rain... I saw Buchou and Fuji -sempai talking... at the doorstep of-of Fuji-sempai's house. I thought they were talking about something private, so I decided to turn the other way to give them privacy... But, then... Fshhuu... I... I heard something that... that prevented me from leaving... Fshhuu..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* (Flashback) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"I like you, Fuji," Tezuka confessed for the second time, hoping that this time his angel would understand his feelings.

Fuji continued to smile, the same smile he wore before Tezuka, breath-taking but lacking it's genuine glow. "Hmm~," Fuji nodded in agreement. "And, I like you, too, Tezuka. You have really been a great friend to me, and for that I'm really grateful. Need I still remind you of that every time?"

Tezuka closed his eyes for a moment, pressed the warmth of his hand onto Fuji's cold ones. He had wished that he wouldn't be hearing those words again, but it had happened again.

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw those cerulean orbs looking at him thoughtfully - is that longing? - at the same time, there's sadness within them. He didn't know if he had read what those beautiful eyes told him correctly, but he wanted nothing else than to have the Tensai for himself, far beyond the friendship that currently binds them together.

"Fuji, I like you... more than just a friend."

"Oh? Then, what do you want from me, Tezuka?" Fuji asked cocking his head to one side, his smile remained frozen on his seemingly fragile feature.

"I'd like it very much, if you could... possibly like me back, Fuji," he said nervously, but maintained his leveled voice, rubbing small circles behind Fuji's soft porcelain skin.

Fuji slowly closed his eyes to stop his welling tears. "Gomen, ne, Tezuka," he said, gently pulling his hand away from Tezuka's grip. "As for like, I could only 'like' you as a friend." Fuji forced a smile to his delicate face, before he slowly turned his back on Tezuka. "You'll always be a very special friend to me, Tezuka. And I hope you'll never doubt that," he finished, letting the door shut quietly, finally separating the once close proximity he shared with his beloved.

Tezuka stared blankly at the door, as if everything had stopped and disappeared. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. Was that really it? His feelings wouldn't be returned by the person he desired most. No, that didn't feel right. Tezuka had always been a man of logic, but what happened just then wasn't even making sense to him. He knew and felt that Fuji also harbors feelings for him, otherwise, the Tensai wouldn't have allowed himself to get so close to Tezuka. So, definitely, this couldn't possibly it, could it?

Still in complete daze, his legs and feet moved slowly, turned and threaded the pebbled steps leading to the residential gate. His hand trembled as he felt the cold metal whilst shutting the gate behind him.

The umbrella had fallen to the ground. The rain poured on his skin.. his coat... his gakuran...his bags... his shoes... He was wet, drenched. It felt as heavy as his heart felt. He was hurting, because he finally, clearly, realized that Fuji had been building up a wall between them for some time now. And also because could see in Fuji's eyes that his angel really needed something irreplaceable, something that 'must' only come from Tezuka. But he couldn't comprehend what it was. What was missing? What went wrong? What was it Fuji really wanted from him?

He forced his gaze down to the stiffening, dripping hand of his, that once held Fuji's immaculate hand. He was trembling in a way that was so uncharacteristic of him. And for once in his life, he was completely lost at what to do. He walked briskly with no intentional direction, quickened his pace until he was already sprinting. He ran and ran under the pouring rain, that his Tenshi adores so dearly, unmindful of the eyes that recognized him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* (End of flashback) *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Fu... Fuji rejected Tezuka Buchou...," Kawamura stated unbelievingly.

"Unya? Fujiko really did reject Buchou?" Eiji waved his arms in discontent. "I-I had really thought that he liked Tezuka Buchou... and thought that Fujiko only needed time to sort out his own feelings... What kind of friend am I, nya? Not to have even notice how hard my best friend had been struggling?"

"Calm down, Eiji," Oishi said pulling his lover down beside him. "It wasn't your fault that this happened to-"

"But I knew, Oishi! Fujiko did tell me!" Eiji silently sobbed in Oishi's arm. "He told me his innermost feeling, but then he quickly returned to acting how he normally would. Nya! He made me believe... And I... I was foolish enough to believe that he was okay... that everything was okay..."

"Wha... What do you mean by that, Eiji-sempai?" asked a bewildered Momoshiro.

"Fu-Fuji..." Eiji willed the tears to stop. "Fujiko... He-"

Eiji's revelation was stopped when Tezuka commandingly announced the end of practice. Hastily, the other member trickled out of the court. The regulars remained inside, though, and had turn their attention back to the two, when they notice a girl closing-in on them.

* * *

"Syuusuke-kun, is that you?"

Fuji was surprised to hear the voice, whom he instantly recognize, within the tennis court vicinity, but mildly returned a greeting.

"Saa, Kanoe-chan, it's been a while. How have you been?"

"Hmm~?" Kanoe smiled teasingly, then gave Fuji a playful hug. "All good, though I'll be getting busy pretty soon," she faked a cute pout.

The other regulars have, by this time left their earlier conversation and had settled themselves near enough to hear the trio's conversation, hiding their eavesdropping by acting, like they're busily fixing or finding their belongings, doing warm-up, or other things.

The girl, Kanoe-chan, as they noted Fuji fondly called her, was a very beautiful girl. She had long, smooth-flowing, sandy-brown hair, complementing her fair flawless complexion, with just the right amount of pink to liven up her skin. She had a heart-shaped face, with delicate but well defined features: a set of pink, luscious, doll-like lips, that caresses a graceful smile; a beautifully sculpted aquiline nose; a pair of well-drawn eyebrows; and a pair of strikingly alluring emerald orbs, enclosed in almond-shaped eyes. Her exceptional beauty was all natural, and had no need of any make-up enhancement. She is tall for a girl, but her slender figure, with just the right amount of curvy-ness, balanced well for it. She dressed herself very simply, yet she exudes elegance and self-confidence, overall.

Fuji chuckled, "that's great, Kanoe-chan! It's getting hard to hold on to you, with you being so much in-demand. Well, I must admit, your works have always be a delight to listen to, and I can't wait for the next album to be released."

"Oh, do please go on," she playfully flickered her lashes on Fuji.

"I could go on with the flattery, but wouldn't that take too much of you time, ne? You did say that you'd be very busy soon," Fuji said, finally settling down with a smile.

"Yeah, but not this soon," Kanoe answered. "I'll be flying off to London this weekend for a promotional concert. You should definitely watch, your sister had worked very hard for that ad campaign - though I never really did see her sweat - Anyway, promise me you'd watch. My new song will be featured there." Then, she held one of her pinkies up, "Pinky-swear on it, ne, Syuusuke-kun?"

Fuji laughed, "yeah, sure, you know I never missed any of your performances," he answered intertwining his pinky with hers.

"As I never missed any of your photo exhibits," Kanoe smiled at Fuji, releasing both pinkies. "As per usual, your photographs never failed to elicit awe-inspiring stories, both here and abroad. And I must specially commend you on your latest work, made for our album cover, 'Black Rain.' It was so gorgeous, amorous and dark, that I was oh so tempted to include that song you sang so emotionally from long ago. But I know you wouldn't appreciate that, considering what it had really meant to you."

Tezuka slightly raised an eyebrow on what Kanoe said, recalling that he had never heard Fuji sang anything relatively emotional. He noted that all song Fuji chose to sing before had always been happy or romancing songs. Though he must admit that his angel's voice was heavenly then, he somewhat envied Kanoe for having heard Fuji sing something 'emotional.'

"Saa... I should thank you for that, ne, Kanoe-chan?" Fuji's smile softened. "Arigatou..."

"Oh, stop! You-" Kanoe blushed lightly. "You're making me blush!"

Fuji smiled as Kanoe re-assert herself. "But, seriously now, Kanoe-chan, why did you come here?"

Kanoe looked at Fuji for a millisecond. "Saa... I wonder...," she said, smiling mischievously at him. "I came to pick-up my boyfriend, Kunimitsu, of course!" Then, she beamed a bright smile at Tezuka and laced her arms around his waist, to which the Buchou rewarded her with a soft smile and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Fuji instantly flashed open his azure eyes, but the curiously amused smile remain painfully frozen on his face. It was shocking, torturously so, to realize that only after three days, Tezuka had already gotten over him. It was so quickly done, as if his confession might have only been in Fuji's dream. And now, he got himself a girlfriend. If it had been anyone else, he could've already put a curse on her already. But Kanoe-chan has been a really good friend to him and his siblings, that couldn't help but force himself to accept the picture before him and congratulate them.

"Maa... You're so mean, Kanoe-chan," Fuji pouted, forcing himself to play a little charade. "Why didn't you tell me that you've been going out with Tezuka Buchou?"

'Tezuka... Buchou?' Tezuka thought how weird it sounded coming from Fuji's lips. Fuji had never called him that before, unless he was upset with Tezuka or something.

"I am telling you now, aren't I?" Kanoe said knowingly, but Syuusuke hadnt notice because he had turn to face Tezuka.

"It's fine, don't fret about it, Kanoe-chan." It was hard for Fuji to control the clamor inside him, but he knew he had to pull himself together until the end. "I'm just glad to know that you're in good hands, specially with someone like Buchou."

"Yeah, I know," Kanoe replied ever so sweetly.

Kanoe, then, snuggled closer to Tezuka, making Fuji forcefully swallow the lump in his throat.

"Of course, Tezuka Kunimitsu wouldn't settle for anyone less than perfect," Fuji chuckled dryly. "And who else would best fit that position than you, Hashina Kanoe-chan. The only daughter of the largest broadcasting and entertainment company across the globe; the youngest full-TopNotch Scholar in the most elite all-girls school, St. Belle Rozenkreuz Academy; a fully-capable student council president; president of the debate team; captain of the swim, and badminton team; the top teen model for the widest read teen magazine, Avanté; an in-demand incognito singer for movies and drama series' official soundtracks; a well-recognized song-writer, and manager for the world famous teen group 'Chocolate.' Indeed, what more could anyone ask for, ne, Buchou?" Fuji smiled, all the while complimenting his friend on his good fortune. But truth be told, the smile is completely ripping everything inside him to tiny, little shreds. "Congratulations on finding each other. I wish you all the happiness in your relationship."

After hearing such accomplishments from the beautiful lady, the rest of the regulars were stunned, mouths agape and eyes widened in amazement. Even the notebook and pen the data player is almost attached to fell on the ground with a resounding thud, his body frozen like a statue, while his hand still mechanically flicked up and down. Not that the subjects they are watching took any notice of their reactions.

Tezuka gave Fuji a small smile and a curt nod in appreciation, while Kanoe blushed in the most beautiful color of carnations, managing to say her thanks.

"Well, I need to leave ahead of you guys," smiled Fuji, once again, closing his eyes. "Ja ne, Kanoe-chan, Tezuka," letting the word 'Mitsu' out his mouth as inaudible as he can, then turned to gather his things from the club room.

Tezuka looked at Fuji's retreating figure, and knew that he had somehow hurt Fuji. But, truthfully, he didn't understand why - why the Tensai was hurt when he was he one who refused Tezuka? And why he looked as if he was the one left behind when he was the one who rejected?

Tezuka was in such deep thought that he failed to realize that Kanoe had already release her hold on his waist, and was idly chatting with the other regulars.

"Nya! Are you really Tezuka Buchou's girlfriend?" Eiji anxiously asked.

"Well, I am a girl," Kanoe smiled and thought her words carefully, "and Kunimitsu and I have been 'really' close, I mean, very much closer than being friends." Then, she took a moment of triumph looking at the agape expressions of the Buchou and Tensai's friends. "Think of that how ever you will. Ja ne~" After which, she once again grab hold of Tezuka's arm and cheerfully dragged him out of the stunned regulars' sight.


	9. Chapter 9

TF FanFiction I

^^~ Kyu~ Here's chapter nine... Gome, ne, minna-San for making Fuji-sempai suffer. Please don't hate me *ducks and covers head.* I'll make it all work out for the better, promise. Please continue to support and give me you guidance, ne?

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

Fuji swept around the tennis club room in the fastest record ever, and shoved all of his belongings in his bag.

Usually, he would want his things to be neat and organized, but that day, it didn't matter at all. All he wanted to do was to get out of the campus ground as fast as he possibly could and just disappear. So, he just took everything his incoherent mind could recognize, zipped his bag, and walked briskly, as dignified as he could muster, out of the suffocating room that once had been a haven to him. He never once looked back, didn't even take notice of the concerned looks other students and school personnels were giving him.

All Fuji could feel were the excruciatingly painful tears welling in his eyes. The smile that was always plastered in his effeminate face had totally disintegrated. He felt so bare, so naked, without the wall of indifference he built around his thoughts and emotions, that as soon as he was out of the Seishun Gakuen, he sprinted away as nimble as his agility could support him.

He ran and ran without a care in the world. He was in pain, but he wouldn't let a teardrop fall. He couldn't allow himself to break apart even more than he had after his smile had deserted him. He tried again and again to smile to cover up the void within himself, but found that he couldn't as much as twitch a muscle in his pink lips upward.

He kept running until he reached their home, until he was safely inside to confines of his own room. He didn't greet his nee-san as he usually do, nor did he tease dotedly at his otouto. It was as though he didn't see or hear anything anymore. He just shut - locked - himself in his lightless room, dropped everything he was carrying, grabbed and draped his blanket around his shivering body, and dropped himself into a ball at the most secluded corner. The tears had fallen in streams warmly cascading down his face. He didn't care about anything else, and just allowed himself the biggest breakdown he ever had. It was devastating, but this must be how it all ends...

******** (Inside Fuji's head) ********

'It's done... He must've finally realized that it was all just a phase... just some hormonal confusion,' Fuji tried to persuade logically. 'This...*hic* this is just how it should be... I... I already expected it to- *sniff* to hurt, but I... didn't know that it would hurt this much.'

Chibi-Fuji hovered over him, sat at one of Fuji's shoulders, and began stroking his hair to comfort the grieving Tensai.

'I remember someone named Sigmund Freud once said, 'when someone breaks your heart, you turn into a small ball of self-pity. You lie; you hug your knees and keep them close like a fetus. It's human instinct to go back to the womb where you can feel safe',' recalled chibi-Fuji from one of Fuji's Science classes. 'But, you see, I never really believed that that realization ends there.'

Fuji wiped the glistening tears continuously flowing down his pale skin. He was shivering, though he isn't cold. No, his body isn't cold, but his heart was growing cold of loneliness.

He remained silent, trying to make his genius of a brain function level-headedly, but was failing horribly at it. He understood what the chibi was saying, since he is 'literally' in that state at the moment - safely curled up inside the dark confines of his own room. He didn't really need to be reminded of how pitiful he looked, and was thankful that no one could see him in that state beyond his locked door.

Chibi-Fuji, who took in himself that Fuji wasn't going to give any response, continued with his thoughts. "I say so, because if you really think about it, humans aren't weak beings. And that leads to the other truth presented in Freud's logic that had been, more often than not, negligently ignored. It's the fact that, even if humans instinctively crawl back to somewhere they blindly feel safe at those dark moments in their life, they also possess a infinite amount of drive and strength to rebound, hang on, and strive through to be born again, that they may overcome and survive the challenges of every passing day."

Fuji's thoughts hadn't really been focused on what the chibi was telling him, but either way, he got the gist of it. 'You mean, our will power to make changes in our lives?' Fuji laughed dryly. 'Humans are strong and that we can survive whatever comes our way if we chose to, you say? But can't you see that it is our choices that makes us more vulnerable to weakness and fear?'

'Well, vulnerability or not, your choices make up the story of your life. Your choices makes you who you are,' Chibi-Fuji said, noticing that Fuji had stopped crying, but was still in gloomy mood. 'And how you respond to those low and dark moments on your life, they make all the difference, simply because they decide how strong of an individual you are. And I know that you are, indeed, very strong, both mentally and physically. But emotionally speaking...,' chibi-Fuji paused, choosing his words carefully. 'Well, I know you will be able to overcome this, and move on.'

'It's easier said than done,' Fuji responded solemnly. 'And also, I'm not as strong as you say I am. I know how perfectly I could pretend and deceive others into believing that I'm okay, that I'm not affected, and that everything is all sunshines and Daisies. But, I can't do that in front of Tezuka. He can see right through my charade. He always had. Tezuka had been my only weakness. And, if he had been my kyptonite before, but what he did today might've as well stripped off the very soul of my being.'

'Things happen for a definite reason,' chibi-Fuji tried to lighten up Fuji's mood. 'And the memories you gather from those events in your life gives you the reason to keep moving forward.'

'Ahh, memories... If only I could forget Tezuka and Kanoe-chan becoming a couple,' Fuji smiled sadly. 'But that would be unfair to them. Yes, it hurts me deeply, but, equally, I really wanted to be happy for the both of them. They suited and complimented each other very well. And I... I just want to be happy for them, and forget this pain I'm feeling.'

'Saa... Then, what about you?' the chibi asked, concerned with what thoughts are forming in Fuji's mind. 'What are you going to do?'

'I... I will move on...' Fuji answered, as if saying those words would put more confidence in himself that he could accomplish the feat. 'Just like he did...'

Chibi-Fuji hadn't expected that answer. He thought that Fuji would fight for his feelings, but he simply gave up for the 'happiness' of his beloved and his girl friend. The chibi was saddened by Fuji's decision, but he respected them. If that is how Fuji wanted it to be, he'll let it be and continue to be there for the Tensai.

'I will move on... and forget this pitiful state that I had drawn myself into...' Fuji said, still laced with hollowness but tinged with determination. 'I will drown away all of my loneliness and forget this pathetic person I've become because of my selfishness.'

Fuji had repeatedly called himself selfish. Numerous times before, and time and time again. But the chibi recognizes the truth: Fuji is the most selfless person he knew - has most insanely been so.

******** (Back to reality) ********

Fuji scrolled down the names listed in his phonebook, wondering who to call. Calling his parent would be out of the question right now. Well, his née-san would be a big help, but he didn't feel comfortable talking to her about this. He wanted to call Yuuta, but thought that his otouto wouldn't really appreciate being disturbed. His friends/regulars are also out of the question. They would certainly be worried about his, which in turn would just make himself feel more pitiful. Then, he thought about calling Saeki up, but then, his current situation had just brougt back painful memories, that he had to stop himself from doing so. In the end, Fuji decided to call Jiroh, from Hyotei.

They have been quite close after their match, and have remained in contact with each other since. Usually, it was Jiroh who would call him up, if he wasn't asleep or with his boyfriend, and they would just talk about anything. Nothing too personal, but, from time to time, Jiroh would ask him for relationship advices. How Fuji came to specialize in romance and relationship, is still incomprehensible, but all that mattered was they worked.

And Jiroh was just that someone he needed at that moment. Someone who could occupy his thought with countless trivial things, and brighten his mood with his child-like enthusiasm. A friend that could well serve as a beneficially interesting distraction from his current gloomy state.

The line rang... and rang... and rang... No answer. Fuji tried twice more, but it's still the same. Alternatively, Fuji hesitatingly dialed Atobe's number.

* * *

Atobe had just finished taking a bath, and was sitting by his study watching the news, in his bathrobe and a towel draped hanging on his neck.

There was nothing new, same old boring everyday events were reported on the news. Idly, he reached for the remote and turned his 72" wide flat screen home movie theatre off. He was boredly pacing in his expensively furnished spacious room when he noticed his cellphone ringing. He was hoping that it was his boyfriend, Jiroh, calling, but found the call coming from someone unexpected. But how ever unusual it was, he answered the call (he knew Jiroh would throw a fit at him if he did otherwise).

"Fuji, be awed by ore-sama's beautiful voice."

"Kombanwa, Atobe," Fuji answered in the most normal voice he could muster. "Is Jiroh there? I... I need to talk to him."

"Hmm? No, he's not here at the moment. Ore-sama had sent him and his family to an all-expense paid vacation to Singapore," Atobe replied smugly. "Have you tried calling him in his cellphone?"

"Yes, I have, but he's not picking up."

"He's most probably taking taking an extensively relaxing spa treatment or his beauty rest."

"Saa..."

Atobe notice that there was something wrong with Fuji's voice, and noted that there was a very soft hint of - is that anxiousness? -in the caller's tone.

"Ore-sama would like to know what you needed to talk about with Ore-sama's boyfriend?" Atobe asked demandingly.

Fuji was silent, not sure if he should let Atobe know. Still, set aside the future heir's diva-ness, the Hyotei Buchou had been a great friend (despite being tennis rivals, and with what he subjected Tezuka's left arm to) to him. Enough to commend on his reliability and generosity.

"It's personal..."

Atobe snickered. 'Well, well, seems like the plan had taken effect quite nicely.'

"Try me! Ore-sama will extend his generosity to help you in any way Ore-sama can."

"..."

"Take it as a return favor, after you've helped Ore-sama get my beautiful muse as my lover," Atobe offered, secretly coercing Fuji into admittance.

"It's about Tezuka..." Fuji answered softly.

"Oh, right! I've heard that he finally gotten himself a 'girlfriend," Atobe beamed, putting emphasis on the last word. "She's a well-bred fine lady, or so l've been informed. Send him Ore-sama's regards."

"..." It surprised Fuji how Atobe had gotten he news so fast. But, then again, with his very wide network, it wasn't surprising.

'This is turning into an interesting night. Guess Ore-sama will be thoroughly enjoying this,' Atobe mused at how Fuji stayed silently still after what he said.

"Hello? Fuji? You still there?" the Hyotei Buchou called onto Fuji. "Ore-sama recalled Jiroh telling me something about you having feelings for Tezuka, is that true?"

Fuji's eyes widened, and was beginning to rue telling Atobe his problem (well, he didn't really say it, but he knew that Atobe is quite the perceptive guy). But since he already started, he might as well get it over with.

"Hai," Fuji laughed feathery. "It's true. Tezuka had even confessed to me, but I told him that I only 'like' him as a friend."

"Tezuka really did that? And, you did what now?" Atobe doubted hearing it the first time, but he still couldn't believe it even after hearing it from Fuji himself.

"It's all good, Atobe" Fuji's voice was reassuring but echoed of sadness. "Now, Tezuka had gotten himself a very beautiful and highly commendable girlfriend. And, my friend, Kanoe-chan is one really lucky girl to have Tezuka fall for her. I'm really happy for the both of them. It all worked out for the best, don't you agree?"

It was now Atobe's turn to be speachless. He was confused with the Tensai's situation. It was very clear that Fuji loves Tezuka, and that Tezuka admittedly likes him back. But why did Fuji refuse Tezuka? Why have Tezuka gotten himself a girlfriend, when he still have feelings for Fuji? And, what was that Fuji mentioned earlier? "My friend, Kanoe-chan"? Fuji knew the girl Tezuka is with? Fuji is friends with Tezuka's girlfriend even before the two became a couple?

It wasn't making any sense to him now, but he knew that Fuji wasn't fine like he wanted his voice to sound like. Atobe knew that Fuji was hurting deeply.

"What are you planning to do now?" Atone asked, sounding rather anxious than he haughtily intended.

"Well, I... I guess I've got to move on," Fuji answered, and Atobe could just see the fake smile plastered on the Tensai's face. "Just as Tezuka already did, ne? I could do it, too, if I really wanted to."

"Fuji, you're lying to Ore-sama, aren't you?" Atobe said more of a statement than a question.

Fuji chuckled, "you're really as sharp as you are proud, Atobe."

"Fuji!" Atobe demanded the Tensai to answer him seriously.

"Saa..." Fuji let out a soft sigh. "Take me, Atobe."

That wasn't the answer Atobe was expecting, but, then again, this was Fuji he was dealing with. Much like Ooshitari and Marui, it's quite hard to decipher what's going on inside the mind of a genius.

Atobe let a hand brush through his hair, as he shook his head. "Fuji, you know Ore-sama is deeply inlove with Jiroh. And Ore-sama will always remain loyal to my lover-"

"Atobe, take me away from this torture... I... I just want to forget... even just for tonight...," Fuji's voice cracked.

Atobe knew Fuji needed a way out before he breaks himself. And so, he was left with no other choice but to agree.

"Fine. Ore-sama will pick you up around 7p.m."


	10. Chapter 10

TF FanFiction J

^^~ Ten, as in Tensai~ Yeah! What has Atobe-kun planned for Fuji-sempai? What's going on with Tezuka-sempai? Read and enjoy the tenth installment. Your comments are highly regarded. Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san! Please continue to guide me along!

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

"You must think I'm a terrible person, Kanoe," Tezuka stated flatly to the girl sitting across him, in some classy cafe Kanoe dragged him into.

Tezuka had earlier brought Kanoe to his home after tennis practice ended, wherein the girl was happily welcomed by his family. His mother, in fact, was very pleased that she had come by after so long. They had talked and caught up with how things had been with each other, before Kanoe asked Kunimitsu if he could take her out for the night.

It wasn't really the first time Kanoe had gone to his house, as she used to visit more often before. A few years back, though, her family had moved due to her father's job promotion, even still they have kept in touch with the on goings of each other's life. That was how Tezuka knew of Kanoe's remarkable credentials, and, even without Atobe's advice, realized she'd be the one. And everything was going so well, except for the fact that he wasn't aware that Kanoe and Fuji knew each other. That the two, in fact, seemed to be very close to be to calling each other on a first-name basis. And, now, Tezuka is just thinking of how things had gone against him.

"Hmm? You're actually concerned with what I think, ne, Kunimitsu?" Kanoe peered in playfully. "Oh! I'm so touched~"

"..." Tezuka wasn't really in the mood for her playful antics. Normally, he doesn't mind her doing it at all, as it seemed to enhance her appeal to both men and women, alike. And, also because, she very much resembled the the Tensai, enough for him to admit that Kanoe could have been the perfect girl version of Fuji.

"But really, Kunimitsu! I can't believe that you are as capable of cruelty as Syuusuke-kun is of his sadistic tendencies. Truly. The two of you makes a perfectly fearsome match made-in-heaven," Kanoe commented at his silence, as she held her slender arms across her well-endowed bosom, and pretended a slight shiver.

"Ah... " Tezuka didn't know how else to answer her remark on his relationship with the Tensai. "Thank you..."

"It was a joke, Kunimitsu!" Kanoe laughed at Tezuka's flat response. "A joke! Jeez, youre still as serious as ever." She, then, settled herself in proper decorum, and handed sipped her Chrysanthemum Tea. "But to answer your question, no. I don't think you're a terrible person, Kunimitsu. It just so happens that the both of you are desperate in your own stubborn ways."

"Ah..." Tezuka knew that much was true, and there was nothing else he could say.

Seeing that Tezuka wouldn't give her any more explanations, she let out a soft sigh, showing her disappointment. "Well, anyway, I'm sorry for breaking off our agreement, but it really can't be helped that the concert was moved on an earlier date. And, now, I have to pack up as I have to catch a very late flight tonight or a very early flight tomorrow." She explained to Tezuka, as she gracefully shuffled things inside her purse, before handing Tezuka a CD encased in clear indigo polyester. "But here's the copy of my latest work. I'm sure Syuusuke-kun will be delighted to have it, as he's been nagging me about it for a while now. Hope it helps you somehow. Good luck, Kunimitsu!" Kanoe stood from her seat, as did Tezuka, walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek for encouragement. "Well, ja, luv~"

"Hn."

Tezuka watched her back until she was out of his sight, before once again settling himself down on his seat. He sighed, feeling the grip of stupidity inside him. He watched the ripples inside his European teacup slowly drown the Chrysanthemum down to the button.

******** (Inside Tezuka's head) ********

"So?" chibi-Tezuka hovered, sitting himself down on the tabletop. "What now?"

Tezuka remained unresponding. Indeed, what does he do now? He didn't know... All he knew was that something felt wrong. A gut feel? He doesn't believe in such. Everything could be explained logically.

There came another sigh, as he found himself doing it a lot lately. Then, he looked up at seat Kanoe occupied earlier, and saw something that made his eyes widen with surprise.

Chibi-Tezuka noticed Tezuka's sudden reaction and turned to the same direction the Buchou was looking at. There, smiling back at them, sitted a chibi-Fuji, with his head resting atop his crossed up palms. The chibi megane stared at the chibi Tensai, then to Tezuka, then to the chibi, and back again.

"You can 'see' him, can't you?" chibi-Tezuka slowly asked the still immobile Tezuka.

Tezuka blinked once, then twice, before removing his glasses to gently rub his closed eyes. He hesitantly nodded, thinking that he's even having illusions within his own subconsciousness.

"You can? B-but that's- How is that even possible?" the chibi megane frantically asked.

Ignoring the his panicking chibi, Tezuka replaced his glasses back, and looked at chibi-Fuj. He had taken notice of the chibi Tensai's uncharacteristic expression, the glassy twinkle in his eyes, and the weak smile that was threatening to disappear any time. "Why... are you... here?"

Chibi-Fuji's smile widened by a minuscule fraction, and answered, "hmm? Your mind is very much occupied with concern for my seraphim..." Then, he shifted his head slightly to one side, before fading away into thin air.

******** (Back to reality) ********

Tezuka blinked awake from his reverie, and decidedly took his cellphone out to call Fuji. The line rang... and rang... and rang. There was no answer. He tried again, and still got the same result. The uneasy feeling he felt earlier was growing with every unanswered ring. He tried it once more. This time, though, it didn't ring, but was instantly soothed with Fuji's voice recoding.

"Moshi moshi, this is Fuji Syuusuke... something... can't answer the phone right now... something... something... please leave a massage... something... will get back to you as soon as I can..."

He didn't care for the words being said, he was just waiting if Fuji would pick up somewhere in middle of the recording. He didn't... The line just went on into deafening silence. *Doot... Doot... Doot...*

It wasn't making any sense. He couldn't reach Fuji... For the first time, since they've known each other, Fuji actually didn't answer his calls. And, on that third call, as much as Tezuka wanted to deny it, Fuji had actually turned of his cellphone off on him.

It didn't make sense, it wasn't making any sense.

That wasn't it... He knew why Fuji didn't answer his calls, it's just that he couldn't understand why.

Tezuka glared at his cellphone, as if asking it to give him the answers, when it suddenly rang and vibrated in his palm.

'A video call from Atobe', the screen read.

A mixture of feeling went inside Tezuka - feelings of annoyance, confusion, anxiousness, curiousity, and what else that aggravated him - as he hovered his thumb over the 'accept' and 'reject' option on the touchscreen. After a couple more rings, he decided to take the call.

The first thing that came into senses was the loud cheering and singing. He viewed the situation, and discerned that there seems to be a party of some sort. He also recognized some people involved, such as, Ooshitari and Gakuto from Hyotei, Marui, Niou, Yukimura, and (surprisingly, or not really) Sanada from Rikkaidai, Shiraishi and Kentarou from Shintehouji, Kamio, Ibu, and even Tachibana from Fudoumine, and others dancing jovially and bopping at the beat of the music. But, amongst all those present, Tezuka's eyes locked onto one particular person, who seemed to taking the center spot in all the merriment. And that particular person was dancing fluidly to the beats and the steps. This was when the song's lyrics began registering in his ears and brain.

= What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
= Stand a little taller  
= Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

= What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
= Footsteps even lighter  
= Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

= What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
= Just me, myself, and I  
= What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
= Stand a little taller  
= Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

= I'm not alone

Fuji was the one singing those words, dancing to the strength imbued in the lyrics, unmindful of the unstable sway of his lithe body.

The view and audio of the event was, then, cut short by what looked like someone shutting the door. And, now he was faced with Atobe.

"Atobe, what's the meaning of this? And why is Fuji there?" Tezuka asked sternly, trying to control the aggitation he was feeling.

"Did you enjoy what you saw, Tezuka?" Atobe laughed dryly. "By Ore-sama's unrelenting generosity, Ore-sama had taken it upon himself to take care of your miscalculations, Tezuka."

"You didn't answer my question, Atobe!" Tezuka replied, not minding how obvious his annoyance was.

"My, my! Is that how you show Ore-sama your gratitude?" Atobe mocked. "Anyhow, it wasn't Ore-sama who got himself a 'girlfriend' just to get back at being refused."

"It was 'your' advice, Atobe!" Tezuka lowered his tone angrily, "and I was foolish enough to have followed 'any' of your advices!"

"Yes, well, in Ore-sama's defense, when Ore-sama had said that you, Ore-sama had taken into consideration that you knew better than to 'actually' do it," Atobe shrugged. "Besides, who ever told you to take on a 'girlfriend' that your target, Fuji, has been close friends with?"

"I wasn't aware that they knew each other!" retaliated Tezuka. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have-"

Atobe raised a hand to show his resignation for riling Tezuka. "You don't need to explain things to Ore-sama, it's Fuji whom you need to explain the situation to."

*sigh* "Ah." Tezuka uncharacteristically slumped himself into the chair he was occupying. It was his fault that things had turned out this way. "I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but what should I do now?"

"You know, you really should be awed by Ore-sama's kindness and patience in making and taking control of the party inside," disappointedly sighed Atobe. "But, as much as, Ore-sama doesn't mind paying for all the magnum of Dom Pérignon Œnothèque Rosé, vintage 1966, Fuji specially enjoyed, you should really take him home now." Atobe took a mental count on something Tezuka dreaded to know. "He had already downed 15 bottles and is currently drinking his 16th in just a span of an hour and a half. Really, the two of you should straighten thing out before things get out of hand."

"Hn, I definitely will." Tezuka thought back at the number of bottles of wine Fuji had drank, and felt a cold shiver run down his spine. 'Fuji and his eccentric tastebuds...and digestive system... Amazing, but quite scary...'

"Ore-sama will be sending you the address of the place along with the accurate map, so you better hang up now, and hurry come pick him up, understood, Tezuka?" Atobe demanded.

As much as, Tezuka hated being ordered around, specially by Atobe, he consented. "Ah, thank you."

"No need to be so formal, Tezuka. Just repay Ore-sama with a good tennis match. Ja!" Atobe ended their conversation, and soon after Tezuka received the promised information and had hurriedly set off.

* * *

The taxi ride had felt like the longest ride Tezuka had ever taken, but his strict upbringing had taught him total control over his emotion not to nag. Only, it might have been because of the his emanating icy aura, that the driver felt compelled to take him to his destination in the shortest time possible or suffer the consequences.

Oasis Hotel, it was called, the only hotel worthy enough to garnered a 7-star rating. Needless to say the venue, the ambiance, the personnel, and the services were perfect. But such things seemed to have lost it's appeal to Tezuka as he asked to be taken to the private room Atobe's party is taking place. And soon enough he arrived at the door of penthouse.

Tezuka couldn't help but feel the shaking of his hand. It wasn't fear he felt, he told himself, it was just that he doesn't know what to expect anymore. He turned the knob, and entered. There was silence, as compared to the merriment he saw in the video call. Most of the people were either cooing softly or had fallen asleep. And the part of the room Tezuka is in was quite far and dark to be noticed by anyone. But it was still clear enough for Tezuka to see and listen to the lone person on the stage.

"I never though that I'd be singing this song ever again, but, I guess... I guess it really couldn't be helped, ne?" Fuji smiled, asking no one in particular.

Tezuka noted that Fuji's beautiful azure eyes were open, but they were glass stained like what he saw earlier from the chibi Tensai. Even the smile he wore was of the same mirror image. As seen from the slightly wobbling glass of wine he held, the Tensai is clearly drunk.

"The next song I'm going to sing is personally written from here," Fuji said, pointing at his chest where his heart is. "From the 'ache of my heart..." Then, as if on cue, the lights dimmed, taking the full attention of the audience to Fuji's entrancing voice.

= The sleepless night continues as I gaze at the white moon  
= Now, as well, it vividly comes to mind in these unfading memories  
= The ache of my heart returns

= I extended my hand,  
= But your back remained out of reach  
= Even so, I can't stop chasing you in my dreams

Amidst Fuji's drunken state, his eyes wandered towards the far back of the room, engulfed in darkness. He was so sure no one would be there. He could trace and make images out of the straying lights, forming silhouettes of whom he yearned for.

= I'll act like I've moved on,  
= As if it was nothing at all, but...  
= If I could, I would forget everything...  
= Then, surely, I'll be with a smile

Fuji smiled, recognizing the image his hallucinating mind formed. There stood Tezuka. He knew his beloved couldn't be there, but he was dreaming, isn't he? So, what does it matter.

= I chose to walk an unknown path on my way back home  
= It was out of the way, but that's okay  
= Because I wanted to erase even the smallest bit of hope left in my heart

= In the traffic jam, I get so immersed in my thoughts  
= The signal changes, but I still cannot move

It hurts Tezuka to see Fuji in such a state. The Tensai was singing the song with a smile, but those cerulean gems were drowning in tears that were cascading down his pale skin, hinted with soft pink from the consuming alcohol. He wanted to grab Fuji towards himself before the latter becomes more of a broken angel because of his foolishness. But he couldn't. His feet were stuck on the same spot he stood minutes before. He was afraid to pushed away again.

= I'll be smiling as if it was nothing at all, but...  
= If only I could break away from my weak self...  
= Then, longer, I'll be with a smile

= Whisper to me that it was nothing at all  
= So that maybe now I can be helped yet...  
= But I still love you

Their feelings were connected by a delicate thread, tattered by those unsaid words. Misconceptions... Miscommunications... What they yearned for was there all along, if only they had tried to reach far enough for the other...

= I'll act as if it was nothing at all, but...  
= Even so, I keep thinking of you...  
= For now, it's bringing me to tears...

Fuji had finished the emotionally-wrenching soulful song, earning him a standing ovation from the few (3 to be exact, namely, Atobe, Sanada and Yukimura) that were still conscious and sober. The smile remained fixed in his drunken visage, but his body was swaying in a very unstable manner. He didn't really care for any of that. To say the least, he was just there to relieve the bottled-up stress within him.

There was only one thing - one person - that mattered to Fuji at that moment. The only one that captured all his senses. Whether he was dreaming, hallucinating, or whatsoever, Fuji was just glad to see Tezuka, imaginary or not, before he succumbed to dark unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

TF FanFiction K

^^~ Woah! I didn't really imagine I could write eleven chapters. I hope I did Fuji-sempai's song justice... Well, I'll try to make him more level-head for Tezuka-sempai's sake, when he wakes up sober, ne? Or should I make Fuji-sempai a whimsical fluff with his beloved? Read and enjoy! Please continue to guide me along.

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

Tezuka's eyes widened upon noticing how Fuji swayed tipsyly, that, by pure reflex, he sprinted towards Fuji and had promptly caught him before his Tenshi fell onto the ground. He had also taken away the half-filled wineglass Fuji held earlier, and had placed it safely atop one of the tall speakers reachable.

Fuji opened his eyes, revealing those tantalizing Lapis Lazuli's, looking up to the man who prevented his fall. Shiraishi's "aah, ecstacy~" could be heard from the background, though the Tensai couldn't comprehended what else his drunken companion said. He smiled, and strained a soft, bemused chuckle. "What cruel dream... Mitsu...," Fuji mumbled, before his eyes drooped close once again, giving-in to unconsciousness.

"Good, you're not an ice block anymore," Atobe snorted. "Ore-sama is beginning to wonder how long you would remain a statue for."

Tezuka manger to send a steely glare at Atobe for that inconsiderate remark, as he gently moved Fuji's body into a half-laying position resting against the Tensai's head against his chest.

Under normal circumstances, Atobe wouldn't have allowed nor resort to providing alcoholic drinks to his peers, considering they were all minors, but this was exception. An exception because it was Fuji's wish - and it was a rare occurrence that Fuji would seriously express his wish - to get so wasted that would enable his extremely photographic memory to forget. He had frowned at the idea, but with Fuji's situation, who was he to deny him any relief.

"Tezuka, Fuji seemed to be having a rough night," cued Yukimura. "It would be best if you could take him home now. If you'd like, Sanada and I could give you a lift, as we are also on out way home."

Sanada, who stood beside Yukimura, nodded in approval, earning him a very pleased smile from his Buchou. Tezuka, in response, curtly nodded at the two in gratitude.

"We should take the private elevator reserved for Atobe's personal use, as I'm sure Fuji wouldn't want to be seen by anyone in the stated he is in right now," Yukimura considered the option, then smiled with his bewitchingly persuasive smile at Atobe. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind, would you, Atobe?"

Atobe sighed. "Fine, Ore-sama grants you this wish, just promise you guys won't make a scene like you purposely did before," he said, pointing at a chuckling Yukimura and a softly blushing Sanada. Then, he turned his attention to Tezuka, with his arms akimbo. "And you, Tezuka, that makes two. You now owe Ore-sama two tennis matches, understood?"

Tezuka resisted to roll his eye, holding onto his stoney visage. "Ah," he answered, gently securing Fuji's position into himself, as he carried the sleeping Tensai in a bridal manner.

The three bade Atobe farewell, and good luck on taking care of the left over mess of players, before finally leaving the room.

* * *

Sanada drove the car, while Yukimura occupied the front seat next to him, allowing Tezuka and Fuji to occupy the wide space at the back seat.

Tezuka held Fuji close to himself for the first time in his life. Yes, they were always close to each other, always beside each other. But it was nothing compared to the way they are now.

Tezuka held Fuji's unconscious body firmly pressed onto his chest, as if guarding fiercely against anyone who might attempt to take his 'precious.' He took a mental note on how the Tensai's body felt thinner and lighter than it had seemed. He used to always notice (though he does try not to be so obvious about it) how slender and well-sculpted Fuji's body is when they're changing, but he had hardly seen the latter these past few weeks. The gakuran and jersey jacket and jogging pants he wore also did nothing to help Tezuka realize the Tensai's deteriorating fragile frame. He held Fuji tighter in his arms, afraid that latter might disappear if he loosen his grip.

Yukimura noticed the way Tezuka kept holding onto Fuji, even after they had settled themselves in the car. He recognized, understood, how the Seigaku Buchou felt, as he have also made his lover undergo such ruthless anxiousness before they finally became an official couple. Although their's had been a different situation - a simulation, as Fuji termed it - of proving Sanada's eternal devotion, loyalty and love to him, there was the same confusion, worry and hope that illuminated in Tezuka's hazel eyes.

"Tezuka, you could let Fuji go now," Yukimura said softly, trying to soothe away Tezuka's worry. "He won't disappear nor would he be going anywhere in that condition."

Tezuka didn't budge. He just kept on looking at the person enclosed in his arms, pushing a strand of hair that strayed to Fuji's face away. It was the same persistence that Yukimura recognized from his lover, and he knew, just with Tezuka's arrival and presence at the scene, that everything will turn out alright.

"Really, Tezuka, you might want to let Fuji lay down properly on the seat," smiled Yukimura through the rearview mirror. "It would help rest and ventilate his tired body."

It was then that Tezuka allowed Yukimura's suggestion/order to reign over his emotions. He gazed at the rearview mirror, and directed a consenting nod and an invisible appreciative smile to Rikkai's Buchou.

Tezuka gently laid Fuji's body beside him, letting the Tensai's head rest on his lap. He litely traced his fingers lightly over the Tensai's beautiful features, when Fuji made an unexpected movement. The Tensai grabbed his hand and snuggled it closely to his face, whilst turning his body closer towards Tezuka - particularly, towards his upper thighs, where the sleeping beauty's honey brown locks draped directly over the part of his pants covering his manhood.

In between keeping his stern demeanor and fighting the heat threatening to dominate his face, Tezuka noticed the Tensai shuffling under his touch and mumbled something incoherent. He lowered his head and strainded to listen to those words.

"... g... n-sai... m... su... sh... teru..." mumbled the sleeping Fuji.

Tezuka sighed and sat straight back up against the backrest. He still couldn't understand what Fuji was trying to say in his unconscious state. It must've been of great importance if the Tensai was thinking about it even in the condition he was in, but that would have to wait, for at the moment Fuji badly needs rest and someone to comfort his troubled thoughts.

The Seigaku Buchou gently stroked along Fuji's slim arms, as he thought back at how The Tensai had always been the one beside him, supporting him, challenging him. It was Fuji who always listened to whatever few words he had to say, never interrupting, intercepting, and never talking back. But, right now, that Fuji he thought he knew so well, appeared to be in such a miserable mess. And, though he doesn't really understood why the Tensai seemed to be too affected by his ploy, somewhere at the back of his mind, he somehow felt glad that Fuji was. Tezuka, then, allowed his gaze to soften and a small smile to grace his face for Fuji, in hopes that the Tensai would suddenly open his eyes and look at him - see him.

"Tezuka," Sanada's serious tone brought Tezuka back from his personal thoughts. "You know, alcohol is a liquid that is good for preserving almost everything, right?"

"Ah," came Tezuka's reply, wondering why Sanada suddenly decided to lecture him about alcohols, when he saw something rather odd about his two companions. Yukimura had his hand over Sanada's thigh, and was, in fact, stroking it erotically, slipping his hand in between the fuku-Buchou's legs is a rhythmic pattern. How Tezuka came to notice that action was beyond him, but he refused to be tempted, effectively diverting his gaze towards the rearview mirror reflecting Sanada's strong but amour-glazed eyes.

"It is a mixture created for convinience, responsibility, and discipline," Sanada continued, seeing Tezuka's singular nod. "But, there's a glitch in the mixture. Alcohols were made edible."

Tezuka blinked at the rationale presented to him. Well, what he said is true. He, himself, believe its edibility was a fault, the reason he never - ever - drank alcohol, with the exception of holiday celebrations and special family events, where he is required or compelled to drink at least a small shot glass.

Seeing that Tezuka wouldn't be answering him, he finished his line of thought. "Alcohol is good at preserving almost everything," he said pulling the car over to the side of the almost empty road (their car was the only one along the road, but pulled to the side just for safety precautions). "Except secrets." Then, he pulled Yukimura in a half-embrace towards himself, kissing the latter passionately.

Tezuka felt envious, at the same time, embarrassed at the sudden public display of attention, and had, consequently, turned his gaze outside the window, noticing that they had arrived at the intersection point leading to the Fuji residence.

The megane Buchou quickly but gently pulled Fuji's body towards himself, uttered an audible gratitude for the extended help, then let themselves out of the vehicle.

After a few more second, the couple pulled apart for air, with Sanada giving Tezuka a curt nod of contentment, whilst Yukimura beaming him an encouraging smile. Then, the car left without further delay. The night was still young, and the couple is headed for some heated euphoria.

* * *

When Tezuka arrived at Fuji's residential doorstep, he was greeted with an expectant Yumiko, who quickly lead him inside directly in Syuusuke's room. She asked Tezuka to lay her otouto down on the bed, handing the buchou some change of clothes for the Tensai, before leaving the boys for their privacy.

With the door closed and just the two of them in the room, Tezuka gulped at the task he was about to do. He felt a sudden chill run down his spine, a mixed tingle of hesitation and desire, as his trembling hands gripped onto Fuji's folded clothes.

Fuji laid still in his bed. He felt another presence in the room, but his eyes were too tired to look at who is was. Then, there was a weight, which gently levered down on his side. The Tensai tried, albeit weakly, to push the intruder, but his motion was so lite that his arm just slid down the man's side and landed unwittingly on his leg. That same person has, with both his hand, enclosed and was now rubbing as much heat onto Fuji's cold hand.

It felt so warm. Comfortable. Who is it? He didn't know. Afraid to know? ... No, just plainly too tired and dizzy to care. So, what if Fuji let his guard down once in a while? Maybe, just maybe, he really just need to breakdown - to breakaway... Just so he could reset everything, and start all over again. Yeah, he needed that.

Fuji wouldn't deny that it felt comfortable, the way the person held his hand. He even managed to smile, when he felt the man kiss the back of his hand... kissed his every finger... Felt the man's breathe, as the man whispered something Fuji's incoherent mind couldn't process at the moment. Then, after some more hand caressing from the still unrecognized man, those pair of hand gently laid Fuji's hand down onto his bed. Fuji shifted his head to show his disappointment at the disappearance of the warmth on his hand, when he felt the man's hand smoothly stroke his hair and planted a short chaste kiss on his forehead.

Why the person is doing these things to him was beyond his comprehension. He didn't want to think anymore. All that mattered was how nice and perfectly fitting those hands felt against his own hand... his hair... his face... his neck... his chest. The man must've felt the beating of Fuji's heart, and had his warm hands linger at the spot. Fuji didn't really care. There would only be one person that his heart will forever beat for, someone he could only dream of now. But, right then, all he wanted was to fall asleep and ease away all the pounding and drilling effect of those bottles of alcohol he drank earlier.

Tezuka felt Fuji's heart pumping in a rhythm slightly slower than his own thumping beat, and decided get the task done as quickly and as less erotical as his blushing head could muster.

He quickly undone the pallets of Fuji's midnight blue babyvest. Blushing in faint coral hue, Tezuka excused his hasty act with the thought that, even if the babyvest hugged the Tensai's torso in all the right places, it needed to go to allow his lungs ventilation - and not because he was eager.

Next on the list was Fuji's pristine white polo dress-shirt, which was three buttons open, exposing the Tensai's fine collar bone and teasingly flawless chest, with both sleeves folded up twice just below his elbow. The blush on his face turned to a lovely shade of rose. Tezuka traced the number of buttons he needed to undone - there are two above his beltline, and one more that covered the... (he immediately recoiled his hand bashfully)... the zipper line. He breathed himself to relax, as his hands carefully worked through the Tensai's thin fabric top. He removed the clothe, trying his hardest to minimize skin contact the buchou knew would endanger his resolve. And when he had, finally, removed those clothes (neatly folded on the bedside tabletop), oh sweet heaven, how sexy Fuji's bare but well-toned torso looked! It is as flawlessly perfect as Kami-sama would allow his greatest beauty. The obra maestra is even accentuated by an exquisite Gregorian-designed silver cross necklace, garnering light from the full moon, making Fuji's being glow ethereally. It was such a sweet torture, that Tezuka had to look away, the heat causing his face to bloom in cerise. Another excuse: Tezuka didn't immediately pulled the Tensai's clean top on, because the cold air in the room would essentially help ease the heat (an aftereffect of drinking too much alcohol) in Fuji's body - and not because he wanted to admire the beautiful Tenshi's chest longer.

Then, on to the lower apparels...

Tezuka removed Fuji's deep black, pure-leather, ankle-high boots. It was of simple but elegant design (so not like those bulky types), befitting the Tensai's favorable fashion sense. Removing his socks, he noted that they were very unlike the usual white ones Fuji wore at school. These socks were 'Devin,' as the lightly embossed label read on the edge of the seamless entrance, a relatively new brand that makes their products from the finest quality of fabric, most comfortable, most durable, most hypoallergenic, most 'etc'. in the world market, at a reasonably affordable price. Tezuka had wanted to get those socks for so long, but most stores either couldn't afford to carry the so in-demand brand, or that they were always out of stock.

If he took that pair of socks, would Fuji notice? Surely, he would... and Tezuka definitely doesn't want to look like some desperate perverted stalker (not that it could happen, but it's a dreaded thought). Not even in a million years, thank you very much!

He was still feeling the nylon-like cotton fabric in his hand, when he remembered in one of their entrepreneur classes during second year... Fuji did fabric designs - clothings, accessories... socks... During the school fair, Fuji's booth closed earlier than everyone else (even his), but orders continued coming in for the Tensai... The brand, what was it again? It was illogical how he, Tezuka Kunimitsu, could've forgotten... 'Devin' is Fuji's brainchild, his own creation, his own brand, and, now, the world recognizes the genius of it all. He felt proud for the Tensai's accomplishment, but can't help but feel that he badly needs to catch up to him, so that he could stand equally by Fuji's side, always and forever. He smiled, tracing onto the Tensai's toes endearingly, earning him a weak movement from Fuji feet, that smelled of pistachio mint (as to why it smelled like that, Tezuka shrugged at Fuji's eccentricity, but the scent smelled good, so what, right?) Then, came the first truth Tezuka admitted: he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Fuji (not just his toes D).

Then, the pants...

He stared at the half-naked beauty in front of him... His face blushed adorably crimson...

Undoing the 'unconscious' 'Fuji's' pants, Tezuka gulped the lump stuck in his throat, was another case...

Fuji wore a below-the-waist, black, boot-leg, skinny jeans, accented with a slim, sheer black belt... A safe choice for clothing, but the way it fitted his effeminate frame, made it oh so delectable...

Tezuka's hand trembled while he smoothly unbuckled the belt. Seeing that Fuji needed to wear a belt, besides being an unnecessary accessory, brought back his guilt... It was his recklessness (something so unlike him) that lead to the Tensai's current state... *sigh* It had happened, can't brood over it forever - all he could to now is change things for the better and just keep moving forward. Yes, it was easier said than done... But he had to and will definitely do everything in his capability to do it... even if it takes him a lifetime, he surely would succeed.

The blackness of the jeans contrasted against Fuji's pale porcelain skin. They hugged his firm slender legs so ideally, that it looked so much like a twin vanilla drops layered over by a thinly frozen chocolate noir. The scene before Tezuka was so deliciously tempting: slowly peeling off the dark lining, and savoring each glimpse of the pure, creamy whiteness. And, when all the chocolat comes off...

'Oh, Kami-sama!' Tezuka's brain is going on overdrive... This is just too much to fight against the urges tormenting him inside. The heat had turned his blush into a flaming ruby red (bordering garnet). Then, he felt liquid flow through his nasal organ... Wait, what? It's red... Oh, no no no... Shit! Nosebleed? Really, at a time like this?

Tezuka pulled the nearest blanket he could reach, and draped it over Fuji's almost naked body, before rushing into the bathroom to wash himself. Only unknown to he bespectacled youth, the Tensai had unconsciously pushed the entire blanket off of himself.

You see, the Tensai was really grateful to whoever it was that took off his clothes, as the heated aftereffect of drinking already felt so suffocating beneath the fabrics. But, then, it was replaced with a blanket, annoyingly returning the burning sensation from earlier, that Fuji just had to get it off and let the cool air bathe his exposed body.

The flow of water could be heard through the bathroom door, but the Tensai barely sniffled, and just savored the coolness caressing his bareness... and moaned in satisfaction~


	12. Chapter 12

TF FanFiction L

^^~ The twelfth usually signifies the end of magic or the end of secrets, but in this twelfth chapter, I only wish to bring forth pleasurable dreams -_-~*. Hope you, dear readers, enjoy the mini teaser from the last chapter as much as I tried to do a pleasant job at writing it. Hmm~ Should I say expect more ai's in this chappie? Lemons anyone? :3 Well, I would still very much appreciate your comments and insights. Please continue to grace your guidance upon me.

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

******** (Somewhere between the fleeting reverie where reality, dreams, and fantasy collide) ********

'Seriously? A nosebleed?' exclaimed chibi-Tezuka. 'After this miraculous opportunity landed on his path, what an idiot!' He was massaging his temples irritably.

'That's what's bothering you? Just the way he looked at Syuusuke's body is giving me the creeps.' remarked a blushing chibi-Yuuta. 'At least, that guy had some decency to control himself, or Kami-sama knows what else he could have done to my aniki!'

'Wh-what did you say?' chibi-Tezuka towered over chibi-Yuuta. 'My liege is no such pervert! He maybe an idiot...,' he paused on the thought, 'sometimes, but never would he stoop so low as to attack an unguarded opponent! Err... I meant to say, person!'

'Well, you did say he is an idiot, no?' the youngest chibi countered.

'I specifically said sometimes! Sometime! Which is ever so rarely, and isn't even as often as you do!' The chibi megane answered, trying as hard not to snap at chibi-Yuuta.

'Still, doesn't mean that he has a choice over the 4 W's and H when it comes to being a total idiot!' exclaimed chibi-Yuuta. 'And, at the moment, he totally looks it! Yeah... Yeah, he's always in control, a master of it even, but - and I don't need to remind you of this - he always, and I mean always, loses it whenever aniki's involved!' He remarked angrily, flailing his arms widely.

'You-,' started the chibi megane, 'stop insulting my liege! Idiocy or not, Kunimitsu won't be doing anything indecent to Syuusuke-' chibi-Tezuka peeked at the almost naked Tesnai, 'no matter how tempting that kitten may be! As annoyingly naive an idiot he is, my liege is no stupid, perverted maniac!

'What was that? Kitten?' glared chibi-Yuuta. 'Don't you dare degrade the regality of my aniki's name!' he hissed in anger. 'Besides, I never accused Kunimitsu of being a stupid, perverted maniac! It was all your own assumption! And if you were even listening to a word I said before, you, of a consciousness, would've known that I was complimenting your 'liege'!'

Chibi-Tezuka was taken aback by what the youngest chibi said. 'You call 'making Kunimitsu look like a perverted hormonal teen' a compliment?'

'I never said anything remotely like that!' shouted chibi-Yuuta. 'I never implied Kunimitsu to be such person you strangely assume I thought! And stop assuming so negatively about everything I'm saying!'

'Youre telling me that it was all my assumption?' chibi-Tezuka glaredd daggers at chibi-Yuuta. 'Fine! Then, tell me what you meant when you said that at least Kinimitsu had the decency to control himself or what could he have done when he always, and as you emphasized, always loses himself whenever Syuusuke's involved, huh?'

Chibi-Yuuta flushed in vermillion red, even releasing small heat puffs, as he effectively turned his back on chibi-Tezuka. 'All I meant was... was...'

'Was what?' asked the chibi megane annoyedly.

'All I meant was that Kunimitsu is a decent guy... and that he won't do a-anything against Syuusuke's will. That... that he will... taken good care of him... and that Kunimitsu will... will never fail to complete the void in his heart...' chibi-Yuuta was stuttering all over, but he didn't care. He was telling the truth Yuuta couldn't tell Syuusuke, and so he had to make these thoughts known to the Tensai telephatically. 'That I-I'm glad that he's the one... that 'special person' that would... that would definitely make Syuusuke the happiest person in the universe... well, as soon as that idiot realizes what he essentially missed...,' he continued confessing, purposely lowering his voice on the last line. 'I know, for a fact, that the two of them will definitely be successful...contently satisfied...happily spending every second of their ever after with each other... Wh-what I'm trying to say is... is... is that I approve of him for my aniki...'

Chibi-Tezuka was rendered speechless... Chibi-Yuuta figited, his vermillion blush still very evident. The chibi megane had totally forgotten his anger, and had never been happier to have been mistaken. But, he also felt so relieved to realize that Syuusuke's otouto had approved of Kunimitsu, and had even given his blessing for their budding relationship. Kunimitsu would surely be happy to know this, but he wouldn't tell his liege of it - it would ruin their romantic drama, he simply concluded. Chibi-Tezuka was simply wallowing in cloud nine, when he heard a melodic chuckle.

'Technically speaking, he's not your aniki, Yuu-chi,' smiled chibi-Fuji, without removing his gaze from the the subjects they are watching over. 'Besides, I'm sure there would be nothing to worry about Kunimitsu's actions concerning Syuusuke. He's much too kind, that he won't do, the least even attempt, anything big and irrevocable until Syuusuke is conscious and has consented to it. I know Kunimitsu is, as you said, a decent guy, and if his feelings were true beyond only physical lust, he would wait, ne?' He turn towards the two bickering chibis, smile growing a few millimeters wider, as if to asked his companions for approval.

Chibi-Tezuka sighed and rubbed his temples, while chibi-Yuuta flushed in a deeper shade of red and managed to reply with a small not, not at all facing his chibi aniki. Then, the two floated over to where chibi-Fuji was sitting, and occupied the space on both his sides, chibi-Tezuka on the right and chibi-Yuuta on the left.

'What happened to Kunimitsu? And why is Syuusuke naked... Well, almost?' asked a conscience, noticeably raising his tone on the last two words in amusement.

The three didn't need to turn their heads to know who had inquired, nor do they have to answer.

'They haven't done it, have they?' the inquirer's soft feminine voice asked again. 'Good Kami-sama, tell me they haven't!'

The trio is also know that they didn't really have to say anything, knowing fully well that the inquirer is already aware of the answer - but answer they did (sort of), for it was only the polite thing to do.

'Your Hakuouki-hime was there, wasn't he? So, I guess you got the gist of it,' chibi-Fuji teased. 'I'm sorry that Kunimitsu and Syuusuke had to intrude in your 'privacy,' ne, Sei-chi?'

Chibi-Yukimura smiled ever so sweetly, which meant that he was partially annoyed with being on the receiving end of the joke. 'Hmm~ then, I guess the both of them still have a long way to go, ne, Gen-chi?'

Chibi-Sanada nodded in response to the chibi-Yukimura's counter.

'Maa... You could be sued for copyright infringement for using that catchphrase, you know?' mused chibi-Fuji, quite enjoying the distraction. 'If Ryo-chi was here, he'd smirk at you, and if you're lucky, he might even throw in the original 'mada mada dane'.'

'Yeah, make fun at my expense,' chibi-Yukimura pouted adorably. 'And, here I was worrying about their condition.'

Chibi-Fuji chuckled, 'Saa... Are you really? Or Hakuouki-hime had just shut you off, so that he might actually enjoy making love with Genchirou?'

Chibi-Yukimura and chibi-Sanada both blushed, only the former's is much more evident, which the trio took as confirmation of chibi-Fuji's query.

'Fine, I'll admit that we were shut off, but, really, I was worried about what would become of you with Syuusuke like that,' chibi-Yukimura said pointing at the sleeping Syuusuke.

'Why? Would you like me to confirm that they have done it, ne, and moaned in pleasure like your Hakuouki-hime?' pried chibi-Fuji, intending for the Rikkai's chibi Buchou to get the message of dropping their conversation.

Unfortunately, the latter didn't, or rather he refused to. 'Will you stop referring to Seiichi-sama by that nickname! It disgustingly reminds me of the past sickening hospitals and bed-ridden days..Besides, Seiichi-sama and Genchirou-sama aren't some undignified fuck-buddies ,' his midnight blue eyes piercing through azure orbs, 'they truly loved each other, more that mere physical attraction. You do understand that, don't you?'

'Oh, I do understand... love, is it?' chibi-Fuji's smile widened mischieviously, 'it's supposed to reach intellectually and pleasurably deep inside you, ne? Jerk out every intimacy and truthfulness from within you, and lay it all out in complete bare nakedness, that you may fully trust and be trusted by you partner, am I right, Sei-chi?'

Chibi-Yukimura sighed at how chibi-Fuji effectively twisted the the words defining love, so that they sounded exactly like having a sexual intercourse. He even accented the word 'trust,' making it sound a lot like 'thrust.' But what annoyed him all the more was that the chibi Tensai said them in the most innocent manner, when the latter meant to be satirically sarcastic. Well, what did he really expect, this is Syuusuke's consciousness after all. Although the chibi Tensai did get the gist of what loving someone entailed, it was very clear that he is afraid to delve too deeply in it, and evaded it in jove.

'Really now, Syu-chi, let's stop this childishness,' warned chibi-Yukimura, 'you couldn't fool anyone with those veils of facades like humans are capable of. You, of all consciousness, should know better! To be living within a person of exceptionally high tolerance and capability of controlling emotional facias, makes you all the more vulnerable to emotional distress than anyone of us.' Then, he looked at their companions, before stopping with chibi-Tezuka. 'Then again, I guess you're not too alone in that area.'

*sigh* 'Mou, guess I've been caught,' surrendered chibi-Fuji. His azure gems flickered open, glistening with withheld tears. The smile he wore serenely, envisioned both hope and fear. 'Ne, Sei-chi, will they really be alright?'

There was no answer...

It wasn't their place to answer...

It wasn't their choice...

Only the humans can decide for themselves...

The chibis sat together, side by side, and simply watched the subjects in question, each whispering their silent wish.

******** (Back to reality) ********

Tezuka's nose-bleed has stopped, and thankful that it did. He still needed to dress Fuji up, before Yumiko returns to the room. In the least, he doesn't want Fuji's née-san to think that he was taking advantage of her otouto in his unguardedness. And so, he quickly washed himself clean, wiping all and any traces of blood and water left from his face. Looking at the mirror, his tousled hair never looked so messy before, even after his drilling matches with Atobe and Sanada. But, he guessed that Fuji had really worked him up to that extent. Fuji had always been the only one that can. He smiled at the thought that only the Tensai could affect him the way he did, and it just felt special somehow. Then, he tidied his features, grabbed a couple of tissue paper (precautionary measure should another nosebleed occur), and headed back to the room.

Fuji was annoyedly drifting between being awake and sleeping, frowning at the throbbing headache, the sickening nausea, and stomach-churning heat in his body. With all the ailment and dizziness, it was unnatural for someone to remain conscious (not really sane or sober, just conscious), but here he was, with Dream having 'sand' problems. His hand reached for the last piece of clothing, trying to get it off to ease the uncomfortable heat. He, soon, gave up though, as his groggy effort could only manage to push it down until a bit below his pelvic. The heat was getting at his nerves. Fuji tossed and turned a couple of times, before settling once again at his back, and groaned in discomfort.

'Kami-sama, why do you tease me so?' Tezuka dreadfully thought. The sweat layering over Fuji's skin escalated his unearthly beauty to glistening beyond celestial magnificence. The Tensai's slow-motioned movement looked all so temptingly seductive, even if it was done unconsiously. And those moan... Shit! The Buchou could feel another surge of liquified heat coming. The vermillion blush came rushing back to his face as soon as his gaze landed at Fuji's almost revealed... *Nosebleed!* Tezuka immediately averted his eyes, and quickly shoved the rolled tissue papers into the edge of his nasal organ. (A/N: D Haha! I don't really think he would do this, but tissue papers are better than shoving tampons in, right? Even if the latter are more absorbent, it would be weird if either of them would be in possession of that. Besides, tissue would work fine with their heat, if you understand what I mean ^.*~).

"Mngh..." groaned fuji. The taste of his favorite wine selection, the magnum of Dom Pérignon Œnothèque Rosé, vintage 1966, was of exquisite quality and is so exotically addicting, but damned be it's aphrodisiacally aftereffect! He body felt so hot that his entirety needed release.

Fuji felt his unrecognized companion's return, again occupying the space beside his body. Those same hands were now cold and was trying to lift his underwear up. 'No!' he wanted to say, but coherent words seemed to have betrayed him. The Tensai grabbed those hands and pulled them over his hardening member, whilst one of his own slid inside and tried stroking for release. "Hmmn~aah~"

Tezuka quickly retreated both his hands upon Fuji's unexpected action, his eyes still locked at how his angel is stroking himself - unconsciously masterbating - devilishly tempting the beast within him to act on impulse.

"Mnngh! Aah~!" moaned Fuji. The heat was driving his wasted brain crazy, and it hurt like hell. He needed help, needed those hands to help him out of his uncomfortable state. It was relieving to feel that his struggle finally managed to lower his underwear down to his thighs, but that was the least of his concern at the moment. His mind was crying for his unrecognized companion's aid, but all that came out was, "Ah! A-ahn! Oh~!" Damn stupid wastedness! Fuji raised, weakly searched and reached for the man's hands.

Tezuka is never one to be manipulatively tempted by anyone. But Fuji isn't just anyone, and is currently doing quite a good job at provoking the Buchou's animalistic instinct. Tezuka knew the risk he would be taking for succumbing to this temptation. He knew that doing this could break the thinning thread between them. He knew that doing this might sever what remains of their friendship. He knew that Fuji might run away and avoid him after what he will be doing. He knew all this, but still he wanted to release Fiji from his suffering.

Tear were welling up in Fuji's closed eyes. 'Help me, please!' his mind, which is about to go insane from this throbbing pain, shouted desperately. His own hand slid up and down, up and down, but it wasn't enough... And the tyranical throbbing is killing him inside, then he felt salvation. His hands were pushed aside, and those angelic hands began stroking Fuji's manhood slowly, gently, but it was more than stimulating enough. He needed - wanted - more! And, as if the man read his mind, alternating, rhythmically, hastened his strokes, pulling in a bit more sensual grip onto his member.

'Oh, Kami-sama! These heaven-sent hands! Aah~! S-so good!' Fuji moved his waist for more intensity, and felt the greatest reward pleasurable. The man kissed - lapped unimaginable sweetness at - the tip of his manhood, then traced his slick tongue up and down his member, and encircling both his member's glands. He gripped at the bed sheet, savoring ecstasy. Fuji felt his manhood being enclosed orally, the slithery hot wetness sending his brain into overdriving paradise. He arched his back in pleasure, held onto the man's tousled hair, and straddled to gain more fireworks in his bedazzled dream of Tezuka sucking him hungrily. It was whirlwind of adrenaline excitement! The purest blissful ecstasy beyond he could only imagine! Then, it had triggered release - such power, such thickness, such quantity - of the most passionate euphoria!

The man sucked what remain of his seed, nipped softly at the edge, before sliding his mouth smoothly off Fuji's manhood. If it was all a dream, how Fuji wished he could dream like this forever. How he wished the dream was a reality, but... it can't be, can it? Tezuka couldn't be the one who swallowed him just than, could he? "G-oh...men~" the Tensai could only utter, feeling the homecoming of his voice and words. Fuji could still wish for it... He could... but its easier to believe instead that nothing in the real world is ever real. Maybe his wishes could also come true... maybe... but he didn't - couldn't - even dare open his eyes, afraid to be disappointed. That is the worst he could do to his pathetic state right now. His weary body felt more at ease after the tension subsided, that sleep was finally able to gain control and drag his wasted being to unconsciousness.

If salt be the food of life, then let this fountain of creamy saltiness grace Tezuka's taste buds for all his lifetime's worth! His angel's seed, so thick, so pure, so sweet, lingered with aftertaste he wouldn't compensate for any other delicacies this universe can ever offer. For this is his bread, milk and honey, the undeniable eros he could feed on forever, even if it be the only edible source left in the world!

Tezuka savored the flavor only Fuji could provide. The taste of his immaculate Tenshi. A taste that would now and forever be ingrained in his system. A taste that would haunt him for all his life. But it wasn't enough! Fuji wasn't in his perfect state... It would have been should his beloved be conscious and soberly responding to under his touch. Yet Fuji wasn't... Tezuka admitted his fault... it wasn't clear, but knew it was his mistake somehow. He smile weakly, hoping truthfully that he could make right all the wrongness of their relationship right then. He would... will definitely. And Tezuka won't settle for any refusal than Fuji's assent.

Noticing that Fuji nerves had tremendously calmed down, Tezuka turn towards the bathroom once more, and came back with a towel and a basin full of cold water. He gently, meticulously, attentively, lovingly cleaned the serenely sleeping beauty. Then, slipped onto Fuji a cleanly pressed undergarment. Tezuka promised to all the deities in the heavens, that he would take care, protect, and bring immeasurable happiness to Fuji with all the capability of his being, sealing it with a chaste kiss on the Tensai's candy pink supple lips. After which, he lightly pulled the latter's body leaning to his chest, hoping the Tensai could hear how much his heart beated with affection for him, while he dressed him with a clean powder blue silk sweater. He, then, slowly, as not to illicit any disturbance, slipped on Fuji's matching powder blue silk pajama onto those slender legs. After which, he turned to return the basin to the bathroom, and cleaned off any other misplaced articles.

Tezuka watched how his Tenshi's chest rhythmically rise and fall to the melody of tranquility, he knew very well laid against thin ice. But, at least for now, Fuji is sleeping peacefully... Tezuka pulled over Fuji's comforter... turned the lights off... watched as his beautiful Tensai is lulled into Luna's caressing dream... before he quietly slipped out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

TF FanFiction M

^^~ The thirteenth installation... Will it be a bad omen? Or a gate of revelation? Hmm... (kitty luvs tummy rubs: purr-meow~) Hoping you, dear readers stay with me 'til the end. Arigatou minna, for your continuous support and guidance. Dozo enjoy!

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

Tezuka headed to the living room, and was greeted and ushered a seat by Yumiko. The calming aroma of professionally made Sakura tea served on delicate refinery filled the room they occupied. He let the soothing scent satisfy his nasal craving, before taking a sip of the tea. After a few more minutes, Yumiko came back to the room, and laid a plateful of elegantly arranged Sampaguita bread imbued with custom-made Bavarian custard cream filling on the table.

They both observed a minute of undisturbed silence to pass by ever so slowly. It wasn't awkward in any way... It might even seem that each knew of what the other wanted and responded accordingly with a silent pact. They both knew, but a confirmation must be passed. As it always had been, the truth shall set them both free.

Yumiko, being the host of the Fiji residence in the unavailability of Syuusuke, was the first to break the silence in askance, "so, Tezuka-kun," her smile told of expectancy. "Could you tell me exactly how you feel about Syuusuke?"

"..." Tezuka was caught off-guard with the sudden verbal question. Truthfully, he wasn't prepared for it, nor was he any nearer to knowing how to explain and relate his feeling towards her otouto.

"Okay... Let's do this, then," Yumiko smilingly made a suggestion, after noticing how Tezuka hesitated to answer, "I'll say a word, and you'll answer me with the first thing that comes to your mind. Is that alright with you?"

Tezuka made a slow curt nod, trying to analyze what Yumiko was trying to get out of him. But knowing her, the Buchou knew that the lady already knew of the event in her otouto's affairs. He wasn't really keen on idea, but played along, as it was the only polite respond.

"Sport?" Yumiko started the word game.

"Tennis." Tezuka stated the fact.

"Color?"

"Blue."

"Flavour?"

"Vanilla."

"Chocolate?" The phase Yumiko was asking accelerated.

"Noir." As in reflex, the time between the question and Tezuka's answer lessen dramatically.

"Sweet?"

"Apple."

"Fragrance?"

"Cinnamon."

Both queries and responses hastens progessively, until it reached...

"Syuusuke?" Yumiko asked maintaining the momentum.

"Daisuki." was Tezuka's quick, definite, and irreversible answer. Tezuka mentally scolded himself for falling into the confession trap. But, he knew that, sooner or later, he had to admit the fact, so it didn't really mattered if he had revealed it to her just then.

Yumiko's eyes twinkled in delight, as her smile twitched upwards teasingly. "Is that all?"

"..." Tezuka raised an eyebrow quizzically, not thoroughly comprehending what the question entailed.

"Fine," Yumiko sighed in mock disappointment. "As it seems you still don't understand what you essentially missed, I'll fill you in with the real reason why Syuusuke couldn't accept your confession."

"...Hn..." So, she knew of his confession? Did Fuji (Syuusuke) tell her? No, Tezuka knew well that the Tensai need not tell his née-san, as her cards would have already dutifully informed her of that. Hmm, so she knew why he was rejected...

"You see, Tezuka-kun, Syuusuke may seem to use that word - 'like' - as if it's the most common remark." Yumiko took another sip of her tea, before setting the cup onto the saucer on the table. "But truth be revealed, he loathed that term very, very much."

It was rather unnerving to hear such information about Fuji, but much more disturbing it was to realize that the Tensai could actually 'loathed' something, which effectively peaked Tezuka's curiosity. "Why is that?"

"Because 'like,' as he plainly puts it, is a very presumptuous word," Yumiko responded, looking directly into Tezuka's eyes. "It never stays for long, always changing, never lasting. Syuusuke even dared to dub it a shallow word, most often abused without any meaningful depth. And you, Tezuka-kun, of all people, confessed that you 'like' him."

"Ah..." was Tezuka's only response for lack of better words. "He rejected me..."

"A rather obvious outcome, I must say. And soon after that, you got yourself a 'girlfriend.' The enchanting Kanoe-chan, no less! I still couldn't believe, even now, that you cousin agreed to play the part."

"She wasn't aware that I'm... that the one I l-love is Fuji..." Tezuka struggled to get his system used to the word 'love.'

"I can see that, Tezuka-kun, as Syuusuke had also strangely seemed to miss that vital part of you and Kanoe-chan's familial relationship." Yumiko paused and pondered for a brief moment how Syuusuke had uncharacteristically missed such important data between the cousins. Then, she continued to explain the cause of Fuji's reaction to that certain word. "But, it doesn't change the facts for Syuusuke. To him, what you did was the exact repetition of a painful past he wished to never remember. It was like reopening the old wound and rubbing salt to the memory of his forsaken first love. The worse part was that it hurt him all the more, because it was you, his new hope and current object of his affections, who did it."

"I...," Tezuka was at lost for words. He didn't know, and because he didn't know, he had unconsciously inflicted such pain to his beloved Tenshi. He felt so stupid and helpless as to what to do. He couldn't look up to meet Yumiko's gazed, ashamed of his wrongdoing. "... go-gomen-nasai... I-I didn't mean to... I didn't know..."

Yumiko's sad smile slowly graced with hope. "'Like' can never suffice for 'love,' no matter how much you try compensate for it, Tezuka-kun. Syuusuke understands that very well. Enough to go as far as to distortedly generalize the ideology into a simple: 'daisuki is to friends, as aishteru is to lovers.'"

"So... desu... ka..." Tezuka answered, thinking back at how much he had misunderstood the Tensai, bringing back his determination to right his mistakes.

"Do you really understand what I said, Tezuka-kun?" Yumiko prodded Tezuka to answer her seriously.

"A-Hn. Fuji-san," Tezuka answered, looking back at Yumiko's ember eyes with confident resolve. "Could I... With your permission, could I stay with Fuji?" He finished the query in his head, '... for all love's eternity?'

"Yes, I have already talked with Anaya-san," Yumiko consented, satisfied with Tezuka's response, knowing well the secrets hidden between the Buchou's inquiry. She gave him a pat at the shoulder and her blessings to their budding relationship. "And so, I entrust Syuusuke's happiness to you, Tezuka-kun."

"Ah. Thank you, Fuji-san," Tezuka responded, allowing a small smile to grace his handsome visage.

"No problem," waved Yumiko gracefully. "I will do anything to see Syuusuke with a completely genuine smile of contentment and happiness. That would really be nice, ne?" she said giving Tezuka a thoughtful smile, before leaving the seat she had once occupied. "Also, I would prefer it if you call me née-san from now onwards, Kunimitsu-kun."

"Ah, hai," Tezuka was responded softy, feeling the blush creeping in once again. "Chonto arigatou gozaimasu, Yumiko née-san."

"Well, good night, then, Kunimitsu-kun," Yumiko smiled teasingly. "See you, lovers, in two weeks, ne?"

"Hn," he replied, noticing the reflection of his face painted of angel's blush. "Good night, Yumiko née-san."

* * *

Tezuka returned to Fuji's room, as soon as he properly washed the tea set and stored what remained of the scrumptious Sampaguita bread in the fridge (even though Yumiko asked him he need not do that). He noticed that the Tensai had rolled to the edge of his bed, and was on the verge of falling off. He quickly caught the lithe figure in his arms, and settled him back properly on the middle of the mattress. But Fuji suddenly made an incoherent move, causing Tezuka to get off balanced and half-falling directly on top, face-to-face with Fuji. Both his hands were trapped underneath the Tensai - one behind the the head, and the other on his immediate back - but he was in no hurry to get off. With the close proximity between their faces, he admired the beautiful contours of Fuji's visage - serenity without any trace of his usual smiling facade. Such beauty he couldn't resist, but gave in to a quick... chaste... kiss...

Fuji half-awaken in the middle of the night. His mind doesn't run properly, doesn't know whether he's dreaming or is it reality. His thoughts run like the way Delirium (from Neil Gaiman's Sandman graphic novel) does. Fuji's half-lidded eyes in flurry haze, his ears in imaginary melody, his nose roused by soft sweet scent, and his lips... a kiss... soft... short... innocently, sweet...

'My puzzled words and his language of signs ease fleeting away elsewhere,' swam Fuji's thoughts. 'He sits unaware of my lens focusing on his eyes, dreaming of what I could only dream. I painted along side his smile. I recall on every time he wanders beyond the distance. I lightly line on the borders of your fingertips.' Fuji's thoughts were stopped when he felt another kiss - the same gentleness, but a little more possessive - from a very clear mirage of his love.

Tezuka felt Fuji meekly responding to his kiss, and dared enter his tongue into the Tensai's parted lips. The sensational response he received from his tenshi might have all been it his head. So heavenly sweet was the way his love allowed him entrance and control, at the same time playfully teasing his advances, that it wasn't far out for Tezuka to think it was all his imagination. But, he soon realized the reality of it all, when he felt Fuji's soft hands caressing his face, then snaking his arms around Tezuka's neck, tenderly pulling him closer. He parted the kiss to breathe, and looked at Fuji - a bit surprise to see those dazed sapphire orbs looking back at his ember ones.

Was it a good thing that the alcohols' aphrodisiac/anesthetic aftereffect haven't completely worn off? Or that Fuji's drunkenness hasn't fully left him sober yet? It didn't really matter at the moment.

Fuji smiled as genuinely as his drunken state allowed him, retaining his gaze at the most beautiful view he could ever fathom in his life - his beloved Kunimitsu, so lovingly pressed close to himself. He noticed that Tezuka seem to make a motion to move, but Fuji held onto his beloved warmth and gracefully traced a finger over Tezuka's lips.

"Shh... I know you won't be here when I open my eyes tomorrow... nor will I have any more excuses to do this afterward..." Fuji's smile verge between happiness and sadness. "So I beg thee, even just for this night..." He lowered his gaze towards Tezuka's pink sultry lips. "Allow me this sweetest of dreams, ne, Mitsu?" His voice softens to a whisper, as he drew the small distance between their lips closer. "Just this night, allow me this most... beautiful... nightmare~" Finally, capturing Tezuka's lips with his own, together they weaved the sensual dance of tango with their tongues.

It took a good 10 minutes, before Tezuka confirmed that Fuji had drifted back to sleep. A soft but visible smile plastered into his angelic visage, indicating his satisfaction to Tezuka's kissing skills and performance. Both of the Tensai's arms had released the Buchou, but his lithe body snuggled too close for comfort onto Tezuka's. Fuji was totally unguarded, a sight all too tempting. But Tezuka had more control in himself than to unleash his desires right then.

Tezuka watched the immaculate angel in his arms, his breathing more at ease, and his body in ideal condition. He kissed Fuji's forehead... his nose... his cheek...

Damn, Fuji is just too sweet! His apple-cinnamon scent, his exquisite addicting taste, the soft texture of his flawless skin... all of it pleased him. But he had no intention of further jeopardizing their indefinite relationship.

"Ah, my very own tempter," Tezuka murmured, pressing a kiss on the corner of Fuji's lips, then directly on his seductive lips, and once more. He rested his forehead against the Tensai's, allowed himself a moment to catch his breath, then eased back. He continued to admire the tantalizing beauty before him with a rueful smile. "But I promise you, that the next time we kiss - should we have a next time - it will be grounded with consent and mutual affection, love..."


	14. Chapter 14

TF FanFiction N

^^~ Chonto arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san, for staying with me until now. I apologize for keeping Fuji-sempai in a dream-like state for about four chapters... I'll be wake him up now in this fourteenth chapter, somehow... :D As I'm still processing on how I should go about it, but hopefully this turns out fine. Please review my progress and weaknesses. And please continue to grace me with your guidance.

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

When Fuji woke up, it was still dark outside, probably around the twilight hours... Three, maybe. He wasn't really a morning person to begin with, so being up that early was nothing short of unusual. Yes, unusual, but plausible in Fuji's case.

Fuji was half-consciously greeted with mild headache - not that it was any cause for alarm, considering his typical inhumanely high tolerance of alcohol - in those wee hours. But what had propped him fully awake was the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Plus, it didn't help that he felt like throwing up everything he had taken in the night before. He quickly grabbed the nearest clean towel, and rushed to the bathroom to do just that. It wasn't a nice scene to see, not that there was anyone in his room to see, but washed himself clean afterwards anyway - it was only hygienic to do so.

He thought back at how his whirlwind of a plan actually worked, in the sense that he couldn't fully recall all the details of what had transpired last night. But how could he even dare try to evade the wet dreams including a certain Buchou he was plagued with in his sleep. It felt so wonderful... so real... He could still those godly hands on his body... And those luscious lips he could drown in forever, for all that he care... Yeah, he did make a fool of himself last night... And... What else had happened last night? The last thing he remembered was singing his heart out in Oasis Hotel... Then, how did he get home? More importantly, who changed his clothes? Fuji, then, took a peek inside his baby blue silk pj, and blushed in carnations! He knew that his née-san was home the night before, but she wasn't one to touch other's belongings, nor clothes, specially when one is wearing them, without notice. So, who - even down to this most personal article?

He flopped himself on his bed, once again, trying to piece together as much as what he could recall, when he noticed a sheer chrome silver thermos and a neatly folded chiffon note, addressed to him, sitting idly on his bedside table. He opened the thermos and sniffed in the aromatic scent of the concoction. Hmm~ honey, lemon, Rosemary, Thyme, Peppermint, Ginseng, and... He wasn't sure if he recognize it right after missing it for weeks prior. He sipped in the beverage, and was relieved to have it right all along! Wasabi! Just the perfect mix to disintegrate whatever remained of the alcohols physical after effect. He down the entire content of the mixture, and savored the elixir mix. He knew it wasn't one of his née-san's mix, aware of how she practically banned him anywhere near wasabi and other 'comfort' spices he so enjoyed. So, again with the question: Who? Fuji opened the note accompanying the thermos, expecting to find himself a loophole out of the mess compacted in his head. But he instead found himself deeper in the labyrinth, where the least he could do at that moment is to force himself to reset his usual smiling mask.

"Dearest Syuusuke," the note, clearly written by Yumiko, started.

"When you left home last night, you said that you'd make yesterday the most forgettable day in your life. But by whatever grace could have turned that statement into a complete revolution!"

"Good thing, though, that okaasan and Yuuta weren't home to witness how shockingly grand your return home turned out to be. They would've fainted from shock! I know I would have, shouldn't I have read that you'd've done something so uncharacteric of you. Especially on a rare tennis practice-free weekend at that. Tsk! Tsk!"

"I'm not really one to lecture, but at least I have to remind you of how wastedly drunk you came home last night - no, let me correct that - how wastedly drunk you were last night that 'Tezuka' had to take you home. (I could just see you gawking right now, then reread that sentence again and twice over, but that still wouldn't change the fact that he came for you.)"

"He is very worried about you, you know? Ha! He might've looked like a living statue and a couple of age older than he actually is, but even I can see - even without reading my cards, mind you - that he was extemely concerned about you - what you say and do, they 'do' really affect him greatly. He even mustered enough courage to blatantly ask for him to be allowed to stay by your side (though he didn't specify the time frame, so I would assume that would depend on the course your relationship would be heading. *Sigh* So open-ended!). And, yes, he's the one that change your clothes. How thoughtful of him, ne, Syuusuke? (Oh, how I wished I could see your blushing face right now - probably, like a virginal heroine in some shōjo manga. Kawaii~ ^-^)"

"Anyway, by the time you read this rather long note, I have already left for the concert project I'm in-charge of... or on my much-needed vacation escapade with my fiancée. Okaasan had also called last night that she'll be extending her stay in Paris with otousan until the end of this month. They wanted to stay longer in the city of love after completing their business matters - for healthy and everlasting romance. Furthermore, I distinctly remember Yuuta mentioning that their team would be doing some drilling practice, so he won't be home for a couple of weeks or so... And if that still hadn't explained the obvious, I'll write it here clearly: You would have the house all to yourselves (with who, you ask? Kunimitsu-kun, of course!) for two whole weeks! (Oh~! Now you notice the change in his name. Well, clearly I trust, respect, and approve of your selection. ^-*~)"

"You see, because of your escapade last night, I had neglected to inform you that Tezuka would be staying in this house 'alone with you' for those two whole weeks none of us would be present. How is this so? Kunimitsu's mom, Anaya-san, had kindly informed me that she, her husband, and father-in-law would be leaving for some occasion in their relatives' hometown province, and she asked if Kunimitsu-kun could stay here with you, so that the two of you won't be 'lonely left on your own'. Of course, I consented, as it was only courteous to do so. (I know your giving me that utterly shocked and unbelieving look right now, but I strongly believe this is for your own good. At least try to listening to his side of the equation, ne?)"

"I place my complete trust in you, that there won't be any more trouble, such as the one last night while you two are left on your own, with no supervision. I know that you two are 'mature' and 'capable' enough to take care of things here while were gone. (Now, don't you feel grateful enduring weeks of cooking only 'normal' delicacies, that you can undoubtedly show-off? You're probably giving me that cute pout right about now. Hardly a subject for joke, huh? *chuckles mischeiviously*) Don't fret your pretty little head, dear, I won't tell anyone about your little 'downfall.' But promise me, Syuusuke, that you'll make a full recovery form it. I know you alway do, but for once try unleashing your true emotions, ne?"

"With much love, hugs, and kisses, Yumiko," it ended with, but Fuji scanned further and noticed a scale-size smaller fine print that borders around the margin of the note.

"P.S. I don't expect to receive any disruption from my work or vacation other than the news that two of you had patch things up, and had romantically become a couple. Otherwise, I'll make sure that you two do become a couple by my own means. I'm perfectly sure you know what I could do. Usually, I'd left you to fend for yourself, but if this can't be helped, I'd really intervene! (Sends shivers down your spine, doesn't it? But, you know me well that I keep my word to the dot.) Do I make myself clear? I'm sure I did. Well, best of wishes until then! See you in two weeks! ^^~"

Fuji mildly shook his head in amusement. His nee-san is really something, isn't she just lovely? His smile widened by a fraction, as he pondered on the fact that Tezuka would sleeping over in his house for two weeks. Sleeping over sounds nice... would be better if it implies 'sleeping over Fuji's body'... Wait, his née-san didn't tell his Buchou any unnecessary or embarrassing details, did she? Yumiko could really be sadistic if she wanted to, far more scary than Fuji's usual stance. No... She couldn't have said anything... Could she?

* * *

Fuji threaded downstairs as quiet as the wind of a silent winter breeze. Each step weighted as light as dancing snowflakes... Each reach tapped as soft as whispering chime...

His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the room, and soon spotted the person in demand. Tezuka laid asleep in one of the long couch, covered in a blue, red and white, checkered comforter. Ah, a true gentleman that is his love. Tezuka could have stayed in Fuji's room if he wanted. Fuji wouldn't object to it. But his Buchou must have felt like he was intruding, that he chose to stay in the living room instead. Sure, the room is centrally air-conditioned, but the Tensai knew Tezuka much preferred warmth to keep his perfect form. His figure, seemingly warm, but rather uncomfortable with the limited space provided by his cushion. Fuji wanted so very much to caress Tezuka's face, run his hand through those soft, creamy coffee, tousled locks, and kiss those minisculely parted lips tenderly, but retrained himself as he wasn't yet prepared to converse with the Buchou. Besides, he already have a girlfriend, and Fuji doesn't have any intention to go between their choice nor their happiness. And so, with a vague smile, he willed to look over his surrounding for his Buchou's belongings, and, with the same grace, dutifully carried them into his room.

Fuji fixed his room, so that it would be enough to accommodate both of them with civilly adequate space in between. He brought out the pull-out bed, which Eiji usually occupied when the red-head sleeps-over, and set on it a newly washed set of linen, complete with a wide fluff pillow and a wide navy blue comforter. He also pushed his study table off the corner and placed two chairs on opposite sides, and placed Tezuka's laptop on the side that faced the door (he remembered how Tezuka preferred that spot whenever he came over to study together). The usually scattered blue beadbag of cushions were also shoved to a corner, which Fuji arranged to look like a miniature living room between the television set and their beds. Then, he held Marilyn, Tezuka's favorite bonsai, in both his palm, and admired it's calming beauty, before setting it down on the right of Thomson, his precious bulbous cactus crowned with a lavender blossom. The two plants reminded him of himself and Tezuka, how they always stood beside each other - Tezuka on his right, and himself on Tezuka's left. Always so close, but never crossing the line. Very close friends... Best friends... And only thus...

The time read 3:25 by the time he finished tidying things, and tip-toed hurriedly towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast. What should he prepare today? French toast with bacon and eggs, and a choice of citrus juice? No, Tezuka surely won't like that, fat, high calories and all. Honey-glazed pancakes, blueberry croissants, and caramel-sweetened coffee? Hmm, perhaps, but Tezuka's not really fond of sweets. Fuji considered many other options, but they all seem to probably upset Tezuka's taste. Usually, the Tensai wouldn't really put so much thought on 'what' to prepare, but for 'whom.' And today's 'whom' is Tezuka, his beloved buchou, his amour, his most precious... precious...

"Saa..., traditional Japanese breakfast it shall be," Fuji's smile twinkled through his barely visible cerulean eyes.

* * *

Tezuka isn't one to complain about lodging conditions, as he is already grateful enough to have been allowed to stay that much closer to Fuji. Certainly, he didn't intend to rush things - but he does feel the pressure of needing to pull everything right back on track as soon as he possibly can. Yumiko had already left past 10 in the evening, and he didn't feel it was appropriate to linger in another person's room without being invited. Yes, he wanted to clear the misunderstanding between themselves, but 'intruding' could only make things worsen. And so, he settled himself in the living room, and will himself some sleep.

As if it was that easy... The thoughts of 'what could have and would have been' had kept him awake until the around midnight. Even still, his preoccupied mind wouldn't allow him to dive into the REM (Rapid Eye Movement) stage of sleep. He had got through levels one to three numerous times, but there seems to be an alarm setting off that hinders entrance to deep slumber.

Tezuka's well-enhanced senses also proved to be very distracting at the moment. There were occasions that he felt like someone was wandering in the immediate vicinity. A burglar, maybe, but when he turned there was none. And, a disciplined person that he is, he just had to double check and secure all locks and other entrances to just to be sure none should occur. But the most unnerving instance was when he thought he distinctly heard the nearing of a very soft breathing... a lulling lavender-scented breeze (so sure it wasn't from the cold air released by the air-condition)... and a presence so familiar and comforting... So... So, dreamlike yet so real to his senses... It was like a drape of accepting warmth rendering helpless the gates hindering his sleep. The presence seemed to hesitate movement, but should there have been contact, Tezuka wouldn't have been aware because he was already hauled to undisturbed state of relaxed sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

TF FanFiction O

^^~ Hmm... I tried experimenting on how to make a traditional Japanese breakfast, but it didn't turn so much like I had intended. Nevertheless, I gave it my all, and I tasted alright. :3 Well, Fuji-sempai will have to do better than I could - doesn't he always exceed expectations anyways, ne? Minna-san, I humbly request for your reviews regarding my progress as an amateur writer (*does puppy-dog eyes*). It would greatly improve my skills, and, thusly, provide you, dear readers, with much more satisfactory elements. I'm sure I could always count on you~ And so, without further ado, enjoy the final chapter! Please continue to guide me along.

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

Tezuka senses were once again peaked when a savory scent whipped through the entire room. He slowly opened his eyes and put on his rimless glasses. It was still dark out, noting that it was 4:30 in the morning - half an hour earlier than his routinely waking time. He begun sitting up, when he noticed the light coming from the kitchen, and Fuji - he blinked once, twice, trice, to make sure he wasn't dreaming - wearing a Sakura-colored apron over his nightwear.

It was only last night that Fuji had been utterly drunk, wasn't he? He definitely was, and now the Tensai's up earlier he even was. He also realize that Fuji was, actually, cooking a mouth-watering breakfast, if just by the scent emitting from the kitchen. It wasn't really in his character to espy, worse stalk, but he just had to keep an eye onthe Tensai to make sure he was sober, and wasn't in any danger of hurting himself. But judging by the gracefully fluid motion and exemplary-skilled manner Fuji's arms glided over the ingredients, utensils, and equipments, there wasn't any need to worry. Even still, Tezuka just could help but stare at the beautiful brunette, so delectable to eat!

* * *

4:00, Fuji knew that he had only an hour, at most, to prepare breakfast, as he knew Tezuka would be waking up very soon. And so, without further delay, he quietly shifted around the kitchen for the ingredients, utensils, and equipment that he would be using. After which, the appropriate cooking style for each should immediately and simultaneously commence. And to accomplish that, he, even as a noted genius, need full concentration, attentiveness, and focus.

A traditional Japanese breakfast must essentially consist of steamed rice - cooked in just the right amount of heat, so that it would have the perfect caliber of firm softness, moisture, as well as, the very faint pinch of both saltiness and sweetness.

Toppings would greatly affect the overall flavor of even the most perfectly steamed rice, and preference for such generally vary beyond personal perspectives. For such reason, it is necessary to prepare separate menus, both of which should be able to unite pleasantly with the oryza sativa.

Consequently, two well-seasoned rice toppings should be served in two separate rectangular plates. The first prepared with a two-by-four inches strip of nori, graced with a well-measured one teaspoon of soy sauce mix - with diced onions, garlic, ginger, and a hint of wasabi is just as well - then, rolled together with steamed rice and a thinly sliced mango and minty green leaf; thereby, forming a cylindrical volume of exactly two-by-3/4 inches ajitsukenori. While the other must be season with a delicate mix of sweetness and sourness - coupled with a smooth combination of finely stripped bell-pepper, a teaspoon or two of pineapple serum, and an iota drop of lemon -that nicely compliments the sublime saltiness of a 3% wine-infused soy sauce, which should enhance (not overpower in anyway) the distinct taste of natto.

As the preparation of dishes continue, it is only timely to prepare the Miso soup as well. Miso soup must definitely be delivered with small bite-cut freshly steamed tofus, spiced with proportionally chopped green onion, finely stripped wakame seaweed, and graced with the smooth-tenderness of aburaage. All needed to be mixed with cautiousness, so as to let the harmony of the taste and grasp of the warmth blend together in perfect balance.

Side dishes are also necessary to complete the traditional set, which include a set of feather-lite-sweet rolled tamagoyaki garnished with onions-skin-thin grated daikon radish on the side; a satisfactorily marinated broiled salted salmon cut in exact rational proportion to the serving, sided with ideally temperated dried aji; as well as, fresh, tastefully-blended tsukemono and umeboshi. The three dishes are simply a must for a well-deserving appetite.

Truthfully, Fuji enjoyed cooking, may it be avant gardé, experimental, 'normal,' or textbook style. But if there was one thing that he detested at all about it, it would be having to follow proportions and restrictions. He usually prided himself with his ability to feel the whisks and dashes of needed flavors, the time needed to extract the ideal texture and condition of the main ingredient, and everything else that comprises the prepararion, sanitation, taste, and presentation, without regards to structured recipes and advises, as it always worked better than expected. That is of course under normal circumstances, and without consideration to his personal set of taste-buds. But this was Tezuka, often referred by his teammates as the steel wall of rules, he will be serving breakfast to, and Fuji most definitely didn't want the food to be anything less than perfection.

* * *

Tezuka facepalmed himself for secretly ogling over Fuji, who remained visibly busy on the kitchen counter window and very much oblivious of his Buchou being awake. He rested his neck once again onto his pillow, and breathed in the denationalize aroma coming from the kitchen. After a few more seconds passed, Tezuka decided that it was time to get up, and, as it is only of proper decorum, went towards the kitchen to greet Fuji.

"Ohayou, Fuji," Tezuka greeted as calmly as he could, so as not to surprise the Tensai.

However, the result was rather inevitable, a visible jerk and a muffed yelp escaped from Tensai. Followed by loudly audible...

*Chop! Thu-zinnggg!*

The next thing Tezuka knew was that Fuji's lithe figure was slightly hunched, and had remain that way for the what felt like the longest seconds. He quickly paced toward the Tensai and grabbed both of his hands. He inspected them thoroughly... No blood... No cut... Still as soft and warm as an angel's touch... Then, he sighed inwardly in relief, when he heard Fuji's melodious chuckle vibrate into his ears.

Truthfully, Fuji was surprised by the sudden contact of their skin, but thought it better to act indifferent about it. His heart was thumping, and he almost felt like his hands were trembling with glee, but pulling them back immediately would cause an alarm in Tezuka.

"Ohayou to you, too, Tezuka," Fuji smiled. "As you can see, I'm fine." He softly lift hands off Tezuka's grip, waved them gracefully in front of him, before returning to what he was doing. "I was just surprised, is all, when the diamond-bladed knife suddenly slided halt just a few millimeter away from cutting my flesh."

Tezuka noted that Fuji answered him almost casually. His voice was lively and cheerful, but it rang of indifference. And for the first time ever, he felt that Fuji's had held his entire guard up against him. Sure, the Tensai always had his perpetually smiling mask, but Fuji always gives Tezuka a special opening. But right now, all openings were sealed, and the Tensai was acting as normally - as if none of the events prior had occurred. It hurts. For once, his Tenshi has preferred to face Tezuka as a 'friend,' and it hurts.

"Hurry along, and wash your sleep away," Fuji said, his smiling perfectly concealing its fallacy. "I'll be preparing the table, as soon as I'm finish slicing these minted wintermelons."

Tezuka was about to open his mouth to states his thought, but opted instead to shut them close. If this is how Fuji wanted it to be, he'd be playing along. But as soon as the opportunity peeks in, he will definitely grab it! ... For the sake of their love...

* * *

Fuji had prepared the table where the two of them would be on opposite sides, and directly facing each other. He knew for himself what being beside Tezuka, having the Buchou sitting so close to him, and withou supervision could detrimentally do to his control. But, the Tensai's desire - call it selfishness, if you must - can't help wanting the close proximity, and looking at Tezuka's regally confident visage.

The two of them began eating, enjoying, savoring the taste of each serving - mostly on Tezuka's part. The delicacies were prepared awe-inspiringly, being able to capture his every desired flavor. Even the tamagoyaki he usually ate so little of, tickles his taste buds, that he had eaten at least three of the six pieces served. So to say, Fuji's cooking was that good, to have Tezuka hooked on the entire breakfast set served before him. And the last served... One that Fuji had confidently assured Tezuka of tasteful dessert. Just one sip of the minted wintermelon milk tea blended with warmth-storing coffee jelly was enough for him judge Fuji's statement as a clear understatement of his talent. Every single section of the meal harmoniously unite with all the other, leaving one with a lingering phenomenal taste, that would tease you of wanting to have more.

Fuji delightfully watch Tezuka consume his cooking, and was more happy to serve him some of his own share. Though the Buchou's face barely shown a shadow of a smile, his hazel eyes twinkled with shards of gold. And it was enough to brighten his day, at least the start of it.

The Tensai had already eaten at least half of his breakfast, but it didn't appeal to him as much as Tezuka seem to enjoy it. Maybe being blackmailed by his née-san into cooking, serving, and eating only 'normal' delicacies have finally taken a toll at his food intake. Maybe...

It was only after Tezuka had finished his breakfast when he noticed Fuji wasn't inclined to finish his food, and he had felt the urge to frown.

"Fuji, quit picking on your food, and finish eating," Tezuka mildly scolded.

Fuji, awaken from his thoughts, looked up to match Tezuka's gaze. "Mou, Tezuka, there's no need to rush eating, is there?"

"There is, if you're not eating properly, and that it's obviously affecting your physical well-being," the Buchou held his ground, remembering how much lighter, paler, and thinner fuji felt in his arms when he was carrying him.

"Really, Tezuka, I am eating all the essential food I need," reassured Fiji. "And it's not like, I don't enjoy 'normal' food... As I can see you enjoyed it very much, hmm?" This earned him a slight nod from his Buchou. "It's just that, I don't have a healthy appetite for it, compared to... to those I prepare for my personal taste... I'm sure, you had already known of my... unique taste, ne?" Fuji half-laughed the query.

Tezuka let out a sigh, and was about to make a comment of the Tensai's question, when the latter continued rambling with a pout.

"As if a month of nothing else than 'normal' food - without even any reservation for my spices - wasn't punishment enough," Fuji said, putting his chopstick over his unfinished bowl, before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Not that I can really blame my née-san for this tirade to the delight my family, but to my obvious expense, knowing that this - I mean, with me hosting your temporary stay here. But if this goes on any further, I might as well go on a starvation diet." Fuji sighed, still enticing that cute pout almost no one could deny.

There was a part of Tezuka that felt sorry for the Tensai's situation, but food is essential to keep a healthy and sound body. He Buchou slightly shook his head, before picking up his own chopsticks to put a tamagoyaki and an ajitsukenori in Fuji's bowl.

"Fuji, stop this childish behavior and finish your food, so that we could clean up the table," Tezuka remarked, meaning it to sound stern, but came out rather compassionately, which might be just as well.

"Hai, hai, no need to be angry," Fuji said, obediently picking up his bowl and consumed a bit and two of his remaining food. "See, I'm almost done!" The Tensai beamed, showing Tezuka part of his bowl, then retreated it to eat the rest of his breakslfast, "But, you know, Tezuka? I don't think your hurrying me up so that we could do cleaning, ne?" Fuji asked teasingly, cautiously arranging the plates and utensils that needed to be washed. "I know what it is! You have a date with Kanoe-chan today! I'm right, aren't I?" He had perfectly portrayed the role of a friend, when he was truly feeling lonely inside.

Tezuka watched Fuji rambled on about the ideal places to go on a date to, what to do, where to eat, what movies to watch, and whatever else to expect and do to create the perfect date. He knew the Tensai was in his 'love guru' state, and knew that he would learn a lot by listening. But there was something in the way Fuji was acting that bothered him, that the buchou could no longer bear all the wrongness of their current relationship - which he reminded himself is totally his fault.

"My cousin already left with Yumiko-neé last night," Tezuka audibly interrupted Fuji's musings.

Fiji looked as Tezuka quizzically, "cousin?"

"Yes," Tezuka confirmed, never removing his gaze on Fuji's brillente eyes, which had opened widely in surprise. "My cousin."

It only took Fuji a second to fully comprehend the scenario, and had managed a shakey, "oh... I-I see..." Then, he quickly shifted from his seat, grabbed the plates and utensils. "I... I'll be washing the dishes, y-you just go to the living room and relax." He felt the heat rising to his face, and knew that just had to get away.

* * *

Fuji dumped the dishes in the sink and turned on the faucet. 'It wasn't suppose to be this way,' Fuji though distractedly. 'Not when I had finally decided to move on... Why? Why would Tezuka go to such extent - hurting me by getting himself a girlfriend; staying close and caring for me like he always did; and now... now he's saying that he had lied to me with his own cousin! Why?' The Tensai took a handful of water and splashed it onto his face, effectively cooling the rising heat and calming his nerves. 'Tezuka, could he-? No, he only said he 'like' me... I mustn't get ahead of myself! Specially, not now that my facade is slowly breaking...'

Fuji's suddenly felt so conscious of Tezuka's presence. Hearing clearly his Buchou's rhythmic breathing, the silent rustles his tousled hair makes when the wind blew by, and his lite step... slowly closing in the distance between them. The Tensai could feel those hazel eyes gently tracing his back. He could even hear how Tezuka had swallowed and raised his confidence. It was all too fast, and too close - not that he never dreamed about this situation, but for all his romance knowledge, for once he didn't know what to do. Then, Fuji caught sight of Tezuka's arm pass by his side and turned off the faucet, while his other hand grabbed Fuji's arm and gently turned the Tensai that they are facing each other.

Fuji wasn't looking at Tezuka, but the faint rose blush in his Tenshi's porcelain skin was visible to Tezuka's sharp eyes. The Buchou was feeling nervous... The heck? He had never felt so nervous in all the previous years of his life! But he can't back down, it simply wasn't an option! Fuji must know... He must clear off all misunderstanding... He just have to let his beloved know his feelings - not his cowardly confession, but his true feelings.

"Aishteru, Fuji"


	16. Chapter 16

TF FanFiction P

^^~ Chick-drama, how do I make thee grace this sixteenth chapter? A dramatic romance... Please feed me with you vast knowledge of philosophical literary words. Thank you, dear readers, for all your continuous support. Once again, I bid for thy guidance grace upon me.

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

Fuji's bright cerulean gems flashed before Tezuka's ember ones. He blinked once, not sure if he had heard right. He stayed silently still, as if in doubt whether he was dreaming. The Tensai was feeling the urge to toss a coin, and watch if it would continue spinning on and on...

Tezuka, taking that Fuji was stunned speechless, pulled his angel into his arms and hugged him. Lowering his lips right beside the Tensai's ear, and lovingly whispered, "kokoro anata o aishite imasu."

As if those words of love were Alibaba's 'Open Sez'me!', Fuji came back to his senses and snuggled closer, clutching his Buchou's front cream sweater. They stayed in that position for Kami-sama knows how long, but neither felt like letting go.

"Saa, that's unfair of you, Tezuka," mumbled Fuji.

Tezuka raised a brow at Fuji's response, but said nothing, allowing the Tensai to finish his thoughts.

"You got help figuring things out," Fuji's voice remained soft, but hinted of the genuine smile slowly gracing his lips.

"Well, you're so much of a challenge that it was necessary..." Tezuka remarked. It wasn't entirely a lie, but led it be.

Fuji loosened his hold on Tezuka's nightwear, and locked eyes with his love. There was a smile in his visage, but it hadn't reached to twinkle the Tensai's mesmerizing eyes... yet.

"So... Am I safe to assume there was no girlfriend?" Fuji asked, preparing to scrutinize the linear correlation of Tezuka's answers and expressions.

"None," was the swift reply, Tezuka's feature tells of truthfulness.

"Saa... Then, does your family know?" Fuji asked, not wanting a bad relationship to develop between their loved ones.

"They know," Tezuka responded, peircing the honest message though his eyes. "It doesn't matter to them who or what gender I fall inlove with, as long as we'll be prosperous, satisfied and happy with each other." Then, there was a short pause of consideration, before he continued. "And, as long as we get an heir to carry on the family name."

The last part had obviously set thunderclaps on Fuji's ground. "Tezuka, I'm sure, you are well aware of the fact that I'm still, physically, a man; therefore, couldn't bear you any children..."

"Ah. I am aware. But there are other ways to procure an heir... Such as, adoption, there's also the surrogacy method, or... those laboratory babies..." The Buchou's word had effectively lightened Fuji's mood, but it didn't prep the Tensai for Tezuka's follow-up commentary. "Scientifical method have already been in legal and advance practice for a long time hence, and I'm sure our child would be of the most beautifully gifted treasure the world would ever know." Tezuka had proposed the method encouragingly, and rewarded Fuji with his rare tantalizing smile.

Fuji blushed in rose kisses. To think that Tezuka had actually thought that far ahead in the future. A future for the two of them, a future with their own child - or even children. "Saa... our child..." Fuji's feature soften graciously with a genuine smile, basked in his happiness and satisfaction. But there was still the last question to be asked. "You still have a very bright future ahead of you, Tezuka. Even if the world is more accepting now of our gender orientation, engaging in this type of relationship will bring you more hardship... even scandals..."

"It doesn't matter what they say or do, as long as you and I know what's true," Tezuka reassured Fuji, gently pressing his hands on the Tensai's shoulders. "Know this, and I promise you, I will always protect you, serve you, remain loyal to you, and only love you for all my eternity," Tezuka vowed Fuji, sealing it with a chaste kiss on the Tensai's forehead.

Fuji smiled ethereally, his whole aura glowed with happiness, as his lapis lazuli orbs shined even brighter than those perpetually twinkling stars in the darkest of nights. The smiling angel... Tezuka's smiling Tenshi now found where he belonged... in Tezuka's loving arms. The Tensai once again laced his arms around Tezuka's waist, and savor every presence of his beloved. Hearing the thumping of his beloved's heart, the heart that would only be beating romantically for him. It was blissful, as everything else seemed so heavenly.

* * *

After a little more blissful serenity in each other's arms, the two separated, as there were choirs needed to be done. They washed the dishes together, and safely tuck them in the appropriate places to dry. They cleaned the dining room of any residual mess, if any could be found anyway.

All throughout the ordeal, both seem to be frequently and distractedly watching or peeking at each other. And at those moments when their eyes meet, or those accidental (purposed) skin contacts, both would linger into the connection until one breaks the budding atmosphere. Blushes of incandescent plums flashing on their flawless visages were at an all time high.

Finally being able to clean up satisfactorily, they proceeded to cleaning up the living room, where Tezuka slept the night before, gathering all that remain of his belongings before heading towards Fuji's room.

It wasn't the first time Tezuka had been in Fuji's room. He had come over numerous times before to study, even staying over once due to the Tensai's consistent coaxing. Nothing else happened before, but this time is different... Different, in the sense that he had personally admitted his love, though the Tensai had only implied his obvious affection.

The two settled Tezuka's belongings on an almost empty part of Fuji's wardrobe. Tezuka noticed that though Fuji had an affinity for clothes and had a distinct elegant fashion sense, his clothing line wasn't as crowded or hoarded as those he saw on television. No, it was so far off from that, but all in a positive view. The Tensai's clothes were neatly arranged by type and color, each only at two to three pieces a set, with unique interchangeable design. Creatively efficient and comfortable. It was plain to see that his beloved had a keen sense and talent of mixing and matching his wardrobes, that could allow him to bring about millions of combinations without being noticed of repeating a garment. But still, nothing could compare to his Tenshi's natural beauty - the bare celestial beauty he had witnessed last night... The though had sent Tezuka's heart thumping, that he just had to shake it off his head as soon as posssible. The event of last night was nothing short of his lack of discipline and self-control, and it something that the Buchou doesn't intend to become a habit of.

Fuji had settled sitting down his side of the study table, and had began poking Thomson lovingly. Then, soon began their accustomed conversation, even accommodatingly included Marilyn. The three were were enjoying each others company, as they watch Tezuka freely moving about Fuji's room to arrange his things accordingly.

After Tezuka had tidied up his things and set aside his bags, he looked around and noticed Fuji's wide and varied book collection, which included Antoine de Saint-Exupéry's 'Le Petit Prince', Jostein Gaarder's 'Sophie's Verden', Frank E. Peretti's 'This Present Darkness' and 'Piercing the Darkness', and other prominent authors in the literary arts. He even have Yung Jo's 'Life and Lenses' photo-diary (a very rare book in the photography book department), as well as, Japanese-to-German and vise versa dictionary, much to Tezuka's amusement. He continued to admire the treasured collection just before his eyes landed on the CD collection below, and remembered the CD Kanoe gave him. Then, the Buchou went past Fuji to reclaim his bag, and searched for the said CD.

"Kanoe asked me to give this to you," Tezuka said, passing the CD to Fuji. "She said it's her latest single, and had regretted very much not being able to give it to you, personally, due to some unforeseen events. But she hopes you'll like... love it all the same," he said, quickly correcting the message.

Fuji looked at the CD endearingly, his feature bloomed with cherubim glee. It could have very well looked like christmas came early for the Tensai. He stood up, turned his CD player on, and played the song content...

The first few seconds were silent... Then came about Kanoe's voice...

"Syuusuke-kun, as you play this, I'm sure that Kunimitsu had already explained everything clearly to you. I apologize for the charade we have put you through. It must've hurt, and I'm really sorry for that. I hope this little gesture makes up for my misconduct. I wish you both all the happiness and a thousand and more of eternal love. This is my rendition of your love story. Enjoy! With hugs and kisses, Hashina Kanoe."

Fuji smiled, graciously accepting Kanoe's concern. He is, indeed, very fortunate to have a very close friend like her... and, now, be with his 'special person'... His Tezuka... Kunimitsu...

Soon a molodiously entrancing tune flowed smoothly through the entirety of the Fuji's room. It is comforting and warm, as if caressing all the doubts away. Fuji closed his eyes, and just felt the music trace his soul... When he felt gentle wind wake his vision, and saw Tezuka with a hand extended a couple of inches away from himself.

"Will you honor me with this dance, Syuusuke?" Tezuka asked, a dashing figure even in his nightwear.

Fuji's genuine smile seemed to have replaced his perpetual facade, as he acknowledge the fact that Tezuka called unto him by his first name. He smiled knowing that he was now another step closer to his beloved. It was a smile of genuine happiness, only Tezuka is capable of eliciting from Fuji. "I'd love to, Kunimitsu."

~{ Heart beats fast  
~{ Colors and promises  
~{ How to be brave  
~{ How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

Tezuka's left hand held onto Fuji's right, while his right gently sported on the small of the Tenshi's back. He felt the lite tap of the Tensai's left hand, placed trustingly on his right shoulder. Their eyes gaze lovingly back at each other...

~{ But watching you stand alone  
~{ All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
~{ One step closer

It had once only been a dream, but all is now a reality... Tezuka lead Fuji, one step at a time. Each step capturing the reality of having Fuji for himself... He finally had his heart truest desire, and everything had seem to fall on their right places... This love so true will be eternal...

~{ I have died everyday waiting for you  
~{ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
~{ For a thousand years  
~{ I love you for a thousand more

"I've made you wait, haven't I?" asked Tezuka, with a hint of apology.

"Ie," Fuji shook his head a bit without taking his gaze off Tezuka, and smiled, "I've told you before, and I'll tell again, you know I'll always wait for you, ne? Besides, you are worth waiting for, Kunimitsu."

~{ Time stands still  
~{ Beauty in all she is  
~{ I will be brave

Tezuka's gaze softens warmly, as he slowly lead Fuji to turn a direction. "Ah. As you, Syuusuke, are like my living wine. You only get more worderfully radiant as time awakes, and I'm the most fortunate being to be able to witness you bloom ever more beautiful with our love."

~{ I will not let anything take away  
~{ What's standing in front of me

A faint blossom blush on Fuji's cheeks, the Tensai giggled of angel's grace. "As you, Kunimitsu, are my honey. You, who remains ever so sweet and loyal throughout times' departure, are my one and forevermore only living Mitsu."

~{ Every breath  
~{ Every hour has come to this  
~{ One step closer

Tezuka kissed Fuji's left hand, and twirled his love until the Tensai's back leaned comfortably on the Buchou's chest.

~{ I have died everyday waiting for you  
~{ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
~{ For a thousand years  
~{ I love you for a thousand more

Both his arms encircled Fuji's slender waist, as the Tensai's arms rested over them, stroking those long fingers affectionately. Fuji slightly tilted his head when Tezuka leaned down to kiss the exposed skin between the his neck and shoulder... It didn't last too long, but there lingered sweetness, encompassing time's fleeting wheel... Together they swayed to the melody's magic... Blissfully, as the heavens would allow their hearts to dance high up on the clouds...

~{ And all along I believed I would find you  
~{ Time has brought your heart to me

Fuji wriggled to turn around without breaking Tezuka's arms around his waist - not that Tezuka has any inclination to. Then, he snaked his arms around his beloved, basking in all the affection those ember gems draws him in.

~{ I have loved you for a thousand years  
~{ I love you for a thousand more

Fuji's smiled... lovingly... possessively... gratefully... and with all happiness beamed, "this is by far the best view I could ever have in my life. Mine alone, and no one else."

Tezuka smiled handsomely chanting, that Fuji could only gaze at his love's regality. The Buchou released his right had and caressed Fuji's face smoothly. The Tensai responsively leaned towards those warm hand, both his hands slid down to the front of Tezuka's nightwear. Slowly, Tezuka's thumb graced over Fuji's candy-apple lips, and felt them quiver slightly. The innocent but tempting sight before him was bipolarly far from quotidian. Oh, how he longed to taste those supple lips conscientiously... And now...

~{ One step closer

Tezuka leaned closer, the distance between slowly fading away. He tilted his angel's face up to meet his amour halfway. But, then, he felt the hesitance in Fuji's minuscule tremble... So, he decided to pressed his forehead with Fuji, effectively easing the his love's tension. "Onegai, Syuusuke..." Tezuka huskily voiced his plea. "After all that had happened last night, please don't push me away anymore..." His eyes searched and pleaded those sapphire gems.

Fuji's eyes widened for a split-second. 'It wasn't a dream?' he thought. 'It was real? All of it? So, he... and I... we...' The Tensai felt the rush of heat, and he slowly looked up to Tezuka's eyes... Only to be completely captured by the clear honesty of those entrancing golden caramel eyes... exuding passion... adoration... devotion...

~{ One step closer

All of Fuji's doubts disappeared, and all he could see is how grandiosely Kami-sama had blessed him. The best of the best gifts wrapped up in one person... This special person... His Mitsu... The Tensai smiled teasingly, giving Tezuka's nightwear a gently tug. "Kiss me senseless, Mitsu~"

~{ I have died everyday waiting for you  
~{ Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
~{ For a thousand years  
~{ I love you for a thousand more

Obligingly, Tezuka closed the remaining gap between their lips. Sweet electricity rampaging through their system. It was heaven on earth! Their tongues danced the dance of ambrosial passion... Tango... Samba... Rumba... The new couple savored the euphoric sensuality, taking in all the magnificence of the kiss and ensuring none would be mistaken as a dream ever again.

~{ And all along I believed I would find you  
~{ Time has brought your heart to me  
~{ I have loved you for a thousand years  
~{ I love you for a thousand more

Fuji's lips felt so soft, warm yet fatale hot on Tezuka's mouth. Those luscious lips moved so seductively, with increasing confidence, making sure that Tezuka would never look at anybody the same way he does Fuji - ever. Every movement sent a sparks of live current furiously running through Tezuka's whole being, fogging his mind with nothing but hazy desire and... 'Kami-sama, what took him so long to realize his love for Syuusuke?'

It was the ultimate realization of the most beautiful mirage... The reality of their deep-rooted passion for each other only heightened the phenomenal sensation they shared mentally, emotionally, and physically... Paradise~

After some more heated kisses and hair ruffling, and with no other alibi than for lack of air, the two pulled back panting heavily. Both still looking very flustered, their lips... moist, seductively red, and temptingly more swollen than before. Tezuka's tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip, still tasting Fuji's distinctive flavour. Fuji's eyes followed the movement, a satisfied triumphant smile adorn his blushing face, still looking dazed... very much akin to how Tezuka felt himself.

The kiss was enough for now... Yes, they've kept and nurtured their true love for each other for three years, but they didn't feel the need to rush their relationship. Love isn't a game, and it should justly be entered and participated for he sake of mutual understanding, development and growth. They know tomorrow they'll still be with each other, as they will forever be. So they could go slow, ever so slow anywhere they want to go, as long as they got each other. For only with each other they are willing to lay everything on the line - they'd willingly wait, save, and give everything for each other's happiness and goals in life - and know that neither of them would ever want to be with anybody else, anywhere else, than to be in each other's arms and love.

"Schätzchen," Tezuka endeared his lover's attention in the most eloquent German diction. "Ich werde dich für immer und ewig lieben, meine liebe~" His smile, evidently illustrated his utmost contentment, happiness, and love for Fuji. He smoothly glided his arms around Fuji's waist, snuggling the Tensai's lithe figure even closer.

Fuji's dazzling smile showed no other emotion than unfathomable delight. His cerulean gems twinkled in the most brilliant luster of lapis lazuli, and were glistening in pure contentment, happiness, and love for Tezuka. "Oh amour... Mon amour...," he eloquently said in French, caressing his boyfriend's princely visage. "Je t'aimerai pour toujour, mon chéri~" He kissed his lover once more... A simple grace of love... Then, he willingly drowned himself in the comfort and warmth of his lover's embrace.

Truthfully, the kiss have sufficed their desires for now... Together, they have all the time in the world to bask in their fortunate relationship. The kiss is just the beginning of all their succeeding bright tomorrows.

The kiss of everlasting will have to do for now...

}~

~{

}~

But it can't guarantee that nothing would happen later tonight... ^.*~


	17. Chapter 17

TF FanFiction Q

^^~ Omake: I felt bad about neglecting Mitsu-chi and Syuu-chi for so long T-T, so I thought I might gift them a little lovin', too. Thank you, minna-san for staying with me all the way. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it for your pleasure. Please continue to guide me along my future endeavors.

Disclaimer: I could only dream... (^o^=)*~

* * *

******** (Somewhere between the fleeting reverie where reality, dreams, and fantasy collide) ********

'Finally, their 'first' 'real' kiss!" exclaimed chibi-Tezuka. 'Everything had turned out nicely, don't you think so?' he said, turning to face his companion.

His smiling companion merely hummed in consent, but a barely visible pout shadowed his beautiful visage.

'What's the matter, Syuu-chi? Don't you agree?' chibi-Tezuka asked, concerned with chibi-Fuji's lack of enthusiasm.

'Mou, don't get me wrong, Mitsu-chi,' said chibi-Fuji, facing the chibi megane. 'Truthfully, I'm very happy for the both of them. It's just that..."

Chibi-Tezuka notice chibi-Fuji slightly fidgeting, as his lids lifted slowly, revealing those entrancing cerulean orbs. They were gazing back at the the chibi Buchou darlingly soft, but the teasingly mischievous glint of azure couldn't be ignored.

'... I envy them...,' chibi-Fuji said cocking his head to one side and shifting his weight towards chibi-Tezuka. 'I also want my happy ending~'

Obviously, chibi-Tezuka understood what the chibi Tensai implied, considering how his smile widened a notch nearer the cheshire grin. Chibi-Fuji began crawling to the chibi Buchou, who seemed to be stunned immobile at the moment. His hazel eyes, although covered with his fogged rimless glasses, were focused on how the chibi-Tensai's hips swung seductively... how his delectable ass moved gracefully enticing... how his loose shirt opened in plain sight, revealing his well-toned built, and... and his perked pink nipples...

Oh dear, the chibi megane felt the warm surge of blood threatening for a nosebleed, but instead his face blushed in flaming ruby red. He felt so hot... So much heat running through his body...

The chibi Tensai perched directly on top of him on all fours, effectively trapping the chibi megane. Then, chibi-Fuji lowered his head... drawing his luscious lips closer... and closer... and closer, that chibi-Tezuka just had to close his eyes in anticipation. He can feel chibi-Fuji's breathe tickle his shaking moist lips... the comfortable warmth emanating from body pressing against his entirety... But, then, the next second, it was gone and he heard his companion's amused chuckle.

'You were expecting me to kiss you, we're you, Mitsu-chi~?' chibi- Fuji grinned, half-sitting himself on chibi-Tezuka's stomach. 'You know I won't kiss you until you, yourself, invite me to, ne?'

Chibi-Tezuka bilnked once: what did he say? Blinked twice: oh yeah, his lord (Syuusuke) said he'll always wait for my liege (Kunimitsu), and so will Syuu-chi? Blinked trice and slowly nodded: I know.

'So are you going to ask me?' chibi-Fuji smiled endearingly, his hands tracing along chibi-Tezuka's thorso.

'Ask you what?' chibi-Tezuka, who have regained his voice, asked quizzically, trying not to run away from his brewing desire.

'Too kiss you, of course, luv~,' chibi-Fuji laughed softly.

Chibi-Tezuka considered his options, all the while gazing back sternly... silently at the chibi Tensai. Seriously, what was there to think about? The chibi Tenshi, the most beautiful of all manifestations of subconsciousness, the one and only Syuu-chi is asking him for a kiss... There's really no need to think, as the answer is so obvious.

Chibi-Fuji took in chibi-Tezuka's silence, and was about to release his hold on the chibi megane, when he felt the latter's hand pulling his arms. Consequently, he tumbled and landed back on chibi-Tezuka's legs. His ass could practically the pulsing desire of the chibi Buchou's manhood, underneath their clothing.

'I may not have invited you,' chibi-Tezuka looked straight at chibi-Fuji's eyes. One of his hand strategically placed behind the latter's neck, while the other at the small of his back - both of which pulled the chibi Tensai closer to himself. 'But that doesn't and won't stop me from kissing you, luv~'

Chibi-Tezuka pulled himself near the chibi Tensai, and closed whatever space remained between them. Those soft lips, brought flames into his mouth... The sweetest of all scalding burns in apples and cinnamon flavors. He felt chibi-Fuji's arms gently wrap around his neck, running erotically through his tousled hair... It doesn't matter... All that matters is that his luv was sitting over him, and is... straddling him. Ah, hot! So hot! So very, very hot! He snaked his hand inside chibi-Fuji's loose shirt, and began teasing and pinching playfully over the chibi Tensai's perked up nipples. Chibi-Fuji moaned in the most erotically arousing pleasure, but didn't release his hold on chibi-Tezuka's lips... moist... sweet... hot... luscious... tempting... Addicting!

Oh, Kami-sama! Chibi-Tezuka roused in with a huge stallion reigning over the purest nectar... Chibi-Fuji felt honored to have been bestowed with such grandeur magnificence, and smiled ever so ethereally enchantingly...

~{

}~

~{

Let the rest be for their own privacy...

Making love blossom in the most pleasurable and wildest of all fantasies, dream and reality... ^.*~

******** (Until Everlasting!) ********


End file.
